Demon's Light
by Phoenix-Thunder
Summary: AU Fem!Killua. Killua is a demon assassin from a different dimension. However, after she gets injured, she's nursed back to health by a certain spiky hair teen. GonxKillua (YingYang Pair, Parent Pair)
1. I found light and life

Time for a new fanfic! I've been wanting to do a AU for the longest time, plus a genderswitch somehow so here we are! Truthfully, I would have never posted this without Nispedana encouraging me to do so. So thank her guys! Go to her page too, since she's helping me Beta this as well!

And I'm still confused whether is Gonta/Kon for the kitsune-guma so let me know if it's right XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

"The human world is so freaking freezing!" A girl with white shoulder length hair flew across the snowy skies. The sun was already set, and night slowly began to emerge and darkness began spreading itself.

She flapped her large bat like wings as she took out a piece of paper from inside her shirt. _"List of targets"_ was imprinted large on top of the page. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Why are all of the targets in this dimension? What's so great about the human world?" She scowled as her teeth began to chatter from the cold.

She tiredly blinked while observing the surroundings until something small came at her at tremendous speed. Pulling back, she managed to catch the object right in-between her fingers.

A joker's card.

"Figures," she groaned. "I know you're out here Hisoka!" She turned around and noticed the red hair man dressed up like a clown magician laughing chuckling in delight.

"Its been a while, Killua." He gave off his trade mark grin. "You've grown much stronger since the last time we've met, ah~ I want to fight you now!" He shivered happily knowing that it was Killua's strong demonic aura turning him on.

"Tch, you're still the same gay looking pedophile I know. Now make it quick, what do you want?" Killua glared coldly at the red-haired demon with blood stained wings.

"Oh little old me? I was merely passing by. The human world is quite thrilling if you take some time and observe its beauty." he made a low chuckle before licking his lips. "So many unripe fruits to play with so little time~" He waved his hands gracefully like manoeuvring a fan and flung another card towards Killua. Of course, she easily caught it again, but it did not even wipe a single bit of the jester's grin.

Hisoka placed a hand on his hips and stood lazily. "And what are _you_- of all demons- doing, venturing in the world of mortals?"

"I work, just like my brother." She said apathetically. "Why else?"

"Ohh~" He cackled. "If you're killing just for the thrills let me join you~!"

"Hell no." came her immediate reply.

"Then at least tell me which targets your preying on~" He said suggestively.

Killua sighed. "Fine if it will make you go away…"

She brought the piece of paper back out and read out loud. "Biscuit Krueger, Kurapika Kuruta, the members of the Genei Ryoudan-"

She couldn't finish the rest since she suddenly began coughing out blood.

Hisoka's long sharp nails dug deep inside Killua's stomach. "When did he- so fast!" she cringed and gritted her teeth. She unwillingly let her guard down. Hisoka's slit yellow eyes rolled down at her at sheer delight.

"Unfortunately, I can't allow you to go any further if you preying on _'them'_ " He said, deepening his hit and she unwillingly screamed in pain. "That's it, the pain, your eyes! "

"You **bastard**!" She growled and tried to struggle away from his grip but it was hopeless. "Why?!"

"For several reasons," A crooked smiled formed on his face while he wrote a strange symbol of some sorts on Killua's wings using her own blood. "I'll just put you out of commission for a short while, your brother would kill me if he knew what I did."

Killua's eyes widened at Hisoka's firm grip on her wings.

_Crunch_

He broke it. Killua cringed and stifled another scream.

_"What spell did he write on me? Why can't I m-move?"_She mused frantically, following the blasted man's fleeting figure towards her. He grabbed her wrist and carried her to who-knows- where.

"Until next time, Killua~" Hisoka slowly let go of his hold on her and threw her down all the way into the forest.

And so, she fell.

"Che."

Knowing her wing was broken she could only brace herself from the pain. She couldn't do anything to stop her from falling from 50 feet in the air. She hit a couple of thorns branches and prickly evergreen trees and crashed straight into the ground.

"C-Crap..." Killua landed on snowy ground. She tried getting up but it seems like her leg was broken by the long fall.

'_Great.._'

She looked down to her lower body. Her wound was still bleeding profusely and her wing was in no condition to move.

_"Keh, I can't believe I'm going to die so pathetically..." She mused satirically. She felt so cold… in both senses of the word. It was like she didn't really care, yet she fought to keep awake._

Soon, she reached her limit and she saw her vision get darker and darker at a rate she had never experienced before.

'_This must be it.' She thought. "How humiliating…'_

It was then that she heard faint footsteps and she used all of her remaining strength to tilt her head to its direction.

She saw some sort of shadow. Was it a bear?

She shrugged. Did it matter?

And she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Uwaa, it's snowing!" Gon's eyes lit up as he watched the falling snow flakes. "Kinta look, this is snow!" he describes the falling white flakes to the baby kitsune-guma he was holding in his arms.

The small cub blinked at the incoming flake as it floated towards its nose. Kinta sneezed it away cutely. Gon laughed.

Its ears suddenly twitched hearing its father coming it squeaked as if greeting him. "Hey Gonta, what's up?" Gon looked up at the larger looking Kitsune-guma.

Gonta began tugging Gon's Jacket lightly. Gon stared at him in understanding.

"Is there's something you want to show me?" It nodded and Gon allowed the larger creature to drag him to whatever destination they were heading to.

Eventually they stopped, and Gonta walked up towards a vague figure lying on the ground. He circled the figure and began whimpering.

Gon narrowed his eyes and walked up closer. His eyes widened in shock as soon as he registered what the fox-bear was trying to show him.

It was a girl- A girl with shoulder length hair wearing dark clothing with white strips on the sides. What surprised him even more was the wings the sprouted out from her back. One of them looked broken.

He ran and leaned down to her level. "Hey, speak to me! Are you awake?" She did not even flinch. Gon checked her pulse.

"This is bad," Gon said as he shook away the panic that attacked him and immediately bent down to lift her off the snow. He heaved the unconscious body onto his back.

"She's freezing," He muttered to no one in particular as he felt the temperature her small frame. He whipped his head towards his friends.

"Gonta, I'm going to take her back home ok? Try and get rid of the blood that's on the ground." The bear grunted and the little one jumped off Gon's arms and crawled its way over to its father.

Gon nodded and turned away- heading towards the safest place possible for the girl and sprinted.

He tried his best to cushion the shock of his running and prayed that she reach their destination safe and sound.

"Don't die! Just hang in there!" He yelled, as if she could hear it.

Of course she didn't.

Gon heaved a breath of fatigue, nearing the intersection to his house and the hospital. He paused. The girl had _wings_- it would be chaotic if he brought her to the hospital.

So he turned to an angle, and gestured to go to his house.

* * *

Please review if you liked it and you want me to continue!


	2. I'll give you a hand

Ok here's chapter 2 everyone! Thank you for all the reviews as well~!

I didn't mention this in the summary since it mostly focuses on Killua, but in the fanfic here **Leorio is also genderswapped**. **Her name is Leora in this fic**, and right now she makes a small appearance in this chapter. (change named from Leona to Leora, updated on 14/01/13 )

Thanks to Nispedana for Beta-ing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

The morning started off like any other morning for Gon. He got up from the couch removing the blanket that was on top of him and walked into the washroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth. But after he changed and walked out, the phone began to ring. The volume was on low so it wouldn't wake up the entire house, but Gon heard it anyway and quickly grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Yo! Gon what's up?" A cheerful feminine like voice chirped through the phone.

"Leora...are you drunk?" Gon asked placidly.

"Of course noootttttt. Hic!" She faked the drunken tone of voice while she laughed on the other side of the phone.

Gon giggled "Aren't you going to come over for New Years?"

"Nah, sorry, but I can't this year. I still got some make-up assignments left. Plus I'm gonna hang out with Kura~!" Gon could see the woman grinning sheepishly. "We're going to the winter festival and everything!"

And he chuckled. "Well that's fine, I guess. Just make sure you keep the liquor away from you."

"Whatever." The woman laughed. "But is it alright?"

"Of course!"

"Ah well since you're going to be by yourself for the New Year, make sure you go out and enjoy yourself!" She said, relieved that the boy didn't seem to mind the cancellation at all. "And- AH! Don't catch a cold!"

"Hehe. Gotcha!" Gon yelled, but then his eyes wondered to the door of his closed room at Leora's mention of him being alone that year. He wouldn't be alone, albeit he wasn't quite sure what type of creature he'd be spending New Year's with.

The mysterious girl was resting on the other side of the door he was gazing at, and he wasn't certain whether or not to tell Leora about her or not.

"Better not..." Gon thought in the end, with a sweat dropping from his forehead. He imagined a scenario of him telling Leora that he was taking care of a (pretty) demon-like creature he found in the forest. She would be all hysterical and laugh at his face like he's some idiot. _'Hell no!'_ She would probably yell. _'Where do you come up with these crazy stories?!'_

He cringed. That scene was way too easy to imagine.

"Oi! Make sure you stock up the fridge too!" Leora yelled, pulling him out of his trance. "And go to bed early today! I know I can't visit but, I want to make sure you're alright at least." Gon smiled at his worried friend on the other side of the line.

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" He said, reassuring her.

"Haha, I know you will! Kinda hard to imagine otherwise." She said. "Just checking."

"Oh and… I won't be able to visit until school is out for you so just hang in there, kiddo!"

"Uhn!"

"Oh and don't forget, to finish your homework too!" She added in a very 'motherly' tone of voice.

"Who are you? Kurapika?" Gon chuckled.

The woman laughed. "Don't even joke about it." But then there was a pause…

"Well I gotta go, call you later!"

And Gon put the phone down.

* * *

The smell of maple woke Killua up from her slumber, she groaned as she tried moving but she couldn't. She sighed in defeat, looking around in the process. "Where am I?"

She found that she was lying on a very soft bed in a room painted in a pale yellow color. There was an empty desk and a closet on the side of the room. "Don't tell me...I'm in a human's house?" Killua's eye twitched, "Why am I still alive anyway? I should have died from all that blood I lost..."

Killua whipped her head towards the door. She heard some sounds and muffling as if someone was on the phone and soon a clicking noise was heard.

She quickly put up her guard as she heard approaching footsteps, and it didn't take long for the door to open- revealing a young man around her age with a characteristic forest-green hair that could kill lizards dropping from the ceiling. He wore a green sweater and a pair of jeans.

A smile quickly formed on the boy's face, "You're awake thank goodne-"

Killua's hand transformed into a giant black claw. Its nails alarmingly elongated and she pointed threateningly towards Gon.

"I knew a human was nearby!" She yelled, facial expression filled with anger. "Get away from me!"

Gon raised his hand by reflex and raised his guard, but solely on a defensive and harmless way. "C-Calm down!" He said, as calmly as he could. "You're not supposed to move around too much yet! Or your bandages will come off!"

Her eyes twitched at the boy's lack of a terrified reaction thereof. "I don't care! And who are you? Where am I? How did I get here? Answer me you pathetic human!"

"Ok, ok!" Gon waved his hands guiltily. "I'm Gon, you're in my house on my bed and I carried you here from the forest."

"Why were you in the forest?" Killua raised her brow.

"I was visiting my friends..." He said truthfully.

"Tch," before Killua could ask any more questions her demonic hand lost their threatening form and returned to normal. To his surprise she placed a palm on her forehead.

"I'm supposed to be dead." She said monotonously, and Gon flinched at just how sure she was of her supposed fate.

"But you're not, and that's good." Gon grinned, making her eyes to widen in surprise. He went closer to her figure (the gesture making her flinch a bit) and took out the first-aid box from underneath the bed. "I'm going to rewrap your wounds ok?"

Killua frowned and looked away. "No, I'm fine just...leave me alone." But then she realized and had to - begrudgingly- ask. "How long was I out anyway?"

"About a week," Gon took her arm and began putting some antiseptic on it. The answer took her by surprise.

"A week!?" Killua reflexively shot up from the bed and she did not foresee just how painful her slight movements would be. Her whole body shot up in pain, the energy she stocked up during her slumber all but gone. But Gon, fortunately, caught her before she collapsed.

"I told you, you shouldn't be moving around." Gon said, slowly placing her back on the bed. Her eyes twitched, both at what he said and their current proximity.

"Feh- your a stubborn human." She said irritably. "I told you to leave me alone!"

But Gon did not flinch, but instead looked at her with eyes full of determination. "But if I leave you alone… how will your wounds heal?"

"By themselves."

Gon's eyes showed no sign of wavering, albeit his eyebrows were certainly getting closer by the second. "So you just expect me to put you back outside in the freezing cold weather and let you die?" He stopped bandaging her midway and looked at her seriously.

"Yes-wait, no-" Killua's head turned to Gon and he slowly let out a smirk of triumph.

She grimaced.

She really couldn't argue with this human, and it was so odd... Maybe she should just kill him right now get the hell out of the house and beat up Hisoka. Gon though, oblivious of her line-of-thought, just took out her leg and re-wrapped the bandage on it instead. After all, he couldn't continue bandaging beyond her stomach.

It felt kinda perverted.

"Tch, it's broken." Killua, seeing her leg bandage, muttered disappointed that she just couldn't walk out and kill this human off.

"It will take at least 3 months for it to heal properly so don't stress yourself out too much ok?" Gon said as he went back to his work.

She froze.

_"Don't stress yourself out too much ok?"_ His words echoed in Killua's head. No one ever told her to stop and take a break, or consider your health or any other words of worry. This human was the very first.

Killua stared at him. She nearly threatened to kill him the moment he walked in earlier yet he was worried about her health over his own safety. Heck, how he able to stand being near a completely different species? She encountered a very odd human for sure.

"Oh yeah, I didn't get your name miss..." Gon's words trailed off.

"...Killua." She answered after a while.

"Ok then, Killua!" He smiled. "Are you able to turn over a bit? I need to wrap your wing again." He pointed at the fallen bandages laced around her wing from when she jolted up earlier.

She sighed and unwillingly turned to her side. Gon smiled and wrapped the wing once again. "Why are you helping me again?"

"Do I have to have a reason for helping someone?" He questioned back.

"Yeah duh," Killua rolled her eyes. Gon sweat-dropped.

"Hmm… well, I couldn't just leave you back in the forest to let you die it wouldn't be right." He tied the last knot of bandages. "Gonta found you in his territory yet he didn't hurt you. So that means you must be a good person- There!" He clapped as he finished patching up the wing once again.

_"Pffttt, me a good person? He needs to get his priorities straight"_ Killua thought. "And who is this Gonta?"

"A kitsune-guma," He answered.

"So you're an animal lover..." She looked at him awkwardly remembering that he said he was visiting his so called 'friends'.

"So? There's nothing wrong with that," Gon's innocent eyes pierced at Killua's fierce ones enough that she couldn't stand looking at him anymore.

"...Fine, I'll stick with this little charade of you helping a nearly half dead demon get better. Be careful though, I might actually kill you if you set me off the wrong way." She looked away.

Gon laughed, "I'll make sure not to do that then!"

"...For a human, you seem to be strangely calm about my appearance." Killua eyed at him.

"Sure I was a bit shocked when I first saw you but your just like everyone else, I shouldn't treat you differently just because your something different right?" He simply said.

"...You really are weird." Killua couldn't hold back a yawn.

"Guess you do need more rest after all." Gon pulled up the sheets. "Next time you wake up I'll get you something to eat ok?"

"F-Fine..." She muttered, easily drifting off to sleep.

Gon couldn't help but smile, for a seriously stubborn girl like Killua she could look really cute when she's asleep. "Goodnight Killua."

* * *

Killua woke up once again once again smelling a rich maple scent, however this time Gon was actually in the room searching for something on his desk.

"Ehh, don't tell me it's missing..." He quietly muttered to himself as he opened the draw on the side.

Killua blinked as she turned her head to him, "What are you doing?"

"Oh you're awake!" Gon turned to her happily. "I'm looking for that mythological book Leora gave me but I can't find it."

"What exactly do you need it for?"

"Well since you're a demon, I just thought I would read up on it and see if they need any other particular kind of medicine to help them get better since I don't know much about your species..." His words trailed off.

"You could just ask me. After all, those book you humans have about us are completely inaccurate anyway."

"Oh I see, can you tell me?" His face light up with curiosity and Killua sighed.

"We demons," She began "are from an alternate dimension different from you humans it's called Alteria. We have the ability to shape shift our bodies into anything we wish and were also born with specific elemental powers." She said monotonously as if she was saying it straight from a textbook. "We can use magic as well either for attacking purposes or cursing. And before you ask, yes there is healing magic but I'm not strong enough to heal others let alone myself." She looked at her hand licking off a scar.

"My powers are strictly for killing people." She said tiredly.

"You're a murderer?" Gon titled his head.

"More or less, I prefer it if you called me an assassin instead." She shrugged.

"Why do you kill people then?"

"It's my job, assassination has been running in my family for centuries."

"So you wouldn't kill others if it wasn't your job?" Gon raised a brow.

"I..." Killua remained silent. _"That's a good question...would I not kill anymore if it wasn't for the family business?"_

"-llua? Killua?" Gon tried getting her attention.

"Ah, sorry, kinda spaced out there-" She blinked as if she realized something, "Ok now that you know about my kind it's my turn to ask questions!"

Gon scratched his head, "Sure why not? Go ahead!"

Killua gave him a deadpan look. _"Yep, he's an idiot..." _she thought, "Where did you learn to bandaged up my wounds like this." She raised her arm. "As much as I hate to admit it, this was done rather professionally."

"Heh, thanks." Gon blushed. "I'm not that good though, my guardian is aspiring to be a doctor so I practically learned everything from watching her."

"Her?" Killua said a bit confused.

"Her name is Leora; right now she's off at University though, so I have the house to myself. She still manages to pay the bills though."

"So you're by yourself?"

"Yep!"

Killua remained silent for a moment as she observed him; the air around him seemed a bit different for some reason. She then decided to ignore it and move on. "Ok, second: Why is your world so freezing cold?!"

"It's winter now that's why," Gon laughed.

"What is this 'winter'? Alteria doesn't have all this white freezing cold stuff and terrible temperatures!"

"It's part of the cycle of seasons, I assume you live between spring and summer weather so…" Gon's hand went to the drawer and pulled out a small children book and flipped to a page "See? Spring is when it slight warm and cool, summer is when it's very hot, fall when the leaves change colors and it gets slightly colder, and winter is when snow falls and it gets really cold." Gon explained while pointing at the pictures that represented each of those season.

Killua watched him explain it in amusement, "That's kind of cool...but doesn't it suck that it changes every once in a while?"

"Not really, we 'humans' are used to this kind of thing!" He teased sticking out his tongue and Killua scoffed at him. "Want to try and eat something now? I have soup in the kitchen."

"Nah, I don't feel hungry-" Suddenly she began to feel dizzy. "W-What? Not again-" A small spark of red light emitted from her wing as she fell unconscious again.

"Killua!" Gon managed to catch her before she fell of the bed. "What was that light?" Gon moved her back to the bed and looked at her wing.

There was a small symbol of sorts drawn with stained blood and it looked like it was pulsating it glowed red on and off.

"What is this?" His hand reached to touch it but was shocked by some sort of electric shock "Gahh!" Gon quickly retracted his hand. Gon looked at the mark in anxiety for his new friend.

"This can't be normal..."

* * *

This is the end of chapter 2! Please review if you liked it and if you want me to continue!


	3. For the last time, I'm not a vampire!

Here's chapter 3! For some reason I'm not proud of this chapter, but I need to get this part of the story out of the way. I'm sorry if it feels short too OTL later chapters will be longer and better than this one I swear!

Once again, thanks to Nispedana for beta-ing! She's just awesome I don't know what I do without her awesome editing skills ;U;

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

Gon walked back into his room and set a glass of water down on his desk. He sat down and looked at Killua "It's already been a day." He said, talking to no one in particular. Killua was still fast asleep and the symbol that was on her wing was still there- glowing on and off, making him feel quite worried.

"There's gotta be something I can do but what?" Gon was used to helping out injured animals but Killua was different. He didn't know how to go about helping her out regarding the glowing mark on her wing.

He looked over to the clock and the green light flashed 11:26 PM on the display. He sighed thought that maybe he should go and get some rest. But when he slowly got up from his desk chair, he suddenly heard Killua seethe her teeth in pain.

He abruptly turned around and dashed beside her. "Killua," he called out, firmly holding her shoulder. It looked like she was having a nightmare- and yet she looked like she was experiencing real, unimagined, pain at the same time. Gon began to lightly shake her hoping to wake her up as soon as possible.

"Killua wake up. Please."

This went on for a torturous amount of seconds, until she flinched and her eyes then shot open. She blinked weakly at him, as soon as she recognized him as her vision was painfully blurry when she woke. "...Gon?" She squeaked, and Gon's eyes softened considerably emitting the strong relief that flooded through him.

"Sorry, but it seemed like you were in a lot of pain." He admitted to her. Killua's eyes twitched in embarrassment of showing an even weaker side of her, and she moved up towards her pillow.

"N-Nah its fine." She said dismissively, slightly looking away. Gon felt like he was nowhere near 'dismissed', though, so he pulled himself together and decided to try harder to know more about her.

"I know you're tired but I've been meaning to ask you something," Killua watched him look at her wing "The last time you fainted that symbol on your wing began glowing. Does it mean anything?"

"Symbol? Glowing?" Killua tilted her head. 'On my wi—' Her eyes widened in remembrance.

_A crooked smiled formed on his face while he wrote a strange symbol of some sorts on Killua's wings using her blood "I'll just put you out of commission for a short while, your brother would kill me if he knew what I did,"_

"That damn Hisoka..." She gritted her teeth. Gon jerked in surprise, not getting what she was suddenly mad about.

"Wait, what?"

But she ignored his inquiry and threw him a serious look, somehow catching Gon by surprise. "Gon...can you describe what the symbol looks like?"

"Uh, it looks like a spiral and an arrow point down below it and there's some strange writing on top. I can't read it." He really couldn't read it; it was in a foreign language to him.

"Spiral, arrow pointing down-" Killua face lost a gallon of blood. "Oh, shit."

"What? What does it mean?" Gon asked frantically.

"It's a curse, why couldn't I distinguish it earlier?" She tried sitting up on the bed to take a better look at her wing. She was never really good at noticing curses when they were in effect. "That's why I still feel weak, it's draining my magic and life force."

"No way! How are you going to break this curse?"

"Well, this curse was written with my blood right?" Gon nodded assuming it was her blood, "Then I just have to feed off some blood opposite to mines."

"What do you mean?"

"If there's a stage where us demon become unbearably weak, we feed off of other species and creatures. After drinking their blood it would usually cancel out curses such as these ones. I guess he put this on me knowing there wasn't any other creature in sight around that forest." She explained.

"Hmm, like a vampire huh?" He titled his head to look at Killua sharp teeth.

"I'm not a vampire!" She hissed.

"Are you sure?" Gon raised a brow.

"Of course I'm sure! Just because we have fangs doesn't mean we're like them!" She huffed.

"Hmmmmm, ok so you're not a vampire, what a bat-"

"Don't even go there," Killua cut him off. Gon sweat-dropped under her glare.

"O-Ok then," Gon thought for a moment his finger rubbing his chin. "Well then what about me?"

"Huh? What about you?" She furrowed her brow at him.

"You can drink my blood and you can get better right? I'm a different than you after all." Gon said bluntly. "That would work right?"

Killua's eye twitched as if he said something idiotic- which it was.

"...HAAHH? You... Were you listening to what I just said?"

"Hai!" Gon replied truthfully, and Killua frowned further.

"You realize if I suck out your blood you might die? I can't control the amount I'll draw out!"

Gon blinked, "Well...I have a feeling I'll be alright!" He weakly chuckled.

"I nearly killed you days ago and now you want to risk your life to help me break this curse just because your instincts told you you'll be fine?!"

'Are you an idiot?' She thought after berating him.

"Yep! Because I trust you!"

And with that, Killua suddenly stopped yelling at him.

He just said he trusted her.

Her whole life, no one had ever trusted her- at least not fully- and she lived a very long time.

Killua looked back at Gon appalled and slightly upset at how he was willingly able to give up everything so easily. "H-how, I mean...why? Why are you doing so much?"

"You would do the same for me wouldn't you?" He smiled and shrugged his shoulders shyly.

Something just clicked in Killua's head just now. "I..." She gritted her teeth at the lack of satisfactory reaction from her brain.

"So what do I have to do?" Gon smiled, still waiting for her response.

Killua looked at him. "Are, you really sure you want to go through this?" Gon nodded determinedly. "I can't change your mind?" Gon shook his head. Killua sighed.

"Great," She mused bitterly. _"…he's one of those kinds of people that when they decided to do something, nothing will shake them away from it."_

"I hate humans," She voiced out. "I hate how weak they are, how mortal they are, they have no powers no sense of dominance and they start off strong but they grow weak and die!" Gon sweat-dropped. She motioned her finger for him to come closer, he did just that and Killua leaned towards him.

"But maybe..." she pulled back at first, the fangs of her teeth showing. She closed her eyes as she bit Gon's neck and began sucking. "But maybe you're different from other humans, j-just maybe I can bring myself not to hate you..." she thought as she slowly drank from him.

Despite not being able to control her urges of wanting large amounts of blood she tried her best to restrain herself, for Gon's sake. He trusted her, so at least in return she has to make sure he absolutely didn't die.

He squinted his eyes in pain the moment when Killua bit his neck. He closed his eyes trying to bear the sudden pain but instead he began feeling dizzy as if his energy was being sucked away. He fell unconscious a couple of minutes afterwards. Noticing Gon was falling Killua stopped feeding caught him with her uninjured arm.

"Oh snap did I take too much?" She looked at Gon's pale face and checked his pulse. His life wasn't in any danger. She sighed in relief. She looked towards her wing and noticed the cursed symbol beginning to fade away.

She then looked back down at Gon who was breathing very heavy in his sleep. "Gon." She uttered, bending down to his ears- as if he could hear her voice...

…And muttered words she would never thought she would say in her life.

"Thank you."

* * *

Please review if you want me to continue! XD


	4. The goal is to make you smile

Here's Chapter 4! Yeah, I feel like a dork posting this on my birthday, but it feels appropriate somehow XD

If anyone gets confused mid way, Gon found Killua around Christmas, so technically it would be New Years Eve for them now XD

And once again (yep I'm going to do this every time! XD ) Thanks to Nispedana for Beta-ing this chapter! There's going to be a delay with chapter 5 though since there's a couple of things I need to revise OTL

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

Killua still couldn't move her leg so she managed to use her arm to lift Gon back on her bed and made him lie beside her. She thought about going back to sleep but she couldn't help but stay awake and think about the events that transpired earlier.

She was becoming soft on a human already.

Before she even met Gon, she would cringe just at the thought of befriending a human, but now… it started to feel like that it might not be such a bad idea, after all.

Now that the curse was out of the way, her body would begin healing faster on its own. The wound on her stomach was already healing nicely and now she hoped her wing would heal quicker so she would finally be able to retract them back into her body. It was becoming uncomfortable sleeping with them out.

She sighed and looked at the figure beside her once more.

Gon's breathing started to stabilize after a couple of hours and his face was starting to gain back its healthy color. "This guy is ridiculously crazy," She muttered to herself, relieved at his slow (but certain) recovery. "What the hell is he made out of?" she poked the side of Gon's cheek and that caused him to stir.

"Ah. " She sweat-dropped as she saw his eyes slowly opened. His head turned to her, freaking grinned, and held his thumb up.

"Morning," Gon said weakly and yawned. "See? I told you I would be fine,"

She flushed. "...Idiot," She whispered and looked away from him. "Get some more sleep."

"Ok," He said, and an instant later, Gon fell back to sleep again. Killua blinked at his weirdness.

_"Is he a creature of habit or what?"_

Killua didn't notice how disgruntled her face was as she looked at her companion's slumbering form. She was exhausted, indeed, but odd enough she didn't exactly feel tired either.

Gon yawned, and as the reflex roused the same in hers and Killua let out a huge yawn herself suddenly feeling tired even though she admitted she didn't want to sleep.

"I should sleep a little more, too." She mused passively giving in, and then rolled over to the other side of the bed.

Another yawn was let out and the instant her head touched the pillow, she could see her vision blurring. It didn't take long for her to join Gon in a deep and especially peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning Gon woke up and stretched his arms. "Ah! I feel so much better now!" He said, and his eyes moved by habit to his right side. He looked at the time and then shifted to the calendar, consequently blinking at a realization.

"Ah! Today is New Years Eve!"

"Mmm, keep it down," Killua groaned in her sleep.

"Sorry about that," Gon chuckled, and looked at the sleeping figure beside him. "Oh yeah, do you celebrate New Year's back at your world?"

"No, I don't even know what it means." Killua mumbled.

"...You don't get out much do you?" Gon gave her a deadpan look.

"I get out! ...To kill people."

"Then that's not going out." Gon argued back.

"Well, at least I'm doing something productive!" She glared at him.

"But killing isn't even productive! And it can't be everything, you have to go out and enjoy life to its fullest!"

"Hmfp, those words mean nothing to me. I've lived for the past sixteen thousand one hundred and twelve years! I still have plenty of time to do other things."

"Like?" Gon waited patiently for an answer.

"Like, uhhh..." Killua tried thinking really, really hard on that question. A couple minutes already past and Gon started laughing.

"W-What?" She puffed her cheeks. "I-It's not funny!"

"Haha! S-Sorry but I just couldn't help it!" Killua shot an angry pout at him but that only made him laugh even harder.

"Sheesh your impossible!"

Gon tried to calm down and stifled his laughter. "You want to try and eat something today?"

"Ehhh? Isn't human food disgusting or something?"

"Where did you hear that?" Gon asked.

Killua thought for a moment, "From a book I think."

"Well I bet the books that you demon's have about us humans must be completely inaccurate anyway," He stuck out his tongue mimicking similar words that Killua mentioned a couple of days ago.

She stuck her tongue back at him. "Fine I'll try this human food of yours."

"Sure, I gotta get up and change clothes." Gon got up from the bed and then looked back at Killua. "What… exactly do you guys eat anyway?"

"Oh the usual…" She mumbled apathetically. "Like blood, crystals energy stones, fairy meats, elixirs etcetera."

"...That can't be healthy," He sweat dropped as he stripped off his shirt and replaced it with another one. He went into the drawer and got a Band-Aid to put on his neck from the feeding session. "I'm going to cook now wait here."

"Wait your cooking?" Gon nodded, "Should I be scared?"

"No!" Gon looked at her in shock while looking flustered.

"Ok I'll believe you for now," She said teasingly while Gon pouted as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Uwaaaa~!" Killua said in awe as she looked at the plate full of toast, pancakes, fruits and fried sunny side up eggs. Her eyes shined as she stared at them.

"You still _scared_ of my cooking?" Gon teased.

"Shut up," She blushed and looked away. "It's not like I want to eat it, but I don't want to go to waste!"

"Right." Gon chuckled.

Killua picked up some pancake and a bit of the egg on her fork and took a bite "This tastes so good!" Killua couldn't help but compliment Gon's cooking while she was eating. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I snacked on something already don't worry," He snacked on most of the fruits while he was cooking anyway.

"Speaking of food, how did you learn to make this stuff?"

"Practice really; Leora isn't the best cook around, so I decided to learn since I had a lot of free time."

"Hehhhh," She said with her mouth full. She eventually ate out all the food. "This tastes even better than a dragon's leg!"

Gon couldn't help but sweat-drop. Again. "Well I'm glad you liked it."

"So what exactly do you do during this New Years Eve, anyway?" She asked bringing back the subject from this morning.

"Ah, we stay up until 12AM at night and celebrate the coming of the New Year. Some people usually go to the temples and shrines to do it, but its better if we stay home this year."

"Temples? Shrines?" Killua shuttered, "Do they still exorcise demons?"

"Well, in anime's yeah, but not as much in real life..."

"Phew, well I feel much more relieved all of a sudden." Killua sighed. "So we're going to stay up then?"

"Yep!" He took the empty plate away from her, "Although you should get some more rest I'll wake you up when it's time ok?"

"Ok," Killua watched Gon walk off. "Wait Gon," The spiky hair teen turn back.

"Yeah?"

"Th...Thanks, for the food..." She said, scratching an invisible itch on her cheek. Gon actually thought Killua was being pretty cute, and he grinned.

"Anytime!"

* * *

It was 11: 50 PM at night and Gon kept on shaking Killua. "Wake up Killua! You're going to miss it!"

"Mmm, miss whaaaa? " She mumbled as she finally opened her eyes and stared at him. "Let me sleeppp~"

"I let you sleep for the whole day already now come on~!" Gon put a blanket around her and a pair of socks and boots that were a little too big for her. He also grabbed a jacket and put it on.

"Where are we going?" She said tiredly as she just let Gon do as he pleased. But then all-of-a-sudden, Gon lifted her off the bed and carried her out the room.

She flinched, "...G-Gon! Put me down!"

"Don't worry about it! Trust me, you're going to love this!" Gon exclaimed.

"Ok! Ok! Just put me down!"

"Your leg hasn't healed yet though!"

"Do you have to carry me bridal style?!"

"Well I can't carry you on my back for this; it would be kind of hard." Gon managed to open the door outside and walked towards the porch. He stepped up on the railing at the side and he jumped up to the roof.

"...Warn me before you do that next time!" Killua shouted, "How are you even able to jump that high?"

"Practice!" He chirped happily.

"You're a wild animal in disguise aren't you?!" She pointed at him.

"No, I'm not!" Gon barked back.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you-"

**Boom!**

A noise went off in the air as Killua immediately panicked and looked around frantically, "What was that?!"

Gon placed her down on the roof, "The best part of New Years Eve. Fireworks!" He pointed at the sky as they saw another one shoot up in the air and exploded into a beautiful flower looking shape and there was so many colors in one explosion many other followed afterwards creating artwork in the sky.

Killua's eyes reflected the image of the explosions as her eyes widen in amazement. She slowly formed a smiled on her face, "They're beautiful!"

"Yes!" Gon cheered and Killua sent him a questioning look as he was throwing her a weird type of gaze.

"What?"

"I got you to smile naturally!"

Gon noticed that not once did Killua smile… so he secretly made it a goal to make her. He was surprised it came so easily.

Besides, he was a little… curious.

"Huh?" Killua blinked as she looked back at the fireworks "I guess I did..." She thought.

Gon face grew a happy grin. "So aren't you going to wish for something?"

"Wish for something? Why?"

"If you make a wish on the fireworks, your wish will come true!" He pointed out happily.

"Ehh, it sounds like a kid thing..." She frowned.

"There's nothing wrong with it, though. You should try it since your new here!" Gon clapped his hands. "I wish you'll get better!"

Killua blushed, "You could have wished for something else you know!"

"It was the only thing that came to mind," Gon blinked "Now it's your turn!"

Killua sighed "Fine," She clapped the same way Gon did before, "I wish everyone I hate will die a terrible death. The end."

Gon laughed nervously, "Well you could have wished for something more...happier?"

"A wish is a wish, don't ruin my moment!"

"So says the person who just said it was a kid thing!" Gon laughed making Killua steam in an entertaining mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Review if you liked it and if you want me to continue! :)


	5. Gon freecs, the ninja in training?

Sorry for the delay, here's chapter 5! I don't know what kind of reaction I'll get with this, but I'm prepared! Mentally! I can face it! I hope ;v;

And to the anonymous reviewer** ASDFGHJK**, thanks for the review and the birthday wish! XD I couldn't reply back to you so I could only bring up your name on here to hopefully get my message across!

omg I can't believe I forgot to add this earlier but thanks to Nispedana for Beta-ing this chapter too! I love you! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

A week passed since New Year's Eve. Gon and Killua both enjoyed the rest of the holidays eating and talking about whatever came to their minds. Gon was slowly introducing many other new things to Killua as well.

Unfortunately Gon was bound to a cruel and terrible fate he couldn't escape from.

"What the heck is High school?"

"It's a place where you go to learn stuff, a lot of people my age attend there as well and we learn from the teachers there... Didn't I mention that Leora was going to University a while back? I thought you knew about it? " Gon tried explaining as he grabbed some toast from out of the toaster and began buttering it. Killua shook her head quickly mentioning she didn't know what it was at the time. Gon then brought Killua over to the kitchen and she was sitting at one of the kitchen chairs. Her wing was healed so she was finally able to pull them back in her body but she still was unable to walk with her leg yet.

"Learn stuff? Teachers? University? That sounds like a lot of bull, it seems like they imprison you for a day, and send you home when they don't want to torture you anymore."

"Killua..." Gon sweat-dropped. "It's not that bad of a place, really. And I get the weekends off!" He laughed nervously as he sat down to eat his toast. "I'm in my final year of high school so I only have six months before I'm done."

"Six months of imprisonment," She muttered, as if correcting him. He twitched.

"Killua!"

"I know, I know~" She waved it off, "so what do you do after you finish this High School?"

"You go to either a College or University, but I'm not planning on that."

"Why?"

"Well, you have to pay a lot of money to go to them. The only reason why Leora was able to get in is because of a scholarship she got, but I'm not really good with academics or anything," He scratched behind his head nervously. "I'm just going to get a regular job afterwards since our school doesn't allow us to work while were studying."

"I see...so what job are you going to go for?"

"Hm, I'm not too sure. Something easy, I guess." He shrugged just before looking at the clock.

**Tick**

_Tock_

**Tick**

_Tock_

It was then that it hit him.

"Ack!" He yelled, making Killua cringe in surprise. "Wha—"

"I'm going to be late!" Gon announced and shoved the rest of the toast in his mouth and grabbed his backpack. "I left the crutches on the side if you need to get back to my room, and you can get whatever you want from the fridge." He quickly uttered in his rush.

He paused a few meters later and grinned. "I'll be back by 3, ok?"

"Ok!" Killua waved and with a whoosh, Gon was out the door.

Killua slumped on the kitchen table and sighed. "I am going to be so bored."

She let her face rest on her palm, a sign she was entering a daze. Another sigh was let out and she found herself thinking about a person that was with her just a few seconds prior.

After getting to know Gon a bit more, she realized that having him as company was very… enlightening. They were able to talk about a lot of things she never bothered talking about at home.

Or rather, it wasn't that she never bothered. She probably did when she was still young. It was just dismissed as something trivial. Something not worth her time—even when she had an eternity.

How ironic…

Now, Killua can freely say anything to Gon and he wouldn't tell her off. She smiled; she felt something slightly changed within her. At home, she only held a cold, dull or serious expression towards everything but here at Gon's house; she was laughing and smiling along with an idiot of a human.

She hummed happily as she took a sip of the tea Gon made for her. She smiled at the front door that Gon just used.

"You better hurry back, Gon."

* * *

Gon ran as fast as he could towards the school "I'll make it, I'll make it, I'll-" He chanted forcing himself to run faster but after he turned at a intersection...

THUMP!

He seemed to have bumped into someone. "I'm sorry-"

After bowing, he readied himself to go hoping his sincere apology would be enough for the person to let him go. But when he opened his eyes and absorbed his surroundings, he realized that he bumped into someone belonging to group of eight students from his year.

And they were trampling over a poor stray cat.

Poof! And so the guilt of bumping into an innocent person was gone. He glared.

"What are you doing?!"

"Well if it isn't Freecs!" A gruffy-looking teen looked at him, pompously crossing his arms.

"What are you doing?" A smaller guy shot back, walking to him, right beside the gruffy taller one. "Bumping into us like that?"

Gon's eye twitched at the fact that he just had to bump himself right into some bullies from school, but he firmly stood on his ground and faced them seriously. He was, after all, never the one to waver.

"Leave that cat alone!"

"Leave that cat alone~!" Someone whined imitating his sentence while the other boys laughed. One of them grabbed his jacket collar from behind him and slammed him against the wall. "You think you can order us around, you son of a murderer?!"

Gon growled back he counted the amount of people in front of him. He noticed that the cat was able to get away safely but now... he wasn't.

_"There's 8 of them...I can take them!"_

Or so he thought.

And 10 minutes later, he was in the school's infirmary putting on some bandages on his cheek and hands.

"O-Ow… Ow!" He squinted his eye as he cleaned the rest of his face. "Ok, so maybe eight against one was a bad idea..." He sighed. If it was less than five surrounding him, he probably would have done better especially since they fought outside of the school grounds.

It had always been like this. Since technically those bullies were right, he was the son of a murderer.

Gon's father Ging Freecs was a notorious criminal around this part of town. He occasionally broken into stores, robbed banks and murdered people at random. He constantly taunted the police and other national forces but they could never catch him for some… peculiar reason.

His actions dwindled after he met Gon's mom and when he was born, but then one day when Gon was about two to three years old, he suddenly vanished. Gon never figured out what happened to him in the end, but unfortunately for Gon, others began believing he would be just like his father. Ging's name spread across many countries and many other cities alike. And most students didn't associate with him because of his infamous name.

But he's just plain old Gon, he wasn't a bad person, it was just that others his age couldn't see that so they either avoided him, or they tried to get rid of him.

Noticing the time, he quickly rushed out and walked into his classroom. "Morning!" Gon cheered and the whole class grumbled at him they looked away from him as he made his way to the seat at the very back of the class. "I was just trying to lighten up the mood" He pouted, everyone kept on ignoring him.

Their teacher walked in after he did. "Ok class is starting!" Mr. Hanzo yelled, "Today I'm giving out an assignment on Ninja's! And I'm putting all of you in groups!"

The class whispers happily wondering who would be in which group.

"Quiet! I'm going to announce the groups!" Mr. Hanzo once again shouted to get their attention; he listed out each of the groups he arranged in his folder. By the time he finished listing out everyone he closed his folder "Ok! The rest of the class you have free time to get with your group and work on this assignment! It's due next Wednesday! Any questions?"

Gon blinked and raised his hand, Mr. Hanzo jolted back surprised and quickly looked away "Err, yes Gon?"

"You didn't assign me a group." Gon looked at him slightly worried. And the whole class began the chatter quietly.

"Oh, there's a odd number of students anyway um, you can do it by yourself then! A great Ninja should overcome all sorts of obstacles!" He nervously made an excuse purposefully leaving Gon the only man out. He then pulled out a sharp ninja blade. "You ready for your training now? Today is your turn Gon~"

"Eh? Well not really! W-Why?" He pushed his chair back, preparing for the worse.

"Sharingannnnnn!" He threw ninja stars at him and Gon quickly dodge them as he hid underneath his desk to avoid them.

The whole class began to laugh at their antics. "It a shuriken!" Someone in the class yelled to correct him.

"Oh well! Katanaaaaaaa!" Hanzo yelled as he threw an even bigger shuriken at Gon.

"Where is he getting all of these weapons from?" He barely dodged the giant star. "Mou, you're destroying the class again!"

"But you haven't finished your training yet!"

Gon yelped as he quickly closed the classroom door and sighed exhaustedly. Since it was a free period, he was able to move around freely but since he wasn't in a group, it was going to be twice the work for him.

"Ahh!" Gon shrieked as he saw the sword pierced through the door. "That was close!"

"Gon!" Hanzo looked down at him. "Just because your Ging's son doesn't mean I'm going to let you off easily! Haha!" He directed his sword at him. Apparently, the ninja knew his father from way back.

Hanzo lost to Ging in a 'fair' ninja battle, and he was out to beat Gon as to claim his revenge.

"Fight me like the true ninja you are!"

"B-But I'm not a ninja Hanzo! I keep telling you!"

"If you're able to put down my sword, I'll give you an 'A' without doing any of the group work!" He completely ignored Gon's retort.

"But you didn't assign me to a group either- WAY!" Gon yelped as Hanzo began chasing him down the hall, and Gon ran away as fast as he could. He looked behind him seeing Hanzo was still behind his trail but Gon accidentally tripped over someone's shoe. "Owwww Sorry!- Principal Netero-san?" Gon quickly stood up.

"Oya, Gon! I see your having your daily training already! Hohoho!" The old man chuckled.

"It isn't funny though! It looks like he has a real sword this time!" For some reason the principal began to sprint along with Gon. "Eh? Why are you following me?"

"Well it seems like fun! Even though you're not allowed to run in the halls! Hoho!"

"But you're running too!" Gon pointed out for him but the old man merely shrugged in response. When he passed the art crafts room, he quickly caught a glance at the sink and got an idea "I got it!"

Gon ran over to the sink and saw the perfect ammo he needed. Netero also looked down at the sink and smirked "Oh ho I see! Shall I also assist you?"

Gon smirked back "Please do!"

* * *

Hanzo entered in the room "I got ya! -huh?" He faced both the Principal and Gon.

And they were holding water balloons.

"Uh, oh..."

They both threw the bouncy balls of 'pain' straight at Hanzo.

SPLASH!

The bald head teacher shook the look of shock away from his face unconsciously held his get-up, realizing that his clothes that got seriously wet. His eyes widened in aghast.

"M-My ninja clothes! You think you're good huh? But I'm even better!" He threw his shuriken at the tap of the sink...

However, the tap broke and the water began squirting out everywhere. The three of them screamed as they ran out of the room with their clothes fully wet. Netero laughed heartedly. "Well that was fun! But all the repairs are going to come out from your paycheck Hanzo!"

"Ack! No! Please! I was only honing my skills to become the great master ninja!"

Gon sweat dropped. "Um, but I thought you were going to do that in secret..."

A long silence occurred. "...I shall get you for this Gon!" He threw a mini smoke bomb to the floor and it went off and by the time the smoke cleared, Hanzo was no longer there.

Gon and Netero simply laughed at the ninja's weirdness. "Yohoho ~ It's good to see the school so lively!"

"Un!" Gon couldn't agree more. The old principal looked at him, suddenly wearing a softer smile.

"Now Gon, since it's your last few months of High School, I want you to have as much fun as possible!"

Gon nodded, cutting him off. "I will!"

"-while you pass all of your subjects!" He finished.

"I'll try my best..." Gon sulked and Netero chuckled at him.

"Hohoho! Now that's the spirit my boy! And I don't want other students to get you down either alright?"

"Don't worry Netero-san, they don't bother me!"

"Well that's good to hear Gon! Now I should be getting back to work before our vice principal scolds me again!" Netero then sped past Gon. "Toddles!"

"Have fun!" Gon waved at Netero as he turned the corner. He looked down at his wet clothes and let out a sigh. "I guess I should change into my gym clothes for now."

As he changed his clothes, he couldn't stop chuckling at the recollection of the commotion earlier on. He also realized that Netero was always looking out for him for whatever reason. He knew his father but he still saw Gon in a better light.

Gon smiled at that last thought.

Since it was a free period though, he decided to pay Gonta a visit in the forest. So he excitedly jumped out the window and ran towards the forest that was up head of him. The forest in Gon's city was practically the heart of their town so he could easily go anywhere else in town just by breezing through the paths of the old forest.

Immediately he saw Kinta running around trying to catch his own tail "Kinta! I came to visit!" He waved at the small cub. Kinta caught Gon's scent in the air and rushed to him and jumping into his arms.

From the far corner, Gonta was there watching them. "Hey Gonta! Guess what? That girl is going to be fine now!" He smiled at his animal friend as Gonta made a muffled like noise in response. "Her name is Killua, and she's a demon of some sorts! She's from another world! Like Star Wars!" He explained to him as Gonta made a noise of acknowledgement.

Gon smiled. "She's a really nice person too! And she's starting to smile a bit more now! I was starting to get worried!"

The taller kitsuneguma hovered on top of Gon and then he fell down on top of him giving Gon his usual bear hug. Gon laughed as he hugged Gonta back. "I actually have a free period right now so that's why I came to see you two! And oh, Killua is going to stay at my place for a while since she still needs to heal."

Gon was able to communicate with both animals with ease, better than any other people he would usually try to talk to. "I'm going to try and introduce her to all the things about our world! Since Killua should enjoy herself here!"

Gonta barked happily in response and Gon smiled brightly. Kinta was already on his shoulder trying to bite Gon's hair. "...I forgot my jacket!" He started realizing how cold it was outside and began to shiver. "I'll visit again later!" He quickly placed Kinta back on the ground as he ran back to his school.

As he walked back in, apparently there was an announcement on the PDA. "Alright students! Head down to the assembly hall, unless you want to skip which is fine by me! Hohoho!" Echoed Netero's voice but it was interrupted by another speaker.

"Students! Do not listen to him! Netero-san, please behave more like a principal!" The other man quarreled with him.

"Aww but what fun would that be Wing? You should be more like the students and find another girlfriend-"

"For the last time, I didn't get dumped!" Mr. Wing flustered.

Gon laughed at the strange announcement as he made his way to the assembly hall. It was the usual typical assembly for students welcoming them back to school and how they should work hard and the routine speech.

And for the rest of the day Gon received glares from Mr. Hanzo because once again he 'defeated him' in battle the 'non-ninja way.' He grabbed his backpack and then Hanzo shouted, "Oh yeah! Parent-Teacher meetings are coming up! So sign on the sheet up there if your parents need to talk!"

Gon glanced at the sheet of paper posted on the board and an old memory came to him.

_"Gon! Make sure you grow up to be a strong man so you can deal with all the hard things out there. Ok dear?" His mother patted his head._

_"Ok Mama!" A two year old Gon giggled happily._

_"And if all else fails, use rock paper scissors!" She held her fists out confidently._

_"Ok!"Gon imitated her._

_"Nao! You can't solve everything with rock paper scissors!" Mito-san scolded her._

_But mother and son both giggled at her naively._

Gon blinked at the sudden memory and smiled. "Nah..." He laughed to himself knowing Leora wouldn't have the time to come down from University just for a meeting. His mother...Well, she died long time ago, including some of his other relatives.

Since the moment his real family vanished from his life, Gon had to learn to make it out on his own.

He and Leora met in an orphanage when they were younger and were admitted in the same foster home together. By the time she turned 18, she and Gon moved out from their foster house and she took guardianship over him.

Even though Leora sometimes behaves like a strange girl, she seriously works hard at everything she does. But because of that, Gon didn't see her as often as he used to either.

It made him feel slightly lonely.

* * *

As he opened the door to his house, he already heard Killua's voice from the kitchen "Finally you're back!" She happily called out.

And then he just remembered,

He wasn't alone at home anymore.

He smiled. "I'm home!" He yelled back as he closed the door and hanged his jacket. He made his way to the kitchen.

"Gon!" She said relieved that he was finally home. From what it looks like, she hasn't move from the chair at all. "I was so bored! Does school really take this long?" She pouted. She felt as if her special time with Gon was being taken away from her...

Wait, when did she get so possessive?

"Yep!"

She looked up and saw the band-aids on his cheek. "What happened to your face?"

"I got hit!"

"By what?"

"A fist?" He said it as if it was a question more than an answer.

Her eyes furrowed. "Why?"

"Errr, I got into a fight?"

"Why did you get into one?"

"...I thought I could take them all!"

"Idiot! You have to know your limits!"

"But I don't know my limits!"

"HAH?! Even I know my own, how comes you don't?!"

"Because I never pay attention to it!" Gon laughed, but his laughter easily faded from receiving an intense glare from Killua.

She sighed, "I really should drop by this school sometime to see what it's like." And then she thought. _"Well killing off some humans might not be so bad either..."_

"Nah, I think you'll get more bored if you go there Killua..." Gon couldn't really picture her going to school.

"Oh really? What exactly do you do there again?"

"Get chased by ninja weapons mostly!" Gon bluntly admitted.

"...Ninja weapons?" Killua gave him a weird look twitching her eyebrow.

"My teacher is a self proclaimed Ninja, and he wants us to graduate knowing all the arts!"

She stared at him straight in the face and said "High school is the weirdiest and the most terrifying place I have ever heard of in my life."

Gon couldn't help but laugh out loud.

* * *

I feel bad making Ging look like the bad guy here, but oh well OTL

Please review if you like it and want me to continue!


	6. Date? x Dresses? x Chocolate?

Here's chapter 6! Sorry it if took a while to upload since I had some tests and Nisp is now going to be busy with school again so yeah! XD

This chapter was mostly inspired by a similar situation I encountered in real life (except with more than two people XD) and My tiny little adorable baby cousin who is going to turn 2 soon! I feel so proud ;w; I need to find a present for him since his b-day is coming up! *v*

And SAO inspired the whole mama/papa thing in this chap, thanks for reminding me Jun! XDD

And to Ugo-kun, thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this update too!

And thanks to Nispedana for beta-ing! ;v;

Although I kinda need to re-type chapter 7 at the moment, so this fic will be on a slight short break, I should update at least end of this month or sometime next month, sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

About a month has passed and Gon walked back in the house holding a bag of groceries. "I'm back!" Then as his eyes surveyed the room, for about a second, he paused. "Killua…? What are you doing?"

Gon stared at his friend who was doing a hand stand on the floor. The girl scoffed and then stated the obvious. "Trying to walk with my hands instead."

Gon chuckled. "I see you were very bored while I was away..."

"Yes! I was verrrryyyyy serioouusssllly baaaaadly bored! Waiting for you to come home from school is bad enough!" Killua exclaimed with exaggeration and Gon laughed at that. The raven-haired boy then looked at the girl's (inverted) back to see their progress.

"Well you've gotten better over the month, let's try and help you walk again," Gon said as he saw Killua take out her wings and flew back to her seat. "Those wings are really handy!"

"You can say that again," She said. Gon held out his hand to her, "Hm what?"

"You can hold on to me while you try getting up again." Killua blushed and looked away.

"I said it the last time and I will say it this time, I don't need help-" She stood up holding onto the table but as she let it go she fell, but Gon managed to catch her just before she hit the floor. She flushed, and upon realizing this she mentally looked at herself in distaste. _"Why am I getting so flustered over this?"_ She thought.

But Gon remained oblivious to her inner conflicts and just grinned. "Gotcha!" He said and did not divert his gaze by an inch. "You ok?"

"Mmm," She couldn't give a coherent reply. Gon raised her back up.

"Let's try again, ok?"

"...Ok..." She mumbled as she easily gave into Gon's words.

Both of her hands held onto Gon's arms and she slowly took a step. "That's it, keep on going," Gon encouraged her while he took another step back holding on to Killua's arms to support her.

She thought it was embarrassing, getting help by Gon, and feeling like a two-year old again. But Gon had helped her from the very beginning… and she didn't know why she was feeling this embarrassed around him.

Did she not trust him enough? No, that couldn't be it.

In her daze, she realized she managed to make a couple more steps than usual. Quickly snapping out of it, she looked at Gon who was grinning proudly at her advancement. "That's better than yesterday!"

"Yeah," Killua looked down and tried to focus on her footing.

"Ne, Killua?"

"Hm?"

"How exactly did you get hurt anyway?" Gon finally decided to ask. He realized he didn't ask her about it earlier since he was more focused on her recovery.

She remained silent for a moment trying to determine whether she should tell the truth or not. An image of Gon grinning like an honest idiot came to mind and she laughed.

"Huh? What's funny?" Gon asked.

"Nothing," Killua quickly said. "Well if you really want to know, I was attacked by my brother's friend."

"Why would he attack you?"

"Well I don't know! He's a creepy perverted guy who likes to fight and kill people for the joy of it. The moment I mention the Genei...Ryoudan..." She paused. "...Well shit, who would have thought..."

"Um, did you figure out something?" Gon sweat dropped confused at her reaction.

Killua breathed, "Ok listen carefully," She raised a finger. "Hisoka is a gay and creepy clown. His turn on's is blood, ridiculously strong people, and tiny little children." She recited sarcastically. "I first came to the human world to track down and kill off some demons that so happens to dwell here, but I bet Hisoka wants to kill them off and that's why he took me down. Probably..."

"Are you still planning on killing them?" Gon asked.

"I'm not sure, for all I know they're probably dead already because of him." She grunted.

"So what do you plan to do for now on then?"

"Well..." She thought, she was having so much fun being with Gon she didn't really want to leave him. Right now her leg is the only excuse for staying. She frowned at that last thought.

Did that mean that at the moment it got better… she would have to leave?

She thought maybe she would get the job done quickly head home and report and maybe...take a vacation? No, her mother wouldn't let her. _"I never really like living at home but, I...I really like it here."_ She felt so relaxed here in this dimension. But there was no way she could stay here forever. No matter how much she wanted to.

_"And if I don't leave then dad or Illumi will seek me out..."_

Gon noticed her in deep thought and smiled. "Well if you don't know what to do after your leg get's better, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like to think about it!" He said, assuming Killua was thinking about that."But you don't have to force yourself to make a decision, take as much time as you want. I'm sure you'll be fine!"

"W-What! Are you a mind reader?' Killua yelled at him.

"Nope, but it was written all over your face!" He chuckled.

"I-I'm not that obvious!" She blushed furiously.

"Yes, you are! You wear your heart on your sleeve!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too, oh yeah I let go of you if you hadn't noticed," He stuck his tongue out.

"Wait- what?" Killua looked down at her feet and noticed she wasn't holding on to Gon anymore and she actually took normal steps while she was bickering at him.

"Try walking!"

"I already did!" she huffed but surprisingly was able to take more steps than she was able to do the previous day."Whoa!" She tripped over her long pants she was wearing.

Gon merely laughed and helped her back up again. "I guess it's about time to get some of your own clothes, ne?" Since Killua was wearing most of his clothes since apparently Leora's clothing was either too small or too big for her.

"Hah? No way am I going shopping! I prefer your clothing since they-" She paused mid sentence and started blushing.

"Since they what?" Gon looked at her.

Killua looked away. _"They smell nice"_ was what she was about to say. She rummaged her mind to come up with an excuse, "T-They make me feel warm! It's still freezing cold here in your world!"

Gon chuckled at the sentence, completely believing her."Sorry about the weather, but you really do need clothes." Gon scratched his head. "None of my clothes can really fit you, so when your leg fully heals, how about we go out and get some?"

Killua batted an eyelid just before she threw him a glare. "But shopping for clothes sounds so girly!" She gulped. "And at home I just get hand me down clothes from my brothers anyway."

Gon stared at her and pondered. "So, you've never shopped befo-" He was cut because his mouth was slapped before he could continue.

"Ok! I haven't! You don't have to say it out loud!" Killua yelped.

"It's not a bad thing," Gon pointed out and gently removed her hand away. "There always time to try something new! I bet you've been an assassin for so long and you just coop yourself up in whatever place you live in, you never really had the time, so don't look so flustered about it!" He looked at Killua seeing how she was completely flustered. Gon thought she looked pretty cute at the moment.

"It's close to Valentine's Day anyhow, so there would be more chocolate out there for you to try when you go out!" Gon exclaimed.

"...Wait, what's Valentine's Day?" Killua titled her head in confusion; Gon just couldn't stop laughing at her cluelessness.

* * *

Off somewhere in the dark alleys of the human world Hisoka was up to his usual activities.

In front of him lays a dead human man with at least a dozen of playing cards slit all over his vital spots. Hisoka chuckled in delight. "I'm starting to get bored already." He smirked as he walked away from the dead man and out into a ghetto area. The houses were empty and the city apparently looked overrun.

A sudden swish noise was heard and he held out his hand only to catch a tiny needle. "Well if it isn't Illumi? Long time no see~" The clown turned and looked above at a build where a man with long jet black hair stood. His dead looking eyes were as dark as hell and the wings that sprouted from his back were of the same dark color.

He flew down towards Hisoka and they both gave each other a high five. "You should really learn to conceal the scent of the dead." He said dully as he looked over to the alley where the smell of a dead human was obvious.

"But the smell of death smells wonderful and delicious! Don't you agree?" He licked his lips as Illumi shook his head at him. "So what brings you here? I sworn you had a mission in Falsentria?" He flicked back the needle at Illumi and he caught it flawlessly.

"I finished that already, I'm just slightly concerned about Killua." His face did not show any emotion "It's been almost two months since she was sent out, yet she still hasn't returned home yet."

"Oh my, that is something to worry about." Hisoka ran a hand through his hair. "She would finish her job within a week usually."

"Usually." Illumi said monotonously, but Hisoka, knowing him for a long time, knew the hint of anxiety present in his voice. "Something doesn't feel right, perhaps she's actually failed?"

Hisoka chuckled. "Failed? Why not dismiss that thought and think about something else. Besides, were talking about the strongest assassin in all of Alteria."

"I suppose you have a point. Unless her targets were too hard for her to handle on her own."

"And what are her targets if I may ask?"

"Biscuit Kruger, she stole the blue planet pearl from the oldest dragon in the Mythica which should be illegal. Kurapika Kuruta is a demon on the run for drinking the mysterious dragon's blood. And you already know of the Genei Ryodan and how they stolen seventy century worth of gold from the main palace. They still continue to commit many other crimes mind you." Illumi explained the targets in detail.

"Ara, she might have a run in the Genei Ryoudan then. Even if they're thieves there some of the stronger demons around I've heard." He bite his thumb and licked his blood. "I would love to fight their leader of course~"

"Your still hung up on them I see," Illumi sighed. "I still have another mission to do in Gorgan Heild dimension. So let me know if you see her and tell her to hurry up and get the job done if she hasn't. Mother is going to punish her for prolonging the mission."

"Well that something she would do~" Hisoka turned away, "I have more prey I'd like to hunt around this dimension. Until then."

"Until then." Illumi nodded, and with a soft and swift 'woosh'—he flew away.

And watching the other man's back, Hisoka turned. And he walked off into the darkness with an evil smirk pasted on his face.

* * *

A couple of days later, Killua leg finally healed and Gon planned to take her out to show her around town. As she put on Gon's other jacket and an old pair of Leora's boots, he mentioned that they should buy some clothes while they're out.

That completely turned Killua off.

She said she was fine with the clothes Gon loaned to her. Killua almost ran back into the living room if Gon didn't grab her hand and began pulling her out the door.

"Come on, it's just some clothes Killua!" Gon tried to pull her outside of the house.

"No! I'm keeping your clothes and that's final!" Killua tried pulling herself back in the house. She secretly wanted to keep wearing Gon's clothes but there's no way she was going to admit that out loud.

"Then what am I going to wear?" Gon protested.

"Don't ask me!" She stuck her tongue out at him forcing herself back in the house.

"Killua! I have enough allowance if that's what you're worried about!" Gon struggled to pull her back outside. Why they were playing tug of war? They had no clue.

"No! I don't wanna!"

"Don't wanna what?"

"I don't want to wear those- frilly dresses!" She yelled but then Gon quickly covered his mouth to make sure he doesn't laugh "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

"I wasn't even planning on getting you one! They're too expensive!"

"...Oh...Then why didn't you say that in the first place!?"

"I thought you already knew!"

"Liar!"

"Not!"

Gon slipped behind her and placed a hat over her head and playfully pushed her outside the moment she was about to take off her boots. Gon locked the door and Killua was about to force her way back in the house until Gon quickly grabbed her hand and forced her to walk with him.

"Let me go!" She yelped overtaken by surprise. "Gon!" She whined. She would really use her real physical strength if she really wanted to get away.

But there's no way she was going to hurt Gon, now would she?

"You're going to get new clothes and that's that!"

"Hmph!" Killua scoffed but then she gazed back up at Gon from behind and looked back down at her held hand. Her face turned completely red.

They were holding hands.

"G-Gon! You can let go!"

He vehemently shook his head. "No way. You'll run away!"

"I-I won't!" She retorted.

"Hmmmm, you might fly away?"

"Like hell I would fly around in public!"

"Ok well maybe you might bite my hand or something to get away-"

"I-I won't run ok?!" Her head went down the moment Gon turned to look at her. _"Sheesh, why this is so embarrassing?"_ She thought while still hiding the red from her face.

They made it to the first store and Gon opened the door. "See look? There's other clothing besides dresses too!" Killua followed him inside and looked all over the place. For a normal human, maybe walking into clothing store was nothing out of the new. But for Killua… well, she had never seen so many clothes in one place before. Her eyes were wide open due amazed at the openness of the department as if she was a child on her first trip to the store.

"Wah! There's so many!"

"Many to try on! Here!" He placed a sweater over her head. "You should get some warm shirts and some t-shirts since spring is just around the corner!"

"Hehh," She took the sweater off of her head and looked at it. Gon pointed at the change room that was across from them indicated that where she needs to go to try them on. "I want to find some other stuff first!"

Killua ran off and looked at the other clothing that was around the store. Gon watched her go on ahead. "She seems so excited! Just like Leora!" Gon remembered the time Leora told him strictly _"Girls love to shop! So make sure you don't get in my way- Oh look at those shoes!"_ He laughed at the memory.

Gon saw her go into the change room to try on some of the clothes she immediately grew a liking too. She walked out showing Gon some of the stuff she tried on "...So?"

"They look great on you!" Gon complimented.

She flushed.

"I-I'm going back in!" She quickly stammered as she slammed the change room door embarrassed by Gon's compliment.

She eventually walked back out shoved some clothes into Gon hands and ran off to another part of the store. "Sheesh, why does he keep praising me all the time? Doesn't he know how to insult someone- Wait...I doubt it..." She sighed and then turned an aisle and something caught her eye.

She glanced at a decent looking white summer dress with small lavender flower s on it. It was long enough to go pass her knees while the frills at the bottom weren't as exaggerated like other dresses. "This...surprisingly looks cute..." Killua quietly admitted.

"Why not try it on then?" Gon was suddenly beside her. She jumped surprised and simply glared at him. "Sorry, I got bored so I followed you." He looked back at the dress, "So how about it? It's seems cheap too!"

Killua groaned and thought, _"There's no way I would wear something this girly in front of him-"_

"I bet it'll look really nice on you!" Gon cheerfully disrupted her thoughts.

"F-Fine! I'll try it on then!" Killua huffed as she took the dress into the changing room with her.

After a while, Killua walked out of the change room with the dress on and turned to the side to show Gon. She already felt embarrassed but she didn't even notice the small blush that came on Gon's face.

Gon giggled. "I told you it would look cute on you!"

The blush that was already on her face quickly intensified. "W-Whatever! We'll just get this and were done! Ok?" She quickly went back the change room to change as Gon waited for her once again.

"It's cute when she act's so embarrassed!" Gon giggled but stopped mid thought and blushed. "Wait why did I just think that?" he thought. He genuinely thought Killua as a really great friend. His first best friend even, but what was this other feeling he was getting now?

"Gon! Oi earth to Gon!" Gon snapped out of it as he looked down at Killua who seems like she was getting his attention for a long while "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine! I guess I spaced out for a while." He scratched the back of his head apologetically. Then he went up to the cashier to cash out.

However the cashier seemed to be having a really bad day, and supposedly she recognized Gon from afar and wasn't going to give him any quality customer service. "$40.00" She said flatly as Gon gave her a bill and a couple of coins and left with Killua's new clothes.

"What's with that lady?" Killua sounded really angry. "She has no right to act so bitchy! I outta go back there and kick her ass-"

"Killua! You can't just go and do that!" Gon gaped at her.

"Watch me! This is coming from me, but every other human besides you pisses me off! I'm serious!" Killua looked at him dead serious. Gon laughed nervously.

They walked over to the supermarket and the automatic sliding doors opened "Whoa that's neat- oh wow!" Killua observed the super market looked all over to see all sorts of food, advertising stall, the pharmacy in the corner and the valentine decorations all over the place.

"Welcome! Have some free samples!" A chubby man called them from the entrance and offered them some small chocolate in a small wrapper cup.

"Thanks!" Gon thanked him as he took the chocolate and passed one to Killua. "Here. Try one!"

Killua took the chocolate and looked at it cautiously at first but then she threw it in her mouth and she slowly chewed.

_*Chew*_

_*Chew*_

***Gulp***

The wonderful melting sensation of chocolate spreading within her mouth made her gasp. It was an amazing taste.

"This...is the best thing I've ever tasted!" Killua exclaimed as if the biggest revelation of life was right there. She happily chewed on it more savoring the taste. Her eyes twinkled happily looking at the rest of the chocolate that was up for display, and not to mention possibly up for her consumption later on.

Gon chuckled as he took a bite of his own chocolate as well. "We can buy some to take home. But only some of them, not all." Gon already had the deep gut feeling Killua was going to be a chocoholic.

Too bad she was already became one on the spot.

"Why nottttt?!" She whined.

"Because, you might get cavities!"

"Heh, that's no problem for me!" She pointed at her sharp fangs within her teeth.

"But still, I don't think I want to spend the rest of my allowance just for chocolate..." Gon looked to the display once again.

"Come on, please? I'll pay you back!"

"How? You don't have a job?"

"I do have a job!"

"But it doesn't relate to chocolate at all!"

"Then I'll do chores at home!"

"But last time I left you to do it, you flooded the basement-"

"Shut up! It wasn't my fault, it was that damn machine!"

"But you're the one who poured in all the soap!"

"Not my fault!"

"Yes it is-"

CRASH!

Something small crashed into Killua from behind and knocked her over. Gon was quick to catch her however, when they both looked down they only saw a small child no more than 2 years old, sniffling.

"Are both of you alright?" Gon asked both Killua and the child helping both of them back up.

"I'm fine, what about this kid?"

"Mama!" The child wailed as he clung onto Killua's leg crying his little heart out.

Gon turned to Killua slowly blinking at her inquisitively. "I didn't know you had a kid Killua." He completely misinterpreted the situation.

Killua's eyes widened in shocked. "I DON'T! HE'S NOT MINE!" She yelled at him.

She had never felt so embarrassed and flustered in her life.

"Are you sure? He seems so attached to you!" Gon pointed out.

"This isn't a joke Gon! I never met this kid in my life! First of all, I would never have kids! Second, I can't tolerate them! And third, he's not my kid!"

The child began crying louder feeling offended despite not understanding a word they were saying.

Gon made a complex face for a moment and then bent down to the small boy and patted his head "Hey! I'm Gon! I'll be your papa for a while, how about that?"

The small kid stopped crying and looked at Gon for a moment "Papa!" He hugged Gon as well.

Killua had never been more irked in her life. She would have hit Gon to knock some sense into him but it's better not to promote violence in front of a child, she knew better than that. "Gon! Why did you go and do that?! We're not his parents!"

"Hm? It seems like it would be fun! And he stopped crying too! See?"

"It's not supposed to be fun! This kid has real parents out there and there's no point of us pretending to be his!"

"Of course he does, but he doesn't seem to mind right? Were trying to make him more comfortable so that he would stop crying," Gon looked over to him and the child just giggled in response. "See, it worked!"

Killua face-palmed. "Were doomed..."

"We don't want him to be all by himself since it doesn't seem like his parents are around here look," Gon said calmly as he took notice of everyone around him. None of the adults seemed to recognize the child.

"Well, we can't leave him...isn't there like a lost and found or something like that?" Killua asked.

"Hmmm, well there is the customer services desk over there but..." As Gon turned to the desk up head he saw that no one was there and Killua took the hint as well. "They must be on lunch break, and I don't see any security guards around..."

"Then what do we do?"

"Well how about we search for his parents ourselves!"

"EHHHHHH? With that t-thing?" She pointed at the child.

"Come Killua! It's be fun? Right?" Gon sounded pumped up. "What's your name?" Gon asked the child.

"Ken!"

"Ok Ken! Do you want to go on an adventure to find your mommy?"

"Yes!"

Killua merely groaned in response as Gon picked up the small child and passed him to her. Gon grabbed a cart and pulled it out of the stack of the other carts behind it. "You place him in here," Gon indicated to Killua the child seat of the cart and Killua put him on there.

They searched most of the isles but still they couldn't find anyone who would recognize the child as of yet. The boy pulled on Killua's finger curiously and began to play with it.

"Pretty!" The child raised his hands up at Killua lacing her long silver hair with his tiny fingers.

"Yep, her hair is pretty right Ken?"

"Right!" The child agreed.

"I'm not pretty ok!" She told the both of them off.

"Really? I think you look really pretty." Gon honestly told her. It was the truth, it's not like Gon would lie about Killua's looks since she was quite attractive.

"W-What-a-are y-you-S-saying?!" Killua began squeaking out incoherent words by Gon's sudden compliment and her face turned several shades of red. No one ever told her she was actually pretty looking. Besides, she never really cared about her appearance.

Not until now, that was.

The moment Gon said it; she felt along with her embarrassment a sense of happiness. She couldn't properly express it but she really did feel happy.

"Red!" The child pointed at her flushed face.

"Yep! She's very red!" Gon chirped not understanding why she was so red anyway but he thought he would continue to play along since Killua was acting so adorable at the moment.

"Sh-I-L-Let's keep going!" She stomped off not wanting to turn anymore red than she already was.

"Going!" The child repeated.

"And gone!" Gon followed her.

"Don't follow me!"

"But you wouldn't know where you're going if I'm not behind you," Gon countered.

Killua turned back at Gon and walked over to him. "Then you walk in front of me instead ok?!" She pushed him forward.

"Ok ok! Oh let's ask that person over there!" Gon noticed another lady ahead and he quickly went up and asked her about the child.

Killua glared at the child at first when he played more with her hair, but then she sighed and just let the child do whatever he pleased. Strangely, she didn't think of the child as a nuisance like she usually would. She never really took the time to appreciate the little things that was around her. It wasn't getting in anyone's way, nor was he making a big fuss like he was doing earlier. He seemed so innocent, harmless and so-

"Daww isn't that cute?" Gon looked at them from behind noticing the child began to cooed happily.

"W-what?"

"Don't you think he's cute Killua?"

"F-Fine he's adorable! There I admitted it. Happy?!"

"Yep! You should learn to express yourself more often!"

Killua blushed. "Whatever." She looked back at the child and smiled. "Shessh, I must be sick, I'm getting too soft."

It was then that they heard a high-pitched voice. "Ken! Ken! Where are you?!" The woman yelled, and they all turned to the direction the voice emanated from.

"Mama!" The child immediately recognized the lady that was running up towards them. Gon took him out from the cart seat and passed him to his mother.

"Oh thank you both for finding him! I didn't know what I would do!"

"It's alright, were just glad you found us since there was no one by the customer services desk." Gon explained while Killua nodded.

"Oh yes I heard they were on lunch break! I'll make sure to repay the both of you one day!" She bowed and made her way out.

"Bye Mama bye Papa!" The child waved back before him and his mother turned a corner.

Gon waved back at them until they were out of sight. Killua head was turned the other way.

"Something wrong?"

"No." She said firmly.

"...You miss him already Mama?" Gon teased elbowing her side.

"S-Shut up!" Killua began to chase him with the broom she grabbed on the side. Gon laughed realizing they were in the kitchen materials section of the super market.

Killua eventually caught Gon and pulled his ear, "Idiot, you're going to buy me extra chocolate because of this!" She pouted.

"But it wasn't my fault you were chasing me with a broom-Ow Ow Ow! Ok ok I will!" Gon gave in as Killua finally released his ear.

Eventually they picked up all the chocolate Killua wanted and they walked out the store. Gon sighed feeling disheartened at his wallet's condition, he only had a measly $5 bucks left.

Killua happily was holding the bag of chocolate "Ok! So where to next?"

"Well how about we head home, I don't think we have enough money left to do anything else." Gon sweat dropped.

"Mou- fine..." Killua sighed disappointed but she suddenly felt something small placed on top of her head.

"It's your Valentines gift! I had to make something for you!"

"Eh?" Killua took off what was apparently a small box wrapped up delicately in a nice pink wrapping paper and a purple ribbon tied on top. "T-Thank you- W-Wait I didn't get anything for you!"

"It's alright!" Gon reassured her. "Come on let's head back before it gets dark ok?" Gon began walking ahead.

Before Killua could follow him, she opened the small box and it revealed a small package of chocolate balls. She took one out and ate it. "It's good..." she muttered to herself blushing while looking back at Gon who was a little bit ahead. _"Maybe I can appreciate all the little things..."_ She smiled softly.

Before he was going to turn and ask what's taking her, she quickly ran to catch up to him.

Killua never felt happier in her life.

* * *

However hiding within the deep shadows, someone was there watching the whole thing.

"Ara, well...isn't this veryyyy interesting~" A king of clubs and a Queen of diamonds spun on the tips of the demon's fingers.

Hisoka licked his lips.

Very interesting, indeed.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 6! Please review if you guys like it and want me to keep going! (Because my steam for typing is running out since I never posted something over 3 chapters before XD)


	7. Scared of clowns? Don't take a photo!

Chapter 7 is here now!

I'm going to give Nisp a break and try to edit on my own since she works so hard doing other stuff I started feeling bad ;U; I'm sorry if I've been slow with messages, forum replies and any other stuff lately, too much is going on in real life plus exams are coming up for me so... XD; I'll make sure to catch up with all of them and read all the updated fanfics eventually! Maybe around Wednesday? I gotta go study after I upload this... ;v;

Ugo-Kun thanks for the review! And she might possibly wear it again ;D

And yussss Nisp, Tsundere Killua is just too adorable XD

To Amuto, I don't know what exactly you meant by that, but Killua will be fine? XD

And to Guest! I've updated now XD

I apologize for any grammatical mistakes I've missed out in advance!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Valentine's Day...

And Killua faced a new enemy.

An enemy so fierce and so strong there was no way she could just easily electrocute it or slice it up or anything. It was more like the complete opposite. She had to work with this new enemy of hers if she wants to get the goal she set into mind done.

In front of her sat the almighty frying pan.

She noticed how Gon despite always rushing off to school still takes his time to make breakfast for Killua, and she felt kind of bad about it. She never cooked at home before since she never really had the time to learn. It was still early in the morning and she made sure she woke up earlier than Gon to try it out.

But she had no idea what to put in it.

She cursed silently at the fact she didn't pay more attention to when Gon would cook, but now she was just standing in the middle of the kitchen with a disgruntled look of confusion on her face.

She heard a yawn from afar, "Morning Killua..." Gon sleepily walked in the kitchen and surprised by Gon's sudden entrance, she reflexively grabbed the pan and hit him with it. "OW! What was that for?" He rubbed his head.

"You scared me! I-I wasn't doing anything weird with this thing at all! I wasn't going to cook at all! G-Got it?" She flustered nervously.

"Huh?" He gave her an odd look confused by the situation since he was still half awake. "Oh I see, you're hungry now right?" He innocently thought aloud to her.

Killua face faulted forgetting how dense he was. "I'll fry an egg then for you then. Sunny side up?" Gon asked the usual with a smile and Killua nodded blushing slightly while hiding her face with her bangs.

She observed him closely as he cooked. She watched how Gon hands moved naturally while cooking and inhaled the smell of the food in the air. She also caught Gon's scent in the air as it was slowly overwhelming her...in a good way. "I-I'm going to sit down!" She went to sit down. The more she stared at Gon the more she couldn't handle her face turning redder at him.

Gon finished a couple of minutes after and placed a plate in front of Killua while grabbing the toast for himself and began eating it. "T-Thanks." She said but then noticed that Gon was still in his pajamas and looked at the time "...Don't you have school today?"

A moment of silence passed and it looked like Gon eye widen in a panicked shock, "I'm going to be late again!" He rushed off to his room to dress and Killua laughed aloud, "Don't laugh!" Gon whined at her from his room but that only made Killua laugh harder.

He ran out of his room and grabbed his backpack "I'll be back later Killua!" He ruffled her hair before he ran out the door and locked it.

She touched her head where Gon ruffled her hair and her face fell to the table. "I must be getting sick again..." She groaned as she was completely red. Too bad she didn't know the symptoms of falling in love with someone.

* * *

On his way to school, Gon was running down the street until some black flashed quickly in front of his eyes. He stopped to look around, "is someone there?" He called out as he looked around the corners of the empty street.

After thinking it was probably his imagination playing tricks on him he shook his head. He continued on his way but Gon still felt like he was being followed by someone.

Or something...

"...Strange..." He thought out loud as he continued to sprint to school.

By the time Gon crossed the street towards the market, he saw a dark matter flashed in front of his face again and furiously jumped away into the alley nearby.

"Now I know I'm not imagining things..."

Gon decided to follow it knowing if this thing followed him to school, it might cause unwanted trouble.

He made a couple more turns and he began to see the black figure speed up more and more. Gon accidentally knocked over a garbage can as he kept on following it. "It's like it wants me to follow it but why?" He thought while he was on his chase.

He noticed that he was running towards the emptier parts of the city where only the gangsters and street bullies meet up. Some drug dealers may pass here and there but this is the last place Gon expected to end up at.

The black figure flashed in front of him jumping over an old fence. Once again Gon was about to follow but something slit his cheek. He touched it slowly "Its bleeding?" Gon blinked as he looked down at the floor. He saw a King of clubs card perfectly fixed on the ground "Is this what hit me?" He picked it up from the ground.

"That card suits you well doesn't it~?" A creepy low tone voice said.

"Who's there?" Gon turned around.

Hisoka slowly walked away from the shadows "Hello there, young human~" He licked his lips. Gon kept his stance from earlier and his hands were clenched up into a fist.

"Young human?" Gon blinked at the odd wording, but his eyes widen in realization. "Don't tell me your-"

Hisoka let out his crimson wings and hovered over the ground. "Your instincts are correct boy, I'm a demon just like Killua~" He answered Gon's question.

"You know Killua?" Gon yelled. This could get bad really fast.

"Ara Ara, there's no one in Alteria that doesn't know of her infamous assassination skills." He hummed. "However I would I never expected her to be found and nursed by a human. It looks like she's actually taken a liking to you." He sped up to Gon at incredible speed and was face was close to the young teen's face. "I wonder why she would? I'm very interested in finding out~" His hand reached to touch Gon's face.

Gon punched Hisoka away from him. Taken by surprise, Hisoka flew back holding his cheek. Gon took a few steps back as well catching his breath. "That was close..."

Hisoka cracked his neck "You punched me?" He suddenly began laughing in hysterics "You punched me! Hahahaha!"

"So what?!" Gon yelled back, watching the strange clown recompose himself only for his expression to turn into a sadistic smirk.

"For a human like you to punch me, I'm getting so excited!"

"What?!" Gon yelled back slightly angry.

"Boy, what's your name?" He cocked his head to the side licking his lips.

"...Gon Freecs." He said slowly.

Hisoka eyes widen for a moment and burst out into laughter once more, "Well well well! Who would have thought Ging Freecs had kids!"

"Wait...you know my dad?" Gon was appalled at the very thought of hearing about his father from a demon no less. Yes he knew that he was famous...in a bad way, but who would have thought that he was also involved with demons as well.

"The cursed demon slayer? There's no one out there that doesn't know his tale of demise." Hisoka's nails began making a cracking noise as his nails became dangerously long and thick like swords.

"Demon slayer?" Gon cringed as he never heard something like that in his life relating to his father. before he could think any further about it, Hisoka dashed up to him again. Gon skid on the ground but his shirt didn't go unscathed, Hisoka ripped up Gon's right sleeve.

Gon rolled on the ground and got back up again, running towards a metallic pole that was lying on the ground ahead of him. He picked it up and held it out against Hisoka who stopped his charge just to stare at it.

He licked his lips once again "You've been such an entertaining target, all the other humans I killed never bothered picking a fight!" His nails extended and it slashed the pole Gon was holding into small pieces.

"He broke through metal?" Gon thought as he took some steps back and ran to the side thinking he can try to get Hisoka from behind if he was quick enough.

"Not so fast boy~" Hisoka seemed to have teleported right beside Gon. Before the teen could react, Hisoka punched him hard in the gut. Gon flew back to the fence coughing.

Hisoka began walking up to him while his arm slowly transforms into a conglomeration of various long swords. A dark aura began oozing out from them. Gon grimaced as he was about to move away, but Hisoka merely caught the boy by his neck with his untransformed hand and raised him up.

Gon shivered feeling the blood lust from Hisoka omitting from him. _"This guy is really strong..."_ Gon became frightened; he didn't know what to do as Hisoka slowly began choking him.

"Ara, this has been fun, although it's a shame that I'm going to put you out of your misery~" He held his arm of swords and slowly made a swift motion to cut Gon's head off.

"Oi." A feminine voice called out.

Hisoka stopped and slowly turned to see a tall woman with pink hair tied into a messy pony tail. The woman sighed. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Killing a mere human, don't get in my way now Machi~"

"Do you really thing you have time for that?" She crossed her arms and began tapping her foot. "The boss is wondering where you are. We had a meeting 6 hours ago. I told you to come!"

"Oh not to worry, I know I can get info from the meeting just by taking you out for dinner-" Machi threw a dart at Hisoka's shoulder. "Well, aren't you feisty today Dear?"

"Call me dear again, and I'll destroy your intestines." She threatened. "The boss wants to see you and I mean now or you're in trouble."

"Oh my, well isn't this unsurprisingly shocking~" He let go of Gon and he kicked him to the ground.

Gon tried hard to stay awake and listen to what was going on but he ended up falling unconscious from Hisoka's last punch.

"Now Hisoka." She groaned tiredly.

"Yes yes of course~" He turned back to Gon "Maybe I'll kill you another time boy~" He then vanished along with Machi.

A couple of hours passed later and Gon woke up "Auugh, I feel terrible..." Was the first thing Gon spurted out weakly standing back up holding himself against the wall. He looked at his watch and noticed he only had two more hours left of school. He sighed knowing there was no point going there now so he began walking home.

* * *

Killua was sitting in front of the frying pan once again. She was debating whether she would try to cook human food or not. Gon made it look so simple earlier, and she swore to herself that she would beat him making even better food than him. Heck, she didn't even know why she would want to cook, especially for Gon. Maybe she was hoping for him to compliment her more, or just simply doing something to make him happy...

"Arghhh! What's wrong with me?" She flustered as she slapped her cheeks. She couldn't understand her emotions for a long while. First she was super happy when she's around him and the simplest things he would say would cause her to go red in the face. "Stupid emotions." She sighed willing to give up staring at the frying pan again until.

The scent of blood was in the air.

And it was just anyone's blood...

"Gon!" She immediately ran out of the kitchen and quickly opened the front door. Gon was there with a surprised look on his face when Killua suddenly opened the door. "You're a wreck! What the hell happened to you?!" Worry was clear in her voice for the first time.

"Eheheh, well..." He sweat-dropped not knowing where to start.

"You're coming with me!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the living room. She went off and came back with the first aid kit and opened it.

She began applying some bandages on Gon's face and put on some antiseptics on him. For some reason the contact made Gon slightly flustered and embarrassed. "Killua, I can do it..."

"No I won't let you." She huffed stubbornly as she took his arm and applied some medicine on the scratches on it. She passed him a shirt she got from his room, "better change out of that. It's ruined."

"Un," He took it from her and he took off his shirt showing off his bare skin which made Killua's face flush so she turned away from him. He put on the other shirt that was given to him and he turned to Killua, "Thank you Killua!"

"You're welcome." She murmured. She shook her head and her flustered face turned into a serious determined one. "What happened?"

"Eh, um, well, you see-" Gon tried to figure out what words to say.

"I want to know **now**." She eyed at him dangerously as Gon thought how slightly scary she looked at the moment.

"Ummm," Gon began to wonder if it was wise to tell Killua what happened hours ago. Noticing she was still staring at him intently he decided to say the truth, "I got attacked by a demon?"

Silence.

"WHAT?" She exploded at him angrily. "Who? Why? How? Where?"

"Umm..." He sweat-dropped again not knowing which order to answer them at.

"Just explain everything from the beginning." She demanded.

"Well, on my way to school there was this black shadow thing that kept on following me and I had a bad feeling about it...so I chased after it."

Killua eyebrow twitched, "Oh, so you go and chase after some random black shadow thing and you don't think about your own safety!?"

"Sorry sorry! I tend to act without thinking sometimes-"

"It seems so!' She steamed and Gon.

"Oh, but there was this demon that knew you somehow!" Gon quickly said to change the topic.

"Someone I know? Who was it?" She asked.

"Ah, I forgot to ask his name...Oh, but he knows mine!" Gon laughed. Killua face-palmed at him.

"You idiot! You just randomly told this guy your name and you don't know his? You know he can easily track you back down whenever he wants and kill you without hesitation!" Killua shook Gon back and forth furiously.

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry!"

"Don't act like an idiot whenever you meet another one next time got it? Our kind is dangerous; you have no way to defend yourself against us! Think more carefully before heading into a fight!"

Gon pouted, "I'm not an idiot..."

"Yes you are! So don't get yourself into that kind of danger again!"

He groaned at her not knowing if he would be able to do that.

"So what else is there about this demon?" She asked.

"He had red hair, strange tattoos on his face, and carried playing cards-What?" Gon noticed Killua's change of expression and was gaping at him.

"You met Hisoka?!"

"Eh, that was Hisoka?" Gon asked dumbfounded.

"YES THAT WAS HISOKA! There is no other guy I know that carries playing cards and has red hair. How the heck are you alive now?" She scrutinized him.

"Mmmmmm I don't know. This strange lady with pink hair came out of nowhere and I was knocked out by Hisoka before I could figure out what they were talking about."

Killua sighed as her eyes gazed softly at him. She really was glad that Gon isn't dead, but since Hisoka is around, she would have to take more precaution.

"Oh yeah Killua," Gon asked. "Do you by any chance know about Ging Freecs?"

Gon had to admit, he was slightly hesitant in asking about his father but he really wants to know what Ging has done in Killua's world, and possibly all the other worlds that he doesn't even know about.

"Ging?" She scrunched her eye brows trying to remember the name, "Ging...Ging...Oh it was that human!" She snapped her fingers. "Yeah, supposedly he was one of the many few demon murders who knew about our kind. But after he faced the king, he got cursed."

"What kind? The king?"

"Hmm, I'm not really sure. All I know is that the king demon of our dimension seriously thought of Ging as a threat, so he had to do something to put him in his place."

"Hmm," Gon hummed.

"But I heard he died, a decade ago I think. He came to our lands and stole something a long way back; I'm not sure what it was though. However, the king of our dimension cursed him and all I know afterwards is that he died somehow." Killua never really paid attention to worldly events.

"How?"

"I said don't know! Does it look like I pay attention to history?" Gon laughed nervously at that answer knowing it was a no.

"Why did you ask about him anyway? Did Hisoka mention him or something?"

"Yeah I guess...He's my dad, so I was just curious." Gon laid down on the couch.

"He's your dad huh-GING IS YOUR DAD?!" Killua stepped back but then she noticed the hurt look on Gon's face when she did. "I'm...sorry." She honestly apologized to him.

"It's ok, I get that a lot." He scratched his cheek immediately forgiving her.

_"Now I feel like an idiot..."_ Killua cursed at herself in her head feeling terrible that she hurt Gon.

"Ah, but I don't know anything about slaying demons or anything! Trust me!" Gon said worried.

Killua merely laughed, "its fine, I don't think you can hurt a flea let alone kill a demon."

"Mou, when you put it that way it sounds insulting."

"At least I'm being honest!~" She teased.

"Hmpf!" Gon pouted and she laughed at him.

"So why didn't he stay here in your world?" She made an important point.

"I don't know really. I just know that he disappeared a couple of years ago." He started, "But who would have thought he was famous in your world too!"

"Famous?" Killua repeated.

"Un! He's a largely known criminal in this world, although no one has been able to catch him for some reason..."

"...How is he able to go back and forth through both worlds and still mess up everything? He must be a complete idiot." Killua was utterly confused about Ging's actions.

Gon shrugged his shoulder sheepishly not knowing how to answer.

"...I'm going to say this right now: Your dad is messed up. Seriously messed up, and no offense but I hate him too." She crossed her arms over her chest and Gon laughed quietly simply nodding in agreement.

"I understand its ok," He laughed nervously, "But at least you like me right?"

"E-Eh? Of course I-I like you!" Killua face grew warm as she turned away from him. "Don't ask something stupid like that again you hear?"

"Hai!" He responded cheerfully and Killua sighed.

"What's your opinion about Ging anyway?"

Gon closed his eyes in thought, "Ging...I don't exactly hate him, but I always wondered why he did what he did. Mito-san and Mom told me despite the things he does, he must have a reason for it, but no one really understood the way he thinks so...I really don't know!"

"Figures, he probably got that from you." Killua couldn't really understand the way Gon mind works either. "Hm wait, Mito-san? Your mom? Where are they now?"

"They died a long time ago-Ah! I got an idea!" He quickly rushed over to his room and Killua blinked at his enthusiastic actions. He came back out holding a small photo album. "Since you don't know what they look like!"

"An album?" Killua dusted off the cover "It's quite old." She took noticed.

"Because, there's not a lot of pictures in it! I want to fill it up someday though!" He flipped a page. "There, that's everyone, but my dad wasn't fond of taking photo's so there isn't a lot of him in here."

"I can guess why..." She furrowed her eyes as she took a glimpse at the flipped page Gon turned to.

In the photo there were two young women, and an elderly woman right next to them holding a small tiny bundle of cloth. He pointed at the lady with the short red hair with the neck choker first. "That one there is my aunt Mito-san!"

"Mito-san? She looks so normal. So she's your dad's sister?"

"Nope, cousin!"

"Then shouldn't she be, err...your second cousin?"

"But she was more like an aunt to me!"

"I see, I see, and this?" Killua pointed at the other lady beside her with long black forest hair and a familiar happy grin on her face.

"That's my mom!"

"...She looks so pretty!" Killua was fascinated by her looks, but then she began playing with a strand of her own hair and sulked on the inside "_...Prettier than me..."_ She darkly muttered slightly jealous. Fortunately for her, Gon didn't hear that.

"And that's grandma over there!" Gon moved his finger.

"Is she gone too?"

"Yep! But it's was from old age so it couldn't be helped!"

"Then these two died from?"

"...From a car accident...I think..." He said unsure of himself.

"You mean you don't remember?" She saw him shaking his head as a no.

"I was around two-ish then, so I can't really recall what my grandma told me for some odd reason. And then she died a year later in her sleep."

Killua hummed questionably at him and Gon merely shrugged. She flipped a page of the album.

She was struck with love at first sight.

The photo on the current page was Gon as a baby "Is this you? Y-Your so adorable..."She blushed happily for once as she took a closer look at it. Despite not having a liking to young children, she couldn't help but be enthralled by Gon's younger appearance.

Gon's face flushed red as he slightly turned his head away noticing Killua's gushing face was an adorable sight. "Yeah," He shyly chuckled. "Do you have any baby pictures?"

"Me? Nah I don't think so...All I know is that we have family portraits at home, but no one ever bothers to take any photographs."

"Heh, well then this is perfect!" He clapped.

"What's perfect?" She blinked at him.

Gon went to the kitchen drawer and pulled out a camera. A big grin came on his face as he quickly snapped a photo of her looking at his photos.

"My eyes! It burns! That was way too bright!" The flash of the camera got in her eyes as she dropped the photo album by reflex using her hands to block the light. She then moved them away only to see Gon was still grinning. "What's with that look?"

"I don't have any pictures of you yet, so let's make some memories together!"

The silver hair girl flushed, "Y-You can't sound anymore embarrassing than this can you?"

"It's not embarrassing, it's just some pictures! Come on; let's take one of the both of us!" He cheerfully ran over to her and took a seat next to her on the sofa.

Killua slowly smiled "I guess one wouldn't hurt...but turn that flash off!"

"Ok ok!" Gon fumbled with the buttons on the digital camera. He then gave a look of confusion and turned to Killua as if a revelation came to place "...How do I switch it off?" Gon was never really good with electronics anyway.

She let out an exasperated sigh "Figures, let me see-" The moment she took the camera from Gon she accidentally snapped a photo of themselves bewildered by the light. "Bright!' They both cried as they fell back on the couch. Gon began laughing first and Killua followed. She pressed some buttons on the small device.

"Ok I think it's off...let's try!" She passed the camera to him.

"Here we go!" Gon raised the camera above them. "Ready? Three, two, one!"

"Cheese!" They both chimed.

_Click!_ The first memory was taken! Both of them were happily grinning in the photo.

Gon might fill up his album quicker than he thinks.

* * *

Haha yeah...Ging got even worse x_x but his side of the story will be explained in due time! I swear ;A;

Please review if you liked it and if you want me to keep going! :D


	8. Cooking with assassin's

Chapter 8 oAo

Exams is overrrr 8D And for some reason I got scared when I see this has over 40 reviews, I feel strangely happy over it ;v; I'm glad you guys like it! OTL *can't express myself properly without emoticons here* And this is even more than three chapters, I hope I can keep this up XD

And I'm planning to change Leona's name to something else since I saw another fic that has that name and I don't want any confusion or anything to happen, so I'll figure out something by the next chapter x_x

Ugo-Kun - Yep! Killua is so cute XD I hope she'll continue to try to cook something for him too! ;D

Nispedana- daww I'm glad you like that scene! XD I hope you enjoy what's is to come eventually! 8D

the-ultimate-star- I'm glad you enjoyed that part! XD here's an update

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

"Are you sure you're going be fine?" Killua stopped Gon in front of the door.

"I'll be fine." Gon replied for the 6th time sweat-dropping. "You don't have to worry Killua, I don't think he'll come after me again."

"And what makes you think that?" She crossed her arms.

"My instincts!- OW!" After Gon said that with such confidence, Killua pinched his arm.

A week has passed since the incident. Most of the morning and all the other previous mornings, Killua tried to convince him to take her to school with him. But knowing that wouldn't do any good (since she isn't a student) plus with all the students being wary of Gon, it wouldn't make his situation any better knowing Killua might just kill every person in the building.

"Can't I just you know, stalk you or something?"

"No!" Gon barked.

"I'm an expert at stealth! Trust me!" Killua tried reasoning with him.

"I trust you, but I won't let you, and that's final." He pats her head. "Thanks for worrying, but its better if you stay home for now. If the demon is after me then most likely they're after you too."

"...That makes it more of a reason for me to come with you-" She stopped mid sentence as Gon poked her forehead.

"Nope! I have to protect you somehow!" Gon smirked as he headed out the door "I'll think up a plan trust me! Be back by three!" He quickly closed it before he heard any more protests from Killua.

Killua stood there frozen. She wasn't able to move "protect...me?" Her face turned into a dark red hue. She slapped her cheeks "Sheesh, why do I keep feeling like this? Maybe I am sick..."

She walked over to the washroom and looked at the mirror. She splashed some cold water on her face and furiously shook it off. Noticing she was still red, she grabbed the nearest pillow outside of the washroom and screamed into it (she saw someone do it on television before).

Minutes later, she grew tired and took the pillow off gasping for air. Once again, she thought about Gon. _"Why do I keep thinking about him anyway? Why do I get so worried over him all the time? I'm never worried about anything! Well besides when he doesn't bring home chocolate-GAHHH, WHY THE HECK DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT HIM?"_ She thought irritatingly as she threw herself on the sofa and mumbled incoherent words to herself.

"Maybe I should try that frying pan again yeah, that will take my mind off him..." She muttered to herself as she managed to drag herself to the kitchen. She took out the pan at stared at it. "Now what do you put in this again?" She blinked as she tried to remember what Gon puts in it...

She hit herself with the frying pan.

* * *

Hours passed and it was already lunch time at school. Gon walked out of his classroom to grab his lunch from his locker. His hand went on his lock and was about to put in his combo number when he heard a scream echoing in the hallway.

Since he wasn't the only one there, the other students turned to where the scream came from. They became confused and whispers began to spread. One messy hair teen ran up ahead to see what was up and he disappeared when he turned the corner.

Blazing flames shot out from the side and the messy hair student who ran up there earlier was running away from the blast screaming "Fire!"

The other students screamed as they all began to run away. A person pulled the school alarm lever and the sound of the fire drill bell went off warning all the other students in the building. Flames and mini explosions went off all over the school.

Gon ran to the nearest exit, knowing it was the safest way out. He opened the doors only to see the room was in ruins and flames "Can't go this way huh?" He mused to himself as he quickly went of the other way.

**Crash!**

A part of the ceiling fell on the floor and more flames burst from the impact "Aw man!" Gon looked all over until he saw an opened window. He quickly ran over and jumped outside. He sighed in relief.

Gon watched all the other students who were evacuating outside "I wonder what could have caused the fire though?" Gon turned back at the burning building.

Until something hit him from behind.

He collapsed to the ground and heard footsteps coming from behind him. "So we meet again, Gon~" Hisoka flicked a joker's card right beside where Gon laid.

Gon looked up and saw Hisoka once again, he gritted his teeth at him "Did you start the fire?"

"Maybe? Maybe not~" Hisoka magically made some cards appear and disappear from his hands out of boredom.

"What are you after?"

"You of course~" He licked his lips.

"You didn't have to get everyone involved!" Gon yelled back.

"Ah, but what fun would that be if I'm unable to kill at least some of you off for the fun of it~ It's an added bonus, especially for a certain guest~"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're not going to get away with it!"

"And what will you do? Your only human after all, your powerless~" The clown chuckled.

Gon cringed knowing that it was true. He was unable to get away from him the last time they met.

He then remembered Killua's words: _"Hisoka is a gay looking clown and his turn on's is blood and little children."_

"You're Hisoka aren't you?" He asked the clown only to receive a sly smirk as his answer."Why did you hurt Killua!?" He yelled angrily.

Hisoka didn't answer because by the time Gon took a double look, Hisoka punched him in the gut.

"It won't matter now, since I'll hurt you next~" With that punch Hisoka dealt Gon slowly began to lose conscious.

_"I gotta stay awake...I got-"_ Gon fell to the ground.

Hisoka smirked, it looks like he was going to have tons of fun today.

* * *

It was 3:00PM already. Somehow Killua managed not to catch Gon's place on fire but instead, there were burnt eggs piled on top a plate. Killua sighed, "I'm not good at this at all..." She said to herself crossing her arms.

_"I can't just keep staying here for free, but there's gotta be something I can do..."_ She thought as she looked at the clock. Gon should have been home by now; maybe he was running late today?

She threw out the burnt eggs in the trash can and glared at the frying pan, "You better be happy I can't slice you to bits because Gon won't be happy." She huffed.

The frying pan stared back at her.

"Oh, and you think it's funny because I'm talking to an inanimate object! Well excuse me, it's not my fault I'm bored! What? You're not talking back? Feh your boring aren't you? Well fine! I'm going to watch TV! Hmpf!" She threw the pan into the sink and walked over to the television to switch it on.

_Click!_ She changed the channel.

Another click was heard and she switched to yet another channel.

Her eye twitched.

"What's with all these soap operas and drama's everywhere? Where's the horror movies?" She growled as she switched to another channel.

_"I love you John!"_

_"I love you too Jen!"_

The couple on the screen began kissing passionately and Killua glared at the screen in bewilderment and cringed at the sight. "Ewww, weirdo's. They didn't have to exaggerate it! They could have just done it normally and then it would be more believable. Anyone can do it..." Her words trailed off as she stopped to think.

_"What would happen if I kissed Gon..."_ She became terribly silent as her face turned dangerously red in embarrassment.

She screamed enraged at the sudden thoughts and images that just poured into her head "Stupid stupid stupid! What am I thinking?!" She tossed and turned on the sofa and switched to another channel.

Unfortunately for Killua, she browsed through at least 100 channels involving romance drama and even more kissing scenes.

She threw the converter at the TV enraged. "Take that you stupid-Oops I broke it..." She stared at the newly broken television screen. "Maybe if I hide it, Gon won't notice." Killua muttered to herself shifting her eyes guiltily. She quickly hid the TV screen in the closet and cleaned up the broken pieces on the ground. After she finished doing that, she looked at the time once again.

It was already 4PM!

"Gon is never this late..." She walked to the front door and opened it "Gon!" She called out but no one answered.

She began to get worried. What if Hisoka came back and attacked him again?

"Might as well search for him-" A familiar cold scent passed through the air. She quickly turned unleashing her wings and took flight before a metallic barrage of needles hit her.

Killua looked up ahead and saw the last person she would expect to see in front of her "Yo Killu." Illumi stood on top of the house as he raised his hand in hello.

"Illumi..." Her eyes widen in shock and fear. "W-Why are you here?"

"I think you already know the answer little sister." His hypnotic eyes seemed to peer into her soul. "What's taking you so long to do your job? I heard from Hisoka you were smitten by a human." Illumi recent learned this from Hisoka after he finished his mission in the other dimension.

_"Smitten?"_ Killua thought enraged. "You shouldn't listen to that bastard! He was the one who attacked me from behind months ago and put me out of commission!"

"Hn, I don't believe you Killu." He faced her completely in denial and was clearly on Hisoka's side. "You seem very well enough to me. From what Hisoka told me, you've been hanging around this human for some time. I believe _Gon_ is his name?" The way he said Gon's name made it sound like he was a new target.

Before Illumi could react Killua body charged with electricity and shot right up at Illumi's and grabbed his neck choking him. "Don't you **dare** do anything to him!" She sneered angrily.

"Hm, so you're attached to this 'human' now aren't you?"

A look of shock appeared on her face as she growled back at him threateningly. Illumi grabbed her arm and twisted it, but she back flipped in the air kicking him away from her.

She grimaced as she watched her brother regain his composure cracking his limbs effortlessly and slowly made his way back to her."You're showing emotions, well this isn't good." He reached his hand out slowly to her forehead "I should do something about that."

Killua body immediately reacted in fear. She trembled viciously cold sweat pouring down the side of her face. She heavily breathed as Illumi's hand came closer to her. Dark flashes came into her head remembering the days when she was forced to train under him. She clearly remembered pain, the slashed bearing scars that were inflicted on her, the mental and physical torture...

But under all of those cruel memories, a simple smile of Gon suddenly came to her head. She snapped out of her negative thoughts as she inched herself away from Illumi.

"N-No." She quietly muttered under her breath.

"Hm? What did you say?"

"I said no!" She gritted her teeth as she smacked the hand away from her. "I won't let you do what you want!"

Illumi's flipped his long hair "Well maybe I can't. But Hisoka will eventually." Illumi looked towards the east. "He says he's been pretty interested in that human of yours. Maybe he killed him off already-"

"Shut up shut up shut UP!" She punched Illumi's face "I won't let him!" She easily raised Illumi in the air and threw him down on the ground making him crash between the trees and the fire hydrant.

He slowly got off flexing out his arms and brushed the dust away from his clothes. "I had a feeling this would happen" He sighed "Killu, if you refuse to do your job then go home."

"What?" Killua turned back at Illumi. She was about to fly away to go find Gon but the word 'home' seemed to have angered her.

"If you go home now, I'll spare that human." Illumi said but Killua simply growled at him."If you're not home in less than thirty days, Mother will punish you."

"I don't care." Killua glared.

"Mother has cried waterfalls since you left-"

"She's always crying about something!" She bickered back angrily cutting him off. She never really did like her mother.

"Father will be notified as well."

Killua fell silent. She had nothing against her father really, but if he knew, who knows what his reaction might be? He was usually unpredictable...

"Tell me, what so intriguing about this human that you're willing to forgone your own job and home?"

Killua stood in thought and she confidently said "he makes me feel more like a person than any of you!"

"Were demon's Killu, our existence is merely to give darkness. We are the dark, the humans are the light. Don't make yourself gray." Illumi flew back up in the air. "If you so happen to save this human from Hisoka's clutches, then you're only going to prolong his death. If you don't come home within the time limit I'll make father go kill him off himself."

Killua hissed and electric volts scattered around her "I won't let him." She pointed her finger at Illumi "I absolutely won't let him kill Gon!" She sent out a surging bolt of electricity at Illumi as if she was shooting a railgun. He blocked it with his bare hands but when he looked up, his sister was already gone.

"She'll come home. She has no other choice now." He didn't bother trying to track down Killua's scent and fled away from Gon's house.

* * *

Gon slowly woke up and noticed Hisoka was still carrying him under his arm "Oh where was that's spot? I could have sworn that abandoned amusement park was here somewhere~" He muttered to himself as he was flying in the air.

_"Good thing I'm still alive, I need find a way to break away from him."_ Gon was relieved that nothing happened to him yet, but getting out of this situation is another question.

So far Hisoka hasn't noticed he was awake yet. As carefully as Gon could, he tried and looked around for an opening, where he could break away. It was already dark out, and Gon made a guess he was over by the park since he could smell the water from the fountain not too far down.

_"It's now or never!"_ Gon turned and made himself loose under Hisoka's arm. It indeed caught Hisoka attention as he turned to look down at him, but Gon found an opening and slide out from his grip. He fell straight down towards the fountain and a huge splash formed below.

"Oh?" Hisoka looked down amused as Gon got up and jumped out of the fountain. "It always fun to play with your targets first!" He swooped down heading towards Gon.

Gon turned noticing Hisoka was catching up to him "Ack! This was a bad idea after all!" He sprinted off after quickly shaking off some water from his clothes. Despite the dangerous speed Hisoka was flying at, Gon is somehow managing to outrun him. He jumped to the trees and began jumping on the branches.

_"I guess playing around in the forest for long time is finally paying off!"_ He smirked but then an incoming fireball nearly hit him as he quickly jumped off to another tree. The palm of Hisoka's hand was open and it was emitting off smoke remnants from the fire blast.

_"Ack I forgot they can use different elements!"_ He cursed in his head as he continued to run away. _"What am I suppose to do? How can I fight him?"_ Gon really felt helpless. He knows that even if he miraculously finds a weapon, it wouldn't be of any use.

What would his father do?

Ging, his father, was a famous...infamous demon slayer. If he was able to slay demons, shouldn't Gon be able to as well? _"What should I do...he never taught me how."_ Gon remembered when he was two years old, his father walked out the door leaving him with his mom, aunt and grandmother.

He eventually began to slow down as he was already running out of breath. He quickly hid behind one to the trees and slumped down to the ground. When he looked ahead he instantly thought of Killua.

He remembered how he found her all injured, and how she changed throughout the months she's been with him. _"If she can change then so can I!"_ He slowly stood back up with a new resolve. _"...But how do I go about doing this?"_ Gon tried wracking his brain for some sort of idea, any idea.

"I admire you determination, boy~" Hisoka appeared upside down in front of Hisoka. Gon jumped back surprised as he took a step back for a moment, but he didn't hesitate at all lifting his leg to kick Hisoka away from him. The demon flew back but flipped back down to face Gon. "Well at least you're not as boring~ Your the most interesting target I've had in ages~" He wiped the blood off his face with his hand.

Gon went into a fighting stance, "I'm not going to go down without a fight!" Gon yelled fully determined. Despite the difference in strength, he felt unwavering confidence.

Hisoka smirked, "If only all humans were like you! I'm getting excited!" Gon suddenly felt a murderous aura emitting itself from Hisoka "Don't disappoint me boy!"

Gon ducked at the incoming punch from Hisoka and it knocked down the tree instead. Gon aimed to kick his stomach, but Hisoka saw that coming and grabbed his leg and threw him out of the small forest.

Gon skidded on the ground and landed with a thud. He got back up noticing Hisoka was racing up to him with a dark murderous intent. He quickly tried to get back up but then Hisoka was hit by a large bolt of lightning shot out from above crashing straight into him.

"If you want a fight Hisoka, you'll get one." Killua appeared in the skies with her black wings out. She looked down at Hisoka with her pupils slit in anger.

"Killua!" Gon yelled from below slightly shocked.

"Gon!" She shouted back surprised that he was there. She let out a breath she hadn't been holding as she became relieved that Gon is ok. She flew down to him "You ok? I'm surprised you're not dead yet!" She couldn't help but say it bluntly.

"Hehehe, well surprisingly I'm alive somehow..." Gon scratched behind his head nervously.

"You have some incredible dumb luck for surviving twice." Killua eyed at him.

Gon smirked, "Yeah, So what are we going to do about him?"

Killua stared at Hisoka who was beginning to stand up from the blast. "I can take him." She began cracking her knuckles. "Stand back, I need to beat the crap out of him as payback."

"But I want to help-"

"I'm not saying your incapable of handling him, but Hisoka isn't some ordinary demon. Sorry Gon, but as much as you want to look out for me, I want to look out for you too. So let me handle this ok?"

Gon looked at her slightly worried but he felt happy that Killua is concerned for him. "I still want to help though!"

Killua face-faulted at his enthusiasm. "You-" She looked up noticing the dust clouds Hisoka quickly faded.

Hisoka's face was an extremely terrifying sight.

His eye bulged out in a freakish way while the tattoos on the sides of his cheeks began to stretch and drip. He screeched in a wailing manner that sent chills down both Killua and Gon's spines. "Oh shit this isn't good! I thought that attack would make him weaker but instead it made him go berserk!"

"Gon! Run!-" Before Killua could fully warn Gon, Hisoka caught Killua's arm and attempted to punch her to the ground.

"Killua!" Gon grabbed Hisoka arm and twisted it forcing him to let go of her but with amazing strength he latched on to Gon's arm instead and a loud crack was heard as he broke his right arm.

Gon yelled in pain, Killua swiftly recovered and punched Hisoka with a bolt of electricity. He quickly disappeared before the punch could make contact though.

The female demon looked around only to get hit from behind and fell straight over to where Gon was kneeling in pain.

"Gon!" Killua worried looked at Gon.

"I'm fine, don't worry it's only broken, it'll heal." Gon held his now broken arm. They both looked over to where Hisoka was standing and noticed his piercing yellow eyes were glowing in the darkness. His arms transformed into deranged black long claws and the nails were oozing with a fiery toxic acid.

Gon gritted his teeth and Killua's body began charging an incredible amount of electricity in anger.

Hisoka leaned forward about to leap, Killua braced herself.

But a loud sound of a horn was heard.

Killua and Gon both covered their ears and Hisoka was left in a daze. The magician turned only to see long skeleton like fish swimming towards him and they playfully began nibbling on his shirt.

"Hisoka," A deep manly voice called out.

From the corner of Killua's eye she looked to the side. A man with a fur coat and holding an ancient looking book appeared. His short hair and the cross on his forehead made Killua's eye widen in complete shock.

"I-I can't believe this..."

"Killua, who is he?" Gon turned and looked at the newcomer with a shocked face as well.

"...Kuroro Lucifer...The leader of the Genei Ryoudan..." She quietly whispered as she saw the said man raise his head slowly forming a sly smile on his face.

This couldn't get any worse.

_"Were in deep shit."_ Killua thought.

She seethed her teeth. Gon, Killua and Hisoka slowly turned his head to Kuroro while still having blood lust in his eyes. Gon gulped as he slowly got off from the ground holding his arm. They both watched the two demons exchange looks with each other.

"How does Hisoka know him?" Gon whispered to Killua in question.

"How? N- No way! Don't tell me you're a part of that wretched gang too?!" Killua yelled at Hisoka in realization but Hisoka kept his stare at Kuroro. She never would have thought he would be a part of the gang of thieves. On her list of targets, each and everyone of their names were listed out and Killua looked at their image profiles before she set off from Alteria. "He must have joined them after the time I got the list! No wonder why he went after me months ago, it all makes sense now!" She growled in her head.

Hisoka slowly opened his mouth about to say something but Kuroro simply flipped a page of his book "If you move Hisoka they will kill you." Kuroro said simply pointing at the skeleton fish continuing to surround in the air. Hisoka let out muffled noises of displeasure and Kuroro closed his eyes.

"This is an order. Do not pursue the both of them until I order you to. Do you understand?" Kuroro's sharp piercing eyes stared down Hisoka's.

The magician merely licked his lips while becoming enticed by Kuroro's presence.

"This is an **order** Hisoka, do **not** disobey me." The leader repeated himself knowing that he was still in his killer rage state.

Hisoka cackled in the night air, "let me fight you!"

"Another day, another time. Go now Hisoka." Hisoka bit his lip as Kuroro flipped a page of his book, he snapped his fingers making Hisoka immediately disappear into thin air. Kuroro slowly turned to face Killua and Gon "I need you two alive for a reason. Well, at least until the summer."

"What!" Killua interjected as she ran up to him.

Gon noticed he flipped to another page and it began to glow, he looked behind Killua "No! Killua get down!" Gon called out pushing her down the ground. They were both trapped with bolders of earth on top of them.

"Electricity is weak against earth after all." Kuroro deducted as he walked over to them slowly. The skeletal fish began circling around him and the reflection of the moonlight behind him gave both adolescents chills as they saw complete darkness and a strong killer's intent in his eyes.

The earth wrapped them tightly forcing them down on the ground as it was slowly crushing them. Killua tried to transform into something to free herself but she was unable to "-Wha? Why can't I?' She struggled even more from the earth.

She saw Kuroro closed his book and she clearly saw the title that made her eyes shiver in shock.

Skill Hunter was written as the title while below it showed a bloody hand print.

"Th-That book! But how? It's not supposed to exist!" Killua yelled as the pressure of the earth became much stronger.

"Why do you need us alive? How do you even know about us?" Gon struggled with his words as the earth was also crushing him as well.

Kuroro smiled and turned away "Now, you two should figure that out for yourselves." He waved his hand and a portal opened and he walked straight into it.

"Get back here!" Killua yelled but it was already too late the portal closed and the earth that was crushing the both of them suddenly disappeared. Gon gasped for breath and Killua collapsed to the ground.

"Killua! Are you ok?" Gon cried as he helped her up. Killua was breathing slowly while raising her head at Gon.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm ok," He looked at his broken arm and shrugged. Killua looked at his arm her face was distraught and scrunched up as if she was about to...cry?

"Killua?"

"Y-You...you idiot!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Did you just have to go and get yourself hurt like that!? Two killers nearly killed you today! It could have been worse! You could have died!"

"S-sorry..." Gon weakly apologized to her.

"Sorry isn't enough!" Killua shook his shoulders. It was the first time she felt completely helpless. Being unable to do anything and let alone getting Gon hurt because of her. "You-I...I couldn't do anything! I couldn't protect you either! I-"

Gon used his only able arm to wrap Killua in a hug "It's ok Killua, it's just something we weren't able to handle that's all. Don't blame yourself ok?" He consoled her.

"No I-"

"Killua it's not your fault alright?" Gon persisted. "If anything, it's my fault for being stubborn too ok?"

"I nearly lost you..."

"But I'm here, and your here. So we'll both be fine!" He patted her head. "Let's head home ok?"

"But your arm..."

"I'll head to the hospital tomorrow morning since it's so late. Don't worry." He stood up and helped Killua off the ground. "Let's just head home together ok? You're probably exhausted!"

Images of Illumi flowed in her head and the reminder of his threat but she noticed Gon was holding his hand out to her. She was hesitant at first as she glanced at his hand but after she saw his reassuring grin on his face, she reached out for it.

She knew she would have to leave Gon, but was she mentally prepared to do that?

* * *

Truthfully this chapter was suppose to end when Kuroro entered, but I realized it would have been a cliffhanger OTL

So please review if you like it and if you want me to keep going!


	9. The moment I realized I loved you

Happy New Year Everyone!

This was the hardest chapter I had to type out OTL I would have updated this earlier, but I kept on changing random things here and there OTL And name change! **Leona changed to Leora! I'll update earlier chapters with that name eventually!** OTL Now that that's out of the way um what else...

And there's so many new followers all of a sudden oAo. So thank you so much for following and faving it and everything else! If any of you are willing to drop a review sometime, I would greatly appreciate your opinions and thoughts~! You don't have to be shy, I'm shy too so it works XD

Nispedana- I'm glad your liking her so tsun LOL And "I'm-planning-something-big-and-be-hot-in-the-process character" made me laugh XD I prefer that trope with him as well. I hope I can continue playing him out that way XD

Ugo-Kun- Haha don't worry, she'll cook something for Gon eventually...someday XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

The next morning wasn't a normal morning. Killua didn't wake up before Gon and wait for him to come out and rush to cook for her, then make toast for himself, and run out the door hurrying to school.

Gon didn't want to head over to the hospital the previous night so he planned to get up in the morning and head there instead to get a cast for his arm. He already explained that the school is under repairs (he received a call from Netero in the morning) so he didn't have to go to school for a while.

However, Killua was contemplating on the scenarios she's been through yesterday. If none of that happened, she would have naively continued to stay with Gon. But her brother had to come.

Gon would be more prone to danger if she stayed any longer.

The both of them walked out of the hospital and Gon stared at his cast, "Hehh, so this is what is like to have a cast..."

"Don't think about it like that! It's like your begging to get hurt again!"

"Really? But I'm not..." Gon whined. "Neh, can you sign my cast?"

"Huh?"

"You see, when someone has a cast and you want to cheer them up, you sign your name on it! I see it all the time on TV!"

"Heh, so what do I sign it with?"

"A marker!"

"And do you have one?" She eyed at him suspiciously.

"N-No..." Gon was suddenly crest fallen and Killua laughed. "Well I have one at home so-" He saw Killua stop in her tracks and he stopped as well. "Something wrong Killua?"

The moment Gon would finish with the hospital, Killua planned to leave. She didn't feel confident enough to do it, but she has to do it. Usually she would have left for selfish means, but she was leaving for Gon's sake because she deeply cares about him in a way no one else would.

"Gon," Killua exasperated, "I..." She hesitated saying her next words, "I...should go home."

"What? Why?!" Gon gawked at her surprised.

Killua shuttered thinking of what occurred earlier with Illumi _"If you so happen to save this human from Hisoka's clutches, then you're only going to prolong his death. If you don't come home within the time limit I'll make father go kill him off himself." _His words echoed through her head.

"There's something I need to take care of. Back at home."

"Why now all of a sudden?"

"I, well, Illumi..." She began to stutter, "B-Before I found you with Hisoka, my older brother found me."

"Your older brother...Illumi?" Gon tilted his head.

"Yeah, I need to go home since I didn't do my job...and I don't plan on doing it anymore."

"Your job as an assassin?" Gon inquired and he saw her nod quietly. "Why though?" Gon didn't want to see her kill, but he wondered why she wasn't going to anymore.

"Because...I just can't." What she really wanted to say is '_I'd rather stay with you rather than go out and kill'_ but she couldn't bring herself to do so with Gon intently staring at her.

"I couldn't get the job done, so I might as well go and get punished and get it over with. If I stay here any longer they might hurt you too! Like yesterday!"

"But I'm fine!"

"I mean they might kill you!" She corrected herself. "So, I'm going to leave so that they won't go after you-"

"Then take me with you!" He cut her off confidently.

"H-Huh? What? No! I won't let you!" She denied him.

"Why not?" Gon argued.

"Gon you're a human! I'm not the only assassin in my family you know! They can easily squash you! Besides, you body won't last in Alteria because of all the demonic energy!"

"I don't care!" He crossed his arms.

"You should care! This is your life were talking about here!" She pointed at him.

"But there's no point going back all by yourself!" Gon yelled back at her.

"There's no other choice Gon! You have to understand!"

"Well, I don't understand! So that means you have to take me with you!"

"Argh! Why is it now of all times your being stubborn!?"

"It's because I-" Gon paused, why was he being so insistent of going with Killua? Yes she's one of the best friends he ever had, he isn't afraid to admit it out loud. But what's this other feeling he was getting? Maybe he didn't want her to separated from him? Was he really this attached to Killua, or was it some other emotion?

He gulped, a slight blush came at his face but he quickly shook it off. "There's just no way I'm letting you go alone! You're my best friend! I'll beat them up for you!"

Killua sighed and looked at Gon solemnly "Gon...I'm sorry. I just can't ok?" She opened a similar rift portal to Kuroro's and it opened as wide as a black hole. "I'll be back maybe. Until then just trust me." She smiled before she walked straight in the portal.

"Killua! Wait!" Gon ran straight after her but before he could make it to her it immediately closed on him and he pushed back to the ground.

Killua stood in-between the space of Gon's dimension and her dimension. She inhaled deeply, "Now I feel terrible..." She looked back at the now closed portal. _"I might not have any right to. But I'm going to make sure no one goes after him."_ She knew she was taking a risk leaving his side but knowing that Hisoka and Kuroro won't even strike until a certain time she took the chance. She didn't even give herself time to fully explain to Gon about the Skill Hunter book and even about the Genei Ryoudan being her targets.

She walked into the darkness leading her back to her world. Decapitated animals running about and unruly crooked trees curly dark and black as nasty as Halloween. Creaking of a door is heard from afar and the winds howled loudly.

"Uck great, I ended up in the wrong part of town..." She sighed and he let out her wings and took to the sky.

Down below was a decrepit old village; she couldn't blame it for being so dark though her family lived in the darkest area of Alteria so it's expected to look goth and emo. Killua shrugged noticing how lifeless the place was. However she did spot two children down below a girl and a boy demon holding hands walking off towards who knows where.

An image of Gon came to her mind remembering that they also both held hands. She slapped her face "What the heck is wrong with me. Seriously..." She was already flustered just thinking about him. "I completely blew him off! He should be angry at me if I ever get back!" She professed.

Up ahead there was a magnificent yet eerily dark mansion very old yet completely furbished and cleaned. "Here goes nothing." Killua opened the door.

And pale scrawny hands clawed on to her neck raising her off the ground.

"Killua! My dearest Killua where have you been?! Why have you left? Why haven't you done your job as a rightful assassin! Why did you?!" A high-pitched feminine voice yelled at her Killua looked down below and saw it was her mother. Well, she was already expecting something like this since she sensed her presence behind the door, but she was going overboard...again.

"Yada yada yada, Can you put me down mom? I'm not in the mood for your squawking." Killua rolled her eyes in disgust at her mother.

"You expect me to put you down after all I've been through! Do you know what I had to deal with while you were away Killu!?"

"Yeah yeah, quit your nagging woman, I need to talk to father about something."

"How dare you speak to me this way!"

"I always speak to you this way..." Killua muttered darkly, now she remembered why she didn't like living here. Well, one of the reasons anyway.

"And what is this I heard about a human?! How dare he take you away from us-" Killua mother stopped berating her daughter when she saw the pupils of her eyes slit with anger and sparks of electricity enraptured the elder woman's hands.

"**Let. me. go.**" Killua dangerously glared at her mother. Her mother right away felt a murderous energy coming from Killua and she was unable to hold Killua for much longer with the electricity shocking her hands.

Her mother was more than obliged to drop her back to the ground. Killua casually walked away from her. Her mother gushed out happily. "Oh Killu! Your becoming more murderous by the day!"

The inside of the mansion wasn't as glorious as the outside however. The walls consisted of bricks and the ground was purely concrete and old. She saw someone's ugly shadow up ahead and she looked up and rolled her eyes. "Well if it isn't the pig!"

"Well if it isn't the brat!" A chubby demon man was munching off a chocolate fairy's head "Killua! I don't know what goes on in that head of yours, but I'm going to personally punish you myself!" He shot out a plaque of ice at Killua. She didn't bother dodging it and let it hit her since his power of ice didn't threat her as much.

"Yo Milluki, is father here? I need to talk to him." She dully asked not phased by his attack.

Milluki became enraged. "Don't you dare ignore what I just said!"

"Don't worry heard you loud and clear~" She playfully sang.

**Slap!**

"This is why I hate you! You never take anything seriously!" Milluki suddenly smirked "Unfortunately for you, father isn't home. He'll be out for a month."

"A month?! Damn it, Illumi tricked me again!"

"And that means, I can torture you as much as I like~ I don't know why you didn't bother with your commissions this time, but I say its a good thing that human brat stopped you. More fun for me!"

_"Gon did nothing wrong!"_ In anger, Killua broke the ice and clawed her hands on Milluki's face as he screamed in pain as Killua continued scratching his face. As electricity began to surge around her body, her hands was suddenly enraptured by a whip that came from behind.

Killua looked back at him and noticed her mother was also walking up to them from the corner with a crooked smile on her face. Holding on to the whip she pulled Killua closer to her "This time you won't get away dear~"

She struggled with the whip that tied her hands behind her back. Unleashing her wings again to fly out of it was in vain when Milluki grabbed one of her wings and she yelped as her legs scrambled in the air. Milluki cackled pulling on her hair and Killua seethed her teeth in pain.

As they both towered over Killua, she squinted her eyes and thought: was this really worth it?

_"Better me than Gon..."_ She thought as they slammed her to the wall. She would never want to see Gon like this...heck, she didn't want Gon to see her being beaten like this.

But now she wanted to be with Gon more than anything else. Hearing him ramble some stupid thoughts, eating his food, bickering about nonsense. She realize how important that part of her life was compared to her life here at home.

Illumi got just what he wanted.

* * *

After Killua left, the school called again saying it's being repaired and he would return within 2 weeks at the most. He also found the broken television screen in his room and already assumed it was Killua's doing. He closed back the closet and stopped by his room.

Gon thought about finding a way to follow her, but he knew nothing.

He went back on his bed and collapsed. He grabbed the phone on the night table beside him, and dialed up the only number he knows off his head. It rang a couple of times until a click was heard.

"Mpfh, I won't gain any weight! What are you talking about- Oh hi!" Leora's voice echoed through the phone.

"Hey, it's me!" Gon said.

"Oh Gon! It's been a while! What's up?"

"I broke my arm-"

"WHAT?! HOW? WHO?"

"Um, there was a guy who was about to hurt this girl and I pushed the girl away but he grabbed my arm and kinda broke it..." Gon told the truth without mentioning any names.

"...I'm not going to even ask why." A sigh was heard from the other side of the phone "Did you go to the hospital yet?"

"Yep! I got a cast too!"

"I'll pay off that medical bill for you later then. I got in some extra cash recently!"

"Thanks to Kurapika huh?" Gon slyly remarked.

"Shut up! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"I see!" Gon laughed, "Oh, the TV screen broke too."

"...When did this happen? Why is everything happening?" Leora was confused of all his recent endeavors.

"Errrr, an animal broke into the house? I'm not really sure, I wasn't at home during the time..."

"There's no way I'm going to get a new one now. Arghhh and I got that one for a good price too!"

Gon weakly laughed "Ok, that's all I wanted you to know! I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye kiddo!"

_Click!_

Gon hung up and he turned on the side of the bed.

"Mmm..." Gon sighed. After a couple of minutes, he suddenly got up. "I shouldn't be moping around!" He got off the bed and headed straight out the door. It was a 40 minute walk back to the place where Killua disappeared back to her world. Maybe if he waited for her she would come back.

He wasn't necessarily angry at her. He knew there was a reason for her departure, but even now Gon felt unsettled with everything that just happened. Once he made it there he sat down and waited.

He waited for the entire day.

By the time it was close to 10PM, he decided he make his way home and come back tomorrow.

The next ended up in the same result.

And even the next week when school started up again, she still didn't come.

4 weeks passed and Killua still wasn't back.

Gon had never been more worried in his entire life.

He eventually got the cast and sling off his arm and it fully healed but it still wasn't the only thing that was broken. Gon was back at the same spot once again out in the cold rain. Of course he was wearing a raincoat but he still felt cold.

And alone.

_"She could be really hurt now, and I can't do a thing to help her..."_ Gon thought aloud.

Of course he's was alone at home before Killua came to his life. There's was Gonta, Kinta and the other random animals in the forest to keep him company. But Killua's presence made Gon feel like he was needed, and wanted. No one else gave him the time of day besides Killua. She's always been around and he even felt happier with the demon, but since she left it felt like something torn his heart open and threw it across the corners of the earth.

"Killua..." Gon sat down on the wet grass and patiently stared at the same spot once again, hoping she would pop out and say:

_"Hey! What the hell are you doing out here in the rain? You idiot!"_ And she would be laughing at his stubbornness looking well again. They would walk home together, grab a cup of hot chocolate, and play with the blankets and pillows.

Unfortunately, it was only in his imagination and he sighed pulling up the hood of his raincoat over his head.

* * *

Almost 7 weeks have passed.

And boy, Killua was pissed.

Like, really **really** pissed.

All she initially wanted to do is go tell off her father, leave, then it would have been happily ever after. But no, Milluki and her mother had to butt in. Kalluto does nothing as usual, and Illumi didn't even bother coming back home at all even though she really thought he would.

Being chained up to a wall and already had tons of beatings from her brother from earlier she sighed. _"I wish I could see Gon already..."_ She swung her head from side to side already bored when the door opened.

She couldn't believe her eyes "Grandfather? I thought you were in Mythica?" Her grandfather Zeno was in the Mythica dimension half doing a mission and half lazing about with the dragons and other mythical beasts.

"I was my dear, but I'm already done. It's nice to see you too Killu." The small old man twirled his finger in the air and the chains that Killua was tied up against fell on the ground. "Don't worry; I took care of Milluki and your mother already." An evil smirk was plastered on the old man's face and Killua smirked back giving him a high-five.

"I owe you one Gramps!"

"All I want to see is my future grandkids running around happily you know that!" The old man teased.

"Shut up you old man!" Killua turned red in the face as she quickly walked passed him.

"Kids these days," Her grandfather chuckled to himself as he watched her take her leave, "Your father is in his usual room! He wants to see you!"

"Gotcha~" She waved back at him and sprinted off. She quickly headed to her room and changed into some cleaner looking clothes and walked back out. Despite the entire house being like a bricked wall maze, Killua made several turns until she stopped at a simple brick and tapped on it. The wall of bricks slowly came apart opening a hidden dark room.

The room was lavishly decorated with weapons, skulls, and bones. In the seat of mythical animal fur coats sat none other than Killua's father Silva.

He was fast a sleep.

"Hey father! Oi! Oiiii" Killua waved her hand in front of her father. The moment her father opened one of his eyes she jumped back surprised and hid her hands behind her back.

"Killua, I see your finally here." He yawned.

Killua gulped, "Mom and Milluki..." She groaned but her father quickly put his hand in front of her indicating she shouldn't continue.

"So Killua how is the human world?" He asked.

"The human world..." Killua eyed on her father awkwardly, "it's...hardly worth mentioning! It has these 'seasons' and the temperatures there is horrid!"

She saw her father laugh "Well besides their poor weather, was there anything else you found interesting?"

Killua thought about it carefully "Well they have this awesome food! It's chocolate and Gon brings it home...from school...everyday..." She started of excitedly but the moment she mentioned Gon she slowly trailed off.

"Oh, so Gon is his name hm?" Her father looked at her deviously. "Everyone knows from Illumi."

Killua remained silent and blushed. She turned away from him "...Yeah."

"So he's the reason your didn't do your job hm?"

"Yeah. I have no excuses." She admitted.

It seems her father detected the change in Killua by her mentioning of this human "Gon." It didn't seem like she was completely into the mission because of this human and it made him quite curious. He smiled at her "So what are you planning to do now?"

Killua blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I believe you already got enough punishment from your brother and your mother. However, I think your heart is somewhere else now."

"My heart?" She asked it as if was a foreign object.

"Tell me Killua, what do you want to do now?"

"I want to..." She scrunched up her fist and began thinking deeply. Flashes of the time she spent with Gon kept appearing in her head. The times he cooked for her, the days they went out, all the petty yet hilarious quarrels they would have.

His smile, especially that idiotic smile of his came to her and it nearly made her tear. "I want to go back."

"Hm?" Silva raised a brow.

"I want to go back!" She repeated herself more clearly than when she said it earlier, "I really miss him!" She remembered various words Gon told her that began echoing in her head.

_"I trust you!"_

_"I got you to smile naturally!"_

_"I told you it would look cute on you!"_

_"I don't have any pictures of you yet, so let's make some memories together!"_

_"Nope! I have to protect you somehow!"_

"I...miss Gon..." She muffled.

Her father smirked, "Do you love this human then?"

Killua's eyes widened. She stood still staring at her father and remembering something Illumi said:

_"I heard from Hisoka you were smitten by a human."_

She nodded slowly "I...love him..." She flushed. And at that moment she finally accepted the fact that she was in love with him this whole time _"Sheesh no wonder why I get so embarrassed around him. And I thought I was sick!"_ Killua berated herself in her head.

"Do you really love him?"

"Yes." She managed to say that confidently.

"Do you really want to be with him?"

"Yes."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

He slyly smirked as he teasingly asked, "So I can imagine you're going to mate with him?"

"DAD! DON'T JOKE AROUND!" Killua yelled embarrassed and her face was beet red. Her father laughed heartily at her.

"I was only joking Killu." He admitted with a smirk and she angrily pouted at him.

"Wait, you're not mad? You're not planning to kill him or anything?" Killua observed her father quizzically.

"Not in the slightest. I have no intention of doing so. However, I believe there's something more you want to tell me. Am I right?"

"...Yeah, even though I haven't killed anyone I still have information regarding the Genei Ryoudan you should pass on to the Death Industry." She described her meeting with Kuroro and how Hisoka is also involved with them as well.

"I see." Her father took in the information. "So I assume you're going head back and discontinue being an assassin for now?"

Killua nodded.

"Even if you quit now, you'll eventually come back and kill. It's in your nature Killua." Her father admonished.

"If it's in my nature now...I want to get rid of it." She faced him "I don't want to waste all of my life doing this."

"Understandable." Her father affirmed "Even if you quit your job now, I still will guarantee that you will kill outside of your job."

"If it comes to it I will, but until then I won't."

"I'll let you roam free just for a while longer but remember: a human's life is short."

"Then I look after that life for as long as I can." She walked out of the room and the bricked began to close itself back up.

"I have such an interesting daughter indeed." Her father said the moment the room closed. Surely her mother would be angry at him, but frankly he didn't really care. This human wasn't of any concern and he didn't have the urge to meddle with her affairs. He and his father already talked about it before he went to release her.

He merely saw this as one of those phases she was going through, so he simply let her slide because of it.

She'll have to come back.

That what he firmly believes.

"Do you know if she's saying the truth father?" A voice came from behind.

"Illumi? I thought you still had a mission to get done?" Silva smirked already knowing Illumi was there.

"I did, but I forgot something."

Killua's father turned around to see Illumi hanging upside down from the ceiling and stared at him. "But are you really going to let her go like this?"

"I am, I have no need to worry. It just a simple phase, it will pass." He held a hand up to his chin "Besides, a human's life is shorter than a demon's; she'll be back faster than you know it."

Illumi sighed of how lighthearted his father was taking the situation "She'll definitely regret it. I'll bring her back one way or another and she'll be under my full control, don't worry father. Should I go kill the boy already?"

"There's no need to do so Illumi. Let Killua be for a while. Besides, it's about time she has a vacation. You and Milluki already had yours, so if she wants to spend it like this, I have no problems."

"Hmpf. Your too soft father." Illumi scoffed. "I will still follow her out."

"Suit yourself. But let's put the matter of Killua aside for a moment, what about Hisoka? You never knew that he was a part of the Genei Ryoudan did you?"

"No, I was unaware of that fact." Illumi blinked "I'll confront him about it sometime later."

"And when you confront him, what will you do?"

"Kill him of course, by the time you report him to the Death Industry he'll be on the list right?"

"Indeed but are you sure? He is your friend."

"More like acquaintances, I only know him because I rather not fight him." His eyes swirled with a deathly murderous intent as his mouth form an awkward yet devilish smile "But since he hurt Killu, **_he has no other choice but to die by my hands_**."

His father smirked closing his eyes as Illumi's presence faded from the room.

* * *

Killua didn't come back that rainy day either. Gon sighed; school was almost close to ending. He couldn't really focus on studying for his exams if Killua wasn't around. Well, even if she was around, he wouldn't get much studying done either.

He reached out for the toast that just popped out from the toaster and was heading over to the fridge to grab a drink when he heard the phone ring. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked over to pick it up.

"Hello?" Gon groaned slumping himself on the kitchen table.

"Hey Gon! Whoa, you sound like a wreck! What's shaken you up?" Gon heard Leora's usual chipper voice from the other end of the line.

"Nothing really, it's just the assignments and exams are making me tired." Gon told half the truth..

"Oh I see makes sense. I'm just letting you know I have all summer off! I'll be back by first week of July, and I got a surprise!"

"What kind?" Gon sounded excited that she was coming home.

"You'll see! Anyways, is there anything going on with you?" Leora's began sounding curious. Something seemed off about Gon but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Nothing's going on..." Gon glanced down at a bar of chocolate on the counter and immediately thought of Killua. He blushed and shook his head, "Really it's nothing!"

"Right...For a moment you sounded like some love sick-puppy who just got dumped~!" Leora teased and laughed aloud.

"What?! I'm not a love sick-puppy! I didn't get dumped!" Gon quickly objected with a flustered face.

"Ohh~ Look who's going on the defensive~" She tauntingly bragged.

"Leora!" Gon whined. "Mou, really, I'm fine!"

"Right~" She hummed in amusement.

"I'll tell Kurapika about the time you wore that weird purple dress when you were nine, and you were singing the Back Street Boys song-"

"Oh would you look at the time! I gotta fly, see you soon!" Leora frantically hung up the phone knowing the other said person was nearby.

Gon giggled as he put down the phone "A love sick puppy huh? I'm not in love-" Gon stopped as if a realization came to him. He constantly thinks of Killua, he always goes to the same place just to wait for her, he loves being near her, he really does miss her and the little quarrels they would have.

Even when she gets flustered or when she's happy when he brings home some chocolate for her, she always makes Gon's day more exciting. It was worth it waking up in the mornings just to see Killua try something funny with the frying pan (but he still has no idea what Killua plans to do with it). And he loves making her happy.

She even tossed away the fact that Gon is related to the infamous Ging Freecs and treats him more normally than anyone else he's ever known.

...Maybe just maybe, he thinks of Killua more than just a best friend. His cheeks became tinted with red but he was smiling.

Gon placed his hand on his forehead laughing. "I guess I do love her!"

Suddenly feeling cheered up, he quickly ate off his toast and grabbed his backpack and happily head out to school.

* * *

Well it took them a while but they finally noticed it! XD

Please review if you like it and if you want me to continue!


	10. I promise you

Chapter 10 is here! I should actually applaud myself for actually making it this far since I never believed I would ever post something over 3 chapters on this site XD *thus the real reason for the delay, I couldn't believe that fact at all XD; *

While writing this...I rewrote the scenario's in this chapter wayyy too many times since I found there were moments that were either too extreme or way to subtle for my liking.

I stuck with this one in the end though so hopefully it works? XD

And thanks to you new folks that followed and faved this story! If any of you have the time to leave a review, I would really appreciate it and I would love to read your thoughts about this fic~! ;D

Nispedana - Haha I glad you liked it! I want to hug him too! XDD May the power of fluff be with you XP

Ugo-kun- Anddd I updated~ ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

Killua never felt happier embracing the dimension that presumingly had cold weather long before. "Aw man, now it's too hot!" She took off her long-sleeved shirt revealing a black sleeveless top underneath. She wrapped the longer shirt around her waist. Some of the scars from earlier still showed but they didn't look as bad.

She smirked landing on the ground pulling back her black wings. "...Where the heck am I now?" She looked around and was completely lost. She and Gon only went out a couple of times outside but she never bothered remembering her way back to his house.

Killua noticed she was at Gon's school and she already caught his comforting scent in the air. She remember passing by it once during the time they went out for Valentines Day the only difference was that were wasn't any snow this time. She inhaled his distinct scent from a far not knowing there was a huge smile on her face. "Yosh, He's close by!" She jumped down the ledge and sprinted off to wherever Gon was.

As she sprinted her way inside the school, she passed some pompous looking girls wearing too much makeup for Killua's liking. She shrugged as she walked behind them "Oi, is this the school Gon goes to?" She asked the casually. She really didn't have to ask them, but knowing there would be people around that would wonder about her presence, she decide to play it safe.

"Huh? Ohhh the murderer right? Yeah he goes here, what the heck do you want to do with a guy like th-"

Dangerous silence filled the air as the girls noticed the dangerous look in Killua's eyes. She kneed the girl at her stomach and she collapsed to the ground. Killua darkly loomed over her "Don't you **dare** say that ever again. **_Do you understand?_**" She completely forgot about the fact that in this world Ging is a criminal, of course there would be people around who wouldn't like Gon. "I'm such a idiot! I should have realized that sooner!" She thought in anger.

"Why did you do that for- AHH!" The friend of the other girl was going to lunge at Killua but she swiftly grabbed her arm and flipped her to the ground.

The last girl looked at her fallen friends and trembled with fear, she saw another random student who was just passing and called for help. The guy turned Killua. "Hey! What the hell are you doing-"

Killua swiftly used her knee and jabbed it against the teen's stomach as he easily fell. "Sheesh, don't come at me from behind like that..." She looked down at the humans on the ground and thought "It's kinda hard not killing them..." She grumbled while she scratched her head slightly irritated. She decided to move on.

"Hey! Did someone call for help- Oh my god, did you do that to them?!" Another guy came out and it seems like a crowd began to form.

"Hey that chick is tough!"

"Whoa, did she really knock them out? She looks so scrawny!"

"She looks hot!"

A red vein of annoyance popped on her head. She just wanted to find Gon, not get caught up in a fighting rally.

"I'll fight you next!" Another stupid guy came out and faced her. Apparently they all want to challenge her now.

She stared at everyone first seeing that she was surrounded. She grinned excitedly as she playfully motioned her hands at them to come forward like in those Bruce Lee movies.

"Bring it!"

* * *

"Hey, there's a fight going on down there!"

"It's some super strong looking chick beating up everyone!"

"I heard she already beaten Knuckle! And he's the strongest guy in school!"

"Let's go check it out!"

A couple of student that were inside the school chatted and quickly made their way outside. Since it was break time, the students were now watching the fight.

Gon was in the hallway when he heard the other students mentioning it. He blinked at the passing students while he closed his locker. Curious as he always is, he decided to skip out meeting Gonta today just to see what the ruckus is about.

As he made it outside, he saw shimmering silver hair from a distance in the crowd and his eyes widened. "It can't be!" He tried hastily pushing himself through the heavy crowd and cheering people. The moment he broke through indeed it was Killua.

And she was up against Hanzo!

"I don't know which ninja school you're from kid. But you're going down!" Hanzo proclaimed pointing his sword at her.

"Oh, you must be the ninja teacher!" She pointed at Hanzo as he charged up to her with a katana screaming out a battle cry.

She disarmed him, tossed the sword in the air, elbowed his stomach, grabbed his other arm, and she flipped him over to the wall where he instantly crashed at. Killua wiped the dust off her hands. "That was way too easy...Are you really a ninja?"

Hanzo growled irritably in defeat "One more time! I know I can beat you! I am the greatest ninja here!"

"You mean greatest wipe out!" She laughed.

"Killua! Killua!" Gon called. Her eyes widen recognizing his voice and she turned slowly seeing Gon smiling in relief. Simply because his smiles are contagious, Killua happily smiled back as she practically leaped towards him and gave him a tight hug.

"Gon!" A large happy grin formed on her face as Gon lifted her off the ground. They both hugged each other laughing happily.

* * *

From a far, Illumi watched the two embraced each other. "Hnnnn." He blinked at Killua's change of demeanor and expression called "happiness."

It was convenient that Killua dropped into Gon's school; it made things easier for him.

He was at the range where Killua couldn't grasp his scent so he was at a safe zone. Two metallic needles sprouted out of his palms as he began twirling them in-between his fingers. He closed one eye as he carefully began to aim the needles at them.

One needle was to gain control of Killua again. He had no idea how she managed to grasp out of her inner demon. The second needle however was to kill. Whatever powers this useless human has rendered Killua's emotions to such an unbearable degree for Illumi. He had no other choice; he wasn't going to let a human get away from entrancing his sister.

He pulled his arm back ready to launch the needles at them when the wind wildly blew his long hair in front of his face blocking his vision. He took his free hand to pull back his hair and then turned to look behind.

"Your Illumi Zoldyck I presume?"

Illumi blinked at the newcomer, not even noticing his presence before. He stood up, brushing the dust off of his pants. "I am, and you're Kuroro Lucifer aren't you?" He immediately recognized the man.

Kuroro smiled, "Good, I managed to catch you just in time."

"In time for what? I'm busy." Illumi furrowed his brows.

"So it seems." Kuroro smirked as he walked up to him, "Truthfully, I need those two unharmed until such time, and I'm afraid your interference will ruin some future events."

"What would the greatest thief of all time want with a defenseless human and my deranged sister?" Illumi questioned.

"I need your sister for something that you'll realize soon enough. I'm only keeping that human alive due to other reasons and by someone else's wishes."

"And who would that be?"

"I cannot say." He put a finger to his lips in silence with a devilish smile spread across his face. "I'm sworn to secrecy."

Illumi observed the man and merely sighed not willing to pry any more information from him knowing it probably wouldn't be of any use. "On another note, you revealed yourself to me so easily Kuroro Lucifer. Doesn't this pose as a problem to you? I can easily dispose you right here and now."

"So the job has been passed down to you huh?"

"Not necessarily. The Death Industry has a good number on your head; no one would miss an opportunity like this."

"What if I make a proposition for you?"

Illumi eyed at him "...What kind exactly?"

Kuroro smirked "I need you to assassinate a certain witch."

_"Gorgan Heild dimension again?"_ Illumi sighed in his head. Out of everyone in his family he was the most expert on getting rid of witches, next to Killua of course. Kuroro floated a piece of paper to him and he took it. On the paper was a picture of a cat-like creature."Pitou the Witch?"

"Originally she's from the Animalia Kingdom* but because of a curse that was placed on her, she has the power of a witch now. I'm afraid if I don't get rid of her now, she'll also interfere with my plans."

"And how do I benefit from this?"

"Simple," Kuroro began "I guarantee you 100% that after you assassinate Pitou, you'll meet with Hisoka."

Illumi quirked his brow. Indeed he wanted to see the clown. "And how do you know of this?"

"I have my eyes and ears." Kuroro fondled with the book in his hands. "I have many, many resources in my disposal."

"I can just meet him at anytime if I were to track him down on my own."

"Not while I have control of him." Kuroro informed. "He won't be roaming around until then, so I assure you that when you see him, it will the last time you will encounter him."

"You don't say?" Illumi looked above from the paper "What about the reward? Pitou isn't listed in the Death Industry's records from what I remember."

"I'll send the payment to your account then. Will five thousand ferals suffice?" Feral's was the demonic currency in Alteria. One thousand human dollars equaled to one million in their currency.

"...Make it six thousand and you have a deal."

* * *

Back with Gon and Killua...

"Why were you fighting Hanzo anyway?" Gon asked.

"Oh he challenge me...Actually, they all came at me! And they started it!" She wasn't going to mention that she got pissed at them for insulting Gon earlier. "It's not my fault, I dropped in at the wrong place at the wrong time..." She pointed at all the students who were too busy chatting amongst each other.

Whispers began floating around about their relationship. How comes a really attractive looking girl know Gon and not throw any words of hate in front of his face? Hanzo couldn't care less about what the students were muttering and threw a ninja star at Gon which he managed to dodge just in the nick of time.

"Gon! Avenge me!" Hanzo cried desperately. "Avenge your fallen teacher and defeat her in a true ninja battle!"

"Ehhh? Whaa?" Gon was appalled at the sudden turn of events. However the students grew more excited over the proposition.

"She's gonna fight the murder next!" A student cried.

"Shit's gonna go down!" Another wailed.

Killua looked at the students dangerously her pupils were slit with anger. Gon obviously noticed this so he quickly said: "Ehh, but I don't want to fight you!" And that snapped Killua out of it as she glanced over at him.

He then snapped his fingers as if Gon thought up an ingenious idea. He slyly smirked "how about a game instead?"

Killua smirked in return vehemently ignoring the students now "What do you have in mind~?" From the way Gon put it made she was more curious about what it was.

"Whoever makes each other more embarrassed first wins the match!" He grinned knowing how Killua never refuses any kind of challenge.

Besides, Killua getting embarrassed is easily is one of her major weakness...only around Gon though. She didn't expect it at all, but there was no way she was going to back down now. Making yourself embarrassed in front of a hundred people should be entertaining.

Killua grinned, "I'm in." She thought she'd finally get revenge for all those other flustered times she had. "Who's going to go first? How are we going to decide that?"

"Heads or tails?" He took out a coin showing both of its sides. Killua chose tails and Gon flipped it but it ended up being heads. Killua silently cursed, she knew she was more prone to embarrassment, but what exactly would Gon do this time?

"Do your worse!" Killua playfully mocked him. She mentally braced herself.

Gon smiled.

He walked straight up to her and leaned his head towards her with their noses touching. "E-Eh? G-Gon w-wh-what are y-you..." Killua stuttered but she only saw Gon grin in response.

He gave her a friendly little kiss on her cheek.

"There! I win!" He laughed softly as a slight blush was on his cheeks.

There was some ohhhs! And dawwws, in the crowd as the heat on Killua's face overwhelmed her as she touched her cheek a bit shocked but she was seriously embarrassed. "I- what- you just-why-T-That's-That's c-**cheating**!" She stuttered uncontrollably.

All the previous times her face turned red couldn't compare to how really flushed she was now. She never really received any form of kissing in her life time, not even the usual family kiss on the cheek. However, now she was either dying from happiness, or dying for...another one maybe?

Gon chuckled at her embarrassed face, he thought it was just adorable seeing her like that.

There was a buzzing noise suddenly being heard and everyone looked up only to see someone crash to the ground and the wind blew against everyone.

"Hohoho! Suddenly my school turned into Street fighter! This sounds like fun!" Netero brushes the dust off himself from the landing "I want to join in too! Don't leave an old man like me out of the loop!"

"Netero-san! You're suppose to stop the fight not join it!" Wing who is the vice principal tried warning him.

"Pish posh, you and your rule nonsense! It's not every day there's a decent fight around here!" He turned to Gon and Killua noticing how close they were and he cleverly thought up something and went into a fighting stance. "Why don't you both come at me at the same time?"

"...Is this old man crazy?" Killua asked recovered from her earlier fluster.

"Nope, he's usually like this." Gon sweat-dropped.

"I know you're a good fighter at tough situations Gon, and you little lady have some crazy strength in you! Come on, show this old geezer how good you two are. I'm a master at Shingen-Ryu~" The old man taunted.

"Did he just call me little?" Killua steamed as she cracked her knuckles. "I'm going to show you no mercy you old man!"

"Hoho, now that's the spirit! You should show some too Gon!"

"Already am!" Gon felt pumped, he always was fighting against Hanzo and he knew Netero was a real master at some art but he never had the opportunity to go against him, so he was pretty much into it as well.

"Ready, go!" They both charged to him. Netero's eyes widen as if he forgotten something. He jumped on top of both of their heads with his feet smacking them to the ground and he flipped over landing safely on the grass.

"Ah I forgot, two against one would be unfair~" He snorted mischievously.

"That damn old geezer!" Killua gritted irritably.

"Oh yeah I came here to mention something but what was it~?" Netero hummed and everyone stopped to looked at him. "Oh yeah, I planted a bomb in the school this morning!"

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

"**WHAT?!**" Everyone screamed.

"It's close to exams, and everyone is getting tense, so I thought I'd thrown in some excitement! Hohoho!"

"You're crazy Netero-san! Why would you plant one in the school of all places?!" Wing cried.

"Hm, now I wonder why?" Netero face the two ahead of them and winked. "Let's make this a challenge! Whoever can find the bomb and disarm it won't have to do exams!"

"For real?!" The students cried.

"It depends on who finds it~" Netero smirked. "Now go young ones, and have some fun with your youth! Hohoho! The only clue you have is: a place that's already broken!"

"A place already broken?" Killua repeated as Netero ran off. "Hey! Get back here!"

And it wasn't just him running away, the students dispersed from the crowd to head into the school to search for it.

"Man, Gon your school is mental!" Killua said while he was laughing. "This isn't a laughing matter! Bombs can kill things! Milluki makes them all the time!"

"I know I know-Milky?" Gon blinked confused.

"I mean, my pig headed brother."

"A brother with a pig head...?" Gon tried imagining it but Killua pulled his ear.

"Don't take it literally!" She sighed when Gon eventually gave up thinking about it. "Come on, I want to find this thing and get it over with it. That old man pissed me off!"

"Haha figures!" Gon kept on laughing and Killua pouted.

It was a very awkward reunion indeed for the two of them but they managed to adapt. They walked in the school and they were looking around everywhere "A place that's broken huh?" Gon thought aloud as they walked through the hall. A sudden flash back came to him and he snapped his fingers in realization. "The crafts room! Come on Killua follow me!"

As Gon lead the way Killua followed, "Would that old man really plant a bomb?" She asked unsure about the old man's attitude was towards these kinds of things.

"Nah not really. Netero-san loves the school too much to blow it up! I bet it's another jack in the box again!"

"...You mean he did this before?" She raised an inquisitive brow at him.

"Yep! Two years ago, and a pie was thrown at Wing-san's face!" They both laughed at the thought of it.

As the made it to the room, they searched all the cupboards and drawers. "Found it!" Killua pulled out a large box showing a small compartment where the wires were and a timer set to 3 hours which was in fact the end of school. "It looks like a real bomb to me..."

Now they were faced with the famous red vs. blue wire scenario.

Killua wasn't a complete bomb expert, but she knew a thing or two about them from her brother Milluki. He in fact told her that you should always pull the red one no matter what. Whether it's true or it was a simple trick, she had nothing else to go by.

"It has to be the red one! I know it!" Killua confidently stated as she was about to pull it.

Gon held up his hand "Wait! What if it's the blue one?" Gon notice the blue wire beside the red one.

"Why would it be the blue one? It has to be red! Definitely red!" Killua knew she was right, and she wasn't going to back down anytime soon.

"But he could trick us into thinking its red and it could be the blue one instead!"

"Then he's only screwing our heads around!"

"But that's what he does best!" Gon cheered.

"Then don't screw up my head!"

"But it might be the blue one!"

"I know its red, your just making things harder!"

"I am not!"

"Let's say we did choose blue and it doesn't work...The school will blow up because of you!"

"Then it'll be the same if you choose the red one!"

"ARGHH, WERE GETTING NO WHERE WITH THIS!"

"Oh look, there's a gray wire!" Gon pointed out happily.

A red vein appeared on Killua's head as she grabbed Gon's shirt and shook him back and forth furiously. "Because of you, I don't know which one to choose anymore!"

"Hmm, well I guess we can go with red..."

"...What's with the sudden change of wires?" She replaced heart with wires since...It made sense.

"Oh because since you're usually smarter than me, you must be right!"

"So your saying that you could have agreed with me in the beginning?"

"Probably yeah! I just wanted to see all of our other options!" He laughed while Killua face-faulted.

She smiled afterwards though "Jeez, I missed bickering with you like this."

"Same! It was a bit lonely without you here too!"

"Lonely huh?" She muttered.

She remembered the students from earlier and she poked Gon to get his attention "Hey."

"Hm?"

"Those kids earlier...they call you a murderer right?"

"Well yeah..." Gon started, "since my dad is really well known-"

"They assume you're just like him right?" Killua completed for him figuring out the rest on her own.

"Un..."

"And your ok with that?"

"...Not really, but I can't help it."

"Were you always treated that way?"

"I guess." Gon started "I never had much of a problem though. People can say things, but if it isn't what I am, I just ignore it all together. It still kinda hurt at times, but I'm used to it!"

Killua smiled "...You really are strong aren't you?"

"I wish! I want to be even more stronger!"

"At what?"

"Fishing!"

"...Hah?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't get the chance to tell you: I love fishing! We should go fishing next time!"

Killua chuckled "you really are dense aren't you?"

"Eh? I'm not dense! Mou!" He blushed slight embarrassed while she kept laughing at him.

"So everyone thinks that way about you?"

"Hmm, everyone besides Leora, a friend of hers and Netero-san really."

She quickly remember something back in the past:

_"So you're by yourself?"_

_"Yep!"_

_Killua remained silent for a moment as she observed him; the air around him seems a bit different for some reason. _

Now Killua knew the feeling she got all the way back when she asked that.

Gon was alone.

Ging already caused him so much grief, his relatives are dead, Gon's guardian is in another school and from what Killua remembers, Gon only converses with the animals in the forest. From that she knew that Gon doesn't have any friends his age. No one around to really listen to him or go out and have fun with.

It seems like only Killua was the first person to stay by his side like that...Until she left a while back that is. She still regrets it, but she was definitely going to make it up to him.

Killua looked at him for a moment "Gon listen, I'm sorry I left you on your own and I didn't even consider how you would feel..."

"It's ok!" He reassured her.

"No it's not ok!" She fumed. "You were on your own all this time and I just selfishly took off!"

"It's fine Killua really!"

"It's not."

"Yes it is! And I would have followed you but I didn't know how!"

She sighed as she looked at him seriously "Come here."

"...Huh?" Gon blinked.

"D-Don't make me repeat myself! Come here!" She repeated herself despite saying that.

"...Ok?" Gon blinked at her confused for a moment as he crawled closer to her.

Before Gon knew it Killua wrapped her arms around him, enveloping him in a small hug. Slightly surprised at her actions he stuttered, "K-Killua?"

She muttered in his shoulder. "Just...Listen to me for a moment ok?"

A small blush came on Gon cheeks but he nodded slowly.

"I..." She started "I won't look down at you like they do ok? I promise I won't leave you alone like that ever again."

Killua couldn't really see it but Gon was getting slightly more flustered than usual.

"I hate humans, but I don't hate you. I..."

Love you.

Is what she struggled to say.

She fumbled with her words not knowing if it was right to say it now or not. She didn't have the strength to say it. In the end, she managed to muster out "I...like you."

"I like you too Killua!" He hugged her back.

"Idiot..." She laughed in his shoulder. "This time I'm staying for good. So make sure you don't forget to bring home chocolate again." She joked.

A big grin formed on Gon's face "Of course!" He laughed "I still have the one you didn't finish yet!"

"Really? Eww, you should have thrown it out already!"

"Oh yeah it did expire..."

Killua sighed. "Forget the chocolate for a moment; we should pull that red wire."

"Oh yeah," Gon turned to the wire as Killua held it. "Ready?"

"Go!" They both yelled.

Killua forcefully pulled out that wire as they counted 10 seconds.

They sighed in relief noticing the timer went off, but the time shifted away from the screen and instead it was replaced with "Open me!"

The two of them glanced at each other and they quickly did rock paper scissors to see who would open it. Gon lost so he lifted the cover off it box.

Killua looked at their so-called "bomb"

It was a vanilla cake topped with an assortment of fruits and bits of chocolate icing laced around the edges. "What does it say?" She noticed the icing handwriting on the cake.

Gon read: "Happy 18th Birthday Gon-Eh?" Gon stopped and took a double look at the cake. Killua swerved her head at him.

"Today is your birthday?"

"Yeah, but I completely forgot about it..." Well since he had two tests to do earlier, it's no wonder he forgotten. He didn't really celebrate it as much anyways. He grinned excitedly at her "I'm getting closer to your age now!"

"...You're off by a couple thousand years." She sweat-dropped.

"Hoho! I'm glad you two found it!" Netero appeared by the door. "Now, did you really think I would forget your birthday my boy?"

Gon grinned "Thank you Netero-san!"

"No problem! But I lied earlier; you still have to do your exams!"

"Aww..." Gon groaned disappointed, and Killua snickered.

"And I believe you haven't introduced yourself yet~" Netero smiled at Killua.

"I'm-" She started.

"This is Killua! She's my best friend!" Gon cut her off hugging her from behind.

"Oi! Don't say like that! It's embarrassing!" She blushed trying to pry his arms off but he only clinged to her tighter.

"But it's true!"

"Hoho, well I'm to see you finally a friend you can talk to Gon! I was starting to get worried seeing you so down over the past couple of weeks, but I'm glad your looking happier~!" He smiled "make sure you take good care of her!"

_"Gon was down while I was gone?"_ Killua thought after she heard Netero's words.

"I will!" Gon grinned.

"Hey! I take care of you too! Who's the one that gets you out of trouble all the time? Me that's who." Killua pointed at herself.

Gon laughed nervously as Netero chuckled at them. "Ohoho! I see how it is now~" He gave a perverted smile.

"Don't look so perverted! That's gross!" Killua pointed at the older man hiding behind Gon's back.

"Neh Netero-san, I'm going to share my cake with Killua this year! Is that ok?"

"Of course Gon! There's no need for you to ask!" His arms went behind his back "Now Gon I'll tell you some very important advice since your 18 today!"

"Ok!"

"Friends are valuable and cherished throughout your years in life, but when you come to love someone, they'll be a important treasure to you. Remember there's a difference between friends and love."

"Right! I already know!" Gon beamed.

"Aren't you too old to give love advice to people?" Killua blundered.

"Ohoho! You can never be too old to be a matchmaker!" The old man grinned deviously.

Both Gon and Killua's faces turned red at the same time. "Were going to go!" They both said simultaneously as they embarrassedly ran out the door.

Netero simply stood there laughing at the youth. "It feels great being old! You can tease younger people as much as you want and get away with it!" He heartily laughed. As Gon turned a corner, he noticed Killua stopped in her tracks turning slowly back to him. _"Oops, did she hear me?"_

"You...know about Ging right?"

"Straight to the point huh? Well of course I knew him! He went to this very school, but I could never tell what's in that man's head sometimes." Killua turned back to the corner where Gon went off ahead of her. "If it's about him, it'll be fine. The kid is stronger than he looks."

"I know."

Netero smiled at Killua noting that she seemed worried about Gon and the influence Ging had on him. "But what's your real question hm~?" He knew she didn't stop just to say that.

"You knew him since he was a kid right? Did you ever thought he would turn out the way he did?" It was a smart question. Why she wanted to know is because she felt like settling the case, figuring out Ging's true purposes and how he came about to be the way he is. Was it really because of the change of psychology? Or was it because he encountered something in Alteria?

It was a side project Killua was looking into. Gon might not be as interested...well he would be, but she rather have him stay out of these kinds of affairs.

"Hmmmm, not really. He was a stunningly bright child, a prodigy even. When I heard his first act of crime on television, I was sure shocked! I lost a couple of years at that moment hoho."

Something about Ging didn't add up for Killua, there was something uneasy about Ging's existence.

"I see."

"Sorry I can't be of more help young lady. However, I think you're future boyfriend must be wondering where you are right now~" He cheekily snorted.

"B-Boy-frien-s-shut up! I'm LEAVING!" Killua stomped away angrily seriously flustered.

Netero held his hand to his mouth trying not to laugh aloud again "Such innocence kukuku~"

* * *

Killua caught up with Gon just in the nick of time as he began to punch in the code of his lock.

"Oh yeah, w-what was that k-kiss earlier for?" Killua hesitated in asking while Gon opened his locker and began grabbing all of his stuff and putting them in his backpack.

Gon grinned "It's your welcome home present!"

"Y-You idiot...that isn't a normal present!"

"Ohh...but I wanted to try something different! Did you like~?"

"W-Whatever..." She blushed looking away not answering the question completely. "So you're going to skip school then?" Killua asked.

"Yep! I'm done all tests for today; I don't think anyone would mind." Gon closed his locker while grabbing the box of cake. "And since your back, we can eat this together!"

She softly smiled at him and he grinned back grabbing her hand. "Let's go!"

"Don't surprise me like that!"

"Oh yeah when is your birthday?"

"July 7th."

"It's so close! We'll make sure to do something on your birthday too ok?"

On their way out Killua hung her head down feeling disappointed all of a sudden "But I didn't do anything for your birthday."

"Oh don't worry I got something special from you already!" Gon smiled.

"Huh?" She turned and blinked at him questionably.

"You of course!" He pointed at her.

Killua face grew warm, but she laughed softly. "Your such an embarrassing idiot."

Gon grinned as they both headed home.

* * *

*Animalia Kingdom is another dimension I just added based on a conversation of PM's between me and Butterfree! (Eh, I don't think you guys want to know how that spawned out XD ) So Butterfree (preferably CupidKirby) gets the credit here! 8D thanks for letting me use it for this fic! X3

Please review if you like it and if you want me to continue!


	11. For the love of aprons

Hi guys!

This chapter was so-wait, _extremely_ difficult for many reasons XD I edited this chapter over and over and over and over I don't know why, I usually get nervous writing these kinds of scenarios, so I didn't want anything looking awkward OTL

And thanks to all the people who recently faved or followed this! If you have the time _please_ drop a review, I would really love to hear your thoughts! *v*

Guest- They are absolutely adorable X3

Ugo-Kun- Oh you'll find out eventually in the future ;D *if I ever get far enough OTL*

Nispedana- I miss Netero too! ;U; I'm glad you like it! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

"So...you don't have to be an assassin anymore?" Gon asked as he put down his pencil to glance at Killua.

She sat on the corner of Gon's desk swinging her legs back and forth in boredom, "Yeah I quit. Although, I was surprised how easy my dad took it. Must be his age getting to him." Killua crossed her arms.

"Hehh, or maybe he wants you to take a break!"

Killua furrowed her brow, "Probably, but then he would make me come back."

"I'll stop him for you if he does!" He confidently raised his fist.

"W-What?! No you can't!" Killua jerked back.

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't! You can't even finish your math homework let alone take on my dad!"

Gon groaned displeased. A month came and left, and now he was studying for his last exams. There hasn't been a huge ruckus ever since the previous time Killua dropped in, however she would always casually visit Gon at school just to make sure none of the humans would pick on him.

So far, her plan has been successful thanks to Netero allowing her to come and go when she pleased.

But now they were at home. Gon tried racking his brain to understand a certain math problem, but with Killua around, it didn't really help him that much.

Gon's head was faced down on his desk and began staring at the dreaded piece of paper that was beside him, "I really don't get this question!" His head turned to her "Killuaaaaaaaaaa" he whined.

"I'm an expert killer, not Einstein, figure it out yourself." She bantered, "And it's freaking multiple choice too! Just choose one and move on already."

"Mmmmm..." Gon groaned as he looked at the paper again still unsure of what to choose. "Ne Killua?"

"What?"

He grinned, "After I finish my exams, do you want to go out? Just to have fun!"

"W-Wh-Whaaaaa...?" She flushed. She thought he was either sneakily asking for a date, or he just wanted to have a fun day out with Killua like normal. She didn't know how to interpret it at the moment.

"You see after I graduate, I won't have to go there anymore! And I want to celebrate somehow! So, how about it?" Gon cheerfully explained to her.

She shifted her eyes to the side at first and looked away from him. "F-Fine. It's not like I have anything else to do..."

"Yes!" Gon cheered leaning back on his chair and stretched his arms out excitedly, "I'll make sure to pass everything now!"

Killua smiled, "What, is it your new resolve or something?"

"Yep!" Gon replied determined.

"Let's hope it works out to your advantage then~" Killua snickered at him, knowing that small motivational tactic might not even work.

"Mou, it will! I'll pass everything!" He glared.

"By how much?" She asked.

"Errr...mmmmm...60's?" He stuttered nervously scratching his cheek.

"Come on, you can do way better than that!"

"No I can't! And I still can't figure out: How many positive integers less than 5,000 are evenly divisible by neither 15 nor 21!" He read the question out loud to her from his paper.

Killua blinked and paused to think on that question...until smoke began coming out of her ears as if her brain got fried. "...Even I don't know the answer to that." She regrettably informed him.

"See!?"

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try! Now study harder!" She pointed at him commandingly.

"But I don't wanna." Gon whined as he slumped himself on his desk again. "Killuaaaa help meeee." It seems like Gon really detested math.

"I'm not gonna." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Meanie." Gon stuck his own tongue back at her as he mashed the paper into a messy paper ball and threw it into the garbage bin.

* * *

Weeks after, Gon finally finished all his exams. His report card however, was a bit humiliating...but he managed to pass the rest of his courses despite his poor marks. On the last day of school, they held a graduating ceremony for the students. Killua thought the ceremony itself was boring, but the moment they called Gon's name, everyone booed at him. She immediately became enraged as she sat up from her seat, ready to pull out her claws...

However Gon turned to the audience and a huge smile was on his face as he happily lifted his certificate in the air and waved it at Killua vivaciously. She paused bewildered at his reaction, and frankly everyone else held the same expression. So they all kept silent as he walked away from the stage.

After the ceremony was prom, but Gon opted out of it. He said his goodbyes to Mr. Hanzo and Principal Netero, exchanging contact information so that they could still keep in touch. Since it was already late in the evening, Killua and Gon both exited the school.

"Why were you just smiling like an idiot back there?" Killua asked Gon as they walked out of the school. She was referring to the ceremony earlier.

"If I didn't, you might have killed everyone there." Gon blinked.

"Damn straight I would! You don't feel the least bit hurt that they were booing at you?" Killua was getting agitated again.

"Nope, because you were there! I felt really happy when I saw you, so I had no reason to be sad!" Gon sounded really relieved.

Killua slowly blushed as she moaned uncomfortably. She turned her head away embarrassed not knowing what to say back to that.

* * *

Two days have passed since the ceremony, but Killua is now faced with an excruciating dilemma.

She looked down at the bed that had a messy arrangement of clothes and accessories. She looked at a particular piece of clothing she's has meant to wear for the longest while.

But...

To put on the dress, or to not put on the dress?

That was the question.

Whether she wanted to humiliate herself...or wear it for Gon's sake, Killua is faced with this inner turmoil.

"This isn't a date. This isn't a date..." She chanted to herself until she let out a frustrated growl as she began ruffling her hair irritated at her own thoughts, "WHY AM I BEHAVING LIKE IT'S ONE?!"

The lavender flower pattern dress she picked up during Valentine's Day was screaming for her to wear it but then again, she never wore a dress in her life, besides the fact when she had to try it on.

After painful moments of thinking, she decided to screw it all and quickly forced the dress on herself, while wearing a pair of mini shorts underneath. She quickly ran out the door but noticed Gon wasn't around. He already mentioned he would wait for her outside. "Gon?" She looked around.

"Here I am!" Gon was on the roof as he hung himself upside down facing Killua. She took a step back shocked at the moment, "Uwaaa! You look really pretty now Killua! It looks good on you!"

"I-It's...it's not like I'm wearing it for you or a-any...thing..." She saw him jumped down from the roof dusting himself off. He was wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of knee length jean shorts, nothing out of the ordinary for him. But Killua began to notice how fine he looked...

Well "hot" so to speak, she knew it wasn't the weather that was making her face heat up from just looking at him. There was no way she was ever going to say he was attractive out loud like he did back at Valentine's Day, that would be embarrassing! Even though he really was attractive in many ways to her...

She quickly stopped ogling at him the moment he faced her questionably, "T-Thanks..." She conceded in the end turning her head away so her blush wasn't seen. "W-Where are we going anyway?"

"I want you to meet someone very special!" He announced happily.

Killua felt a small pang of jealously struck her, "s-someone special?"

"Un! He'll love you too!"

Her eyebrows twitched, "...He?"

"Un."

"What is 'he'?" Killua expected 'it' to be some sort of animal since those are the only creatures he interacts with.

"Not what! It's who! It's Gonta!" He exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"...Wait, you mean that kitsuneguma whatever it's called?" She recalled the time Gon mentioned him back when she was injured.

"Yep! He's my bestest friend next to you! But I think he's more like a brother now that I think of it."

Killua let out a breath as her jealousy flowed out along with it.

Both of them ventured towards the forest. Gon sniffed the area as he jumped on some rocks near the river ahead and Killua followed behind him.

Killua was only here once, that one time when Hisoka threw her down the forest. The trees were old but were enriched with many assortments of fruits and luscious green leaves while there were small animals running and jumping around the forest. They passed a small river that was inhabited by some giant salmon. They came towards a cave up ahead and Killua senses quickly picked up something was inside it.

"Ah there he is! Gonta over here!" Gon waved at Gonta within the cave.

The giant creature turned and caught Gon scent in the air. He happily ran over to him "Wait Gon, he might-" Before Killua could warn him, Gonta jumped on top of Gon as they both rolled on the grass laughing. Killua sweat-dropped, "I assume this is normal for you two?"

"Un!"

As he got up from the ground, Killua blinked at the taller creature with sheer curiosity. Sure she's seen stranger creatures twice Gonta's size, but this was quite a interesting mix between a fox and a bear.

Gonta looked down at Killua blinking at her with his unwavering eyes and tried taking in her scent sniffing her. "Killua this is Gonta! He was the one that found you months ago."

Killua took a step back at first when Gonta began sniffing her, "Heh..." She mumbled as she watched the kitsuneguma inhaling the scent of her hair.

"I knew him ever since I was a kid, and even before I was sent to the orphanage. I would always sneak out just to play with him. Right Gonta? You remember don't you?" Gon looked up at his friend excitedly as Gonta made a happy sound of agreement.

Killua blinked surprised, "You can understand him?" Well not everyone understands animal language.

"Yeah! It isn't that hard, you can learn too Killua!" He grinned, "You should thank him! If he didn't find you and came to me, I don't know what would have happened to you..."

Noticing the evident of worry at the end of Gon sentence, Killua looked at the Kitsuneguma with a small smile. "Thank you Gonta."

Gonta howled happily as he began licking Killua's cheek. "H-Hey! That tickles!"

Gon laughed "See! I told you he likes you!- Ah there you are Kinta!" Gon spotted Kinta coming towards him as he picked Kinta up. "You got bigger!" The cub mewed happily.

As Gon was occupied with the cub, Killua turned to Gonta, "I really do owe you...I probably wouldn't have met Gon if it weren't for you..." She whispered to the Kitsuneguma petting him and Gonta simply smiled in return. Then she noticed the cub Gon was hugging at the moment and wondered, "Where's the mom for the cub?"

"Ah, she usually doesn't come out often since she doesn't like the scent of humans." He answered while petting the younger cub. Kinta licked his fingers. "Hey that tickles!" He giggled.

Killua eye twitched as she felt slightly jealous at the smaller animal, even though she shouldn't be. She figured it was her possessive demonic instincts kicking in. "What gender is the cub by the way?"

"Kinta is a girl!"

Killua's cringed and shot a glare at Kinta. Since the small cub had quick instincts as well, she glared back at her.

Gon noticed their little staring quarrel, "Aw come on Kinta, Killua is nice see?" He placed the cub into Killua's arms.

Gonta howled from behind pointed at the fish he just caught "Uwa! I was going to fish for them eventually! Let me help you!" Gon ran up to look at the fish his friend caught.

Meanwhile Killua glanced at Kinta and the cub did the same. "Listen, he's mines not yours." She proclaimed bluntly and the cub mewed sticking out it's tongue at Killua in retort. This obviously infuriated her.

Killua earned herself a new love rival.

Staring contest start!

Intense glares came from the both of them, and neither of them were willing to let up.

"Killua look at the...what are you two doing?" Gon was holding up the giant fish to them but he frowned confused as he watched them have a serious competition of stares going back and forth.

"It's nothing right?" Killua said as they quickly broke their stares. Kinta also mewed as if it was saying "right!" as well.

"I see!" Gon laughed waving the fish in front of them. "Let's cook some!"

"Sure!" Killua and Kinta yelped at the same time (well Kinta didn't say it in human language but you guys get it) and they glared at each other once more.

After they made the fire and cooked the fish (much to Gon's surprise, Killua couldn't stand looking at the fishes eyeballs so he took them out...but that didn't make her feel any better) Gon introduced Killua to all of the other animals like the old owl, the squirrel brothers, the fox rabbits and the turtle snakes. Killua somehow managed to get along with all of them...despite not being able to understand a word the animals were saying.

Knowing that they shouldn't stay in the forest for too long, they decided to head out back to the city and they said their farewells to Gonta and Kinta and all the other animals that decided to hang with them while they were eating.

They went into the shopping district trying to figure out what to do next since Gon didn't full plan out the day. He told her all about places where they can get food and the museum and water parks that were nearby. Most of the shops they were passing by were very old, some were refurbished but they have been in the same spots for a long time. Gon pointed out a restaurant up ahead and claimed it used to be his grandmother's favorite place to dine at.

The both of them noticed the huge forming like at the Italian restaurant that was a couple more segments down.

"Huh what's going on over there?" Killua pointed at a crowd of people trying to get into a certain restaurant. Gon cocked his head to the side to get a better view of the situation.

"Oh, it looks like they have a special today...Or something?" Gon knitted his brows as he tried to read the sign on the side. He never been to this restaurant before.

Killua ran up to get a closer look and Gon followed her and indeed there is a special today and everyone was lineup waiting to get seats. Since the restaurant was big in size the hoards of people disappeared into the restaurant quickly.

Since she was curious and Gon was slightly hungry they decided to wait in line as well. By the time they got up to the person managing the front he asked curling his mustache.

"Name?-Y-You!" He freaked out pointing at Gon.

"Eh? Me?" Gon pointed at himself.

"Your Ging aren't you!?" The man immediately saw the resemblance.

_"Uh oh..."_ Both Gon and Killua thought. They knew immediately things would turn out bad fast.

Gon got his cheerful optimistic attitude from his mother however; his looks and even his hair bore a striking resemblance to his famed criminal father. There's some that don't know about him like the time they helped that woman return her son back to her, but there are people in the streets here that grew up knowing Ging and seeing his actions first hand.

"No, I'm Gon Freecs-" Gon wanted to try and reason with the man since he really didn't mean any harm.

There was no way he was going to lie about who he is either, it might end up over complicating things in the end and that's why he always gives out his real name. But before Gon could complete his introduction, a plate came flying towards him. He quickly held up his arms to protect himself letting it hit him, because if he moved, it would have hurt Killua instead.

"Gon!" Killua yelled in shock when he moved in front of her.

"Get out! I don't care! Out **Out**!"

As the other customers in line shrieked surprised, Killua growled angrily and almost lashed out at the man, but Gon grabbed her hand quickly before she would have done anything, "Come on let's go!"

"But-" She let Gon grabbed her hand but she wasn't going to leave without getting payback. She turned her head back raising a finger in the air and aimed a small shock of electricity through the electric box beside their place. Their power went out and all went dark in the restaurant while the sign flickered on and off.

She snickered quietly to herself hearing the people screaming in the restaurant in horror. "Suckers~" Gon turned back around finally noticing the creative mess Killua put the business in.

"Killua." He eyed at her.

"What? They deserved it!" They stopped by a nearby park that was a little empty for a sunny afternoon. They grabbed a seat on the bench as Killua looked at Gon's arms worried while he panted exhausted from the run.

He blinked noticing Killua was staring at them, "They're fine, don't worry!" Gon laughed holding up his arms. There's was some small scratches and some bleeding, but nothing serious as Gon implied.

"It's more than just those people at school huh?" She touched his arms "Why don't you fight back?"

"If I did fight back, then they would completely consider me to be like Ging. There's no helping it." He rubbed his hand around his arm.

"At least get a little frustrated!"

"I don't have to since you're doing it for me!" He patted her head.

"Mou!" She pouted, "Pass them here." She held out her hand.

"Eh?" Gon replied not understanding what she meant. She grabbed his arm and held it up to herself. She slowly began licking away the scratches on his arms and Gon's face steamed red while she continued to remove the scratches from his arm.

It was odd but very comforting sensation Gon felt while Killua move to his other arm. Gonta and Kinta licked him before, but it felt completely different with Killua. "K-Killua..."

Her face turned red realizing what she did, _"S-Stupid demonic instincts! Arghhh!" _She berated in her head. Of course when a demon is really attracted to someone, they tend to be...more affectionate around them.

She pulled back releasing his arms, "D-done." She hung her head down embarrassed at her actions. "I'm...not good at healing things, the best I can get rid of is just scratches."

"You're wrong." Gon objected quietly.

"Huh?" Killua raised her head at him not understanding the double meaning.

Gon grinned. "Thanks Killua-Oh, I know what we should do!" He quickly ran off.

"Wait Gon-" her voice became out of his reach, "And you run off without answering...great." She sighed slumping herself on the bench.

He eventually returned holding two ice cream cone's in his hands. Killua observed the ice dessert oddly not recognizing it. "It's summer so we should have ice cream!"

"...Ice cream?" Killua eyed on the strange food that was in Gon's hands as he took a seat beside her. "How can ice be cream?"

Gon sweat-dropped, "Just try it, you'll like it, trust me!" He handed her the chocolate cone while he kept the vanilla cone in his left hand and licked it.

Killua observed how Gon was eating it and she tried it as well licking the frozen chocolate ice. "It's good-but cold!" She shivered.

Gon laughed, "It's supposed to be cold! It'll melt though, so be careful when it starts dripping."

"Hehh!" Killua began licking more of her ice cream cone, until Gon noticed...

"AH! Make sure you don't lick it too fast or you might get a brain freeze!"

She stopped licking but her tongue got stuck to the ice "Ur oh..." She forcefully pulled her tongue out. Killua suddenly cringed and slowly turned to Gon, "NOW IT HURTS!"

"I told you!"

After her sudden brain freeze, Gon and she finished their ice cream without anymore freezing problems...but there were melting problems. They eventually grabbed some napkins Gon brought from the ice cream stand.

"It tasted good, but I'm never going to deal with ice again." Killua grumbled as she immediately thought of Milluki. She watched Gon chuckled at her.

"So what do you want to do now?" Gon asked.

"...Huh? You don't know what to do?" Killua turned suddenly recovered.

"No not really...how about you choose what were gonna do!" He raised his thumbs up.

She smirked, "You gave up thinking didn't you?"

Gon groaned making a face and Killua sighed, "Alright alright. But I don't know what to do."

He tilted his head questionably at her, "Really? There's has to be _something _you want to do."

"Hmmm well..." Killua tried to think and immediately she thought up of the perfect thing...But how was she going to ask for it? It was already embarrassing enough. Her hands went behind her back lacing her fingers together while her foot swayed from side to side shyly.

"C-Can..."

Gon bent his head curiously at her.

"C-Can you teach me how to make breakfast?" She blurted out blushing hard, but she quickly covered her mouth realizing how embarrassing that sounded.

Gon thought she looked really adorable there, "Umm..." He flushed as he was trying to think it out while trying not to be distracted by Killua's adorable charm,"...But isn't it close to dinner time though?" He noticed the clock in the town center showed 3PM.

"Its the same thing isn't it? It's just food!" She turned her head away.

"They're both different though...But it sounds like a great idea!"

Killua blinked, taken back that Gon accepted the proposition so easily, "R-Really?" Her head turned back to him.

"Un! It sounds like a great idea! Having breakfast for dinner sounds like fun!" A 'challenge accepted' like smirk was plastered on Gon's determined face.

Killua's eye twitched and she was slightly irked, "...Why is it when you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous?"

"It's not ridiculous, it's genius! Let's head home, I'll race you!" He pumped a fist up in the air as he ran up a head.

"H-Hey that's no fair!"

* * *

After their short race home, Gon put on an apron and gave Killua one of the extras he had in the drawer and helped her put it on. She flushed with a twisted frown while Gon tied the laces of the apron into a sturdy ribbon. "Ok! Now were good!"

Killua tugged on the apron and turned to look at it from behind using the mirror. "So what are we going to make?

"Hmmm, how about omurice?" He suggested.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Oh yeah I never made it while your around yet, but you can have it for breakfast lunch and dinner!" Gon explained.

"Hehh..."

"It's basically eggs on top of rice!" He answered the question.

Killua tried to imagine un-cracked eggs on top of rice, she made a strange face at the thought.

"Um... whatever your imagining Killua, its probably wrong..." Gon sweat-dropped.

"S-Shut up!" She pouted and she watched him laughed at her.

Gon got out the ingredients they need from the fridge then he took out the rice from the cupboard "First you do the rice and you mix it up with vegetables."

They began to cook together, Gon taught Killua how to dice up the vegetables and fry up the rice together with them. After they poured it into a container he brought out the eggs and Killua cringed.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't break those things..." Well she can BUT the yolk never really stood intact and usually the shell would break.

"But it's easy; all you have to do is this." Gon demonstrated by breaking the egg on the side of the metallic bowl and using his fingers to pry it open as the contents gracefully fell into the bowl.

Killua groaned at Gon's ability to do what she couldn't. Gon just giggled at her, "Come over here then!"

She cautiously took a few steps forward to him and Gon immediately grabbed her hand "Wh-what are you-" Gon brought her to the front of the bowl.

"It's time to face your fears!" He said jokingly.

"As if I have any!" But since Gon's hand was still laced with hers, he slowly brought the egg into her hands and lightly broke the eggs on the side. Taking her other hand they broke it apart and watch it fall into the bowl.

Killua was red on her face from the contact of Gon's hand and skin. "See it's easy! Do you want to try it on your own- Are you ok?" Gon waved his hand in front of her noticing her redden face.

"I-I'm fine!" She furiously scoffed her embarrassment by flawlessly grabbing a egg and breaking it with ease. Gon gasped astounded she was able to master it so easily and he clapped at her performance. "...You can stop clapping now."

"No way! Leora would clap if she were-huh?" Gon stopped clapping.

"Huh what?"

"Oh yeah, she's suppose to be back in two weeks." Gon remembered the phone call he had with her a couple of weeks back.

"Why?"

"She took the summer off!" Gon grinned, "I wonder how though..." He muttered.

"And she still doesn't know I'm here?" Killua raised a point.

"Yep!- Oh yeah..." Gon blinked at her in a daze after taking the plate, "What should I say?"

Killua resisted the urge to hit herself, "Just say I'm a friend that has nowhere to go or something!"

"But I don't want to lie to her!"

"Well, it's half true!" Killua retorted.

"But it's still not being completely honest!" Gon fought back.

"So you're going to go and tell her about every single little thing that's happened ever since I came?" Killua's placed on her hands on her hips.

"Yes! I mean wait, not a yes?" He fumbled with his words.

"No!" Killua screeched.

"But but-"

"Oh then you'll just say: I took care of a demon that fell from the sky, then got hunted down by a demon who looks like a pedophilic clown, and then nearly died from satanic dressed up guy with a book?" Killua sarcastically listed.

"That's...sounds like a great way to put it!" Gon cheered confidently.

Killua glared darkly at him as she raised her fist, "Don't make me hit you!"

"Ok ok! I was just joking!" Gon sighed defeated as he turned the volume down slightly of the radio.

Killua turned and noticed Gon was toggling a strange device, "What's is that thing anyway? It makes random music." Killua stared at it.

"Oh this is a radio! It plays all sorts of songs. I got into a habit of switching it on since you broke the TV a while back." Gon snickered while Killua pouted angrily already feeling bad...and jealous of the musical device.

As Gon moved away from the radio to crack another egg, a soothing orchestra song began playing on the radio. "It sounds kind of slow, and there isn't any voices in it." Killua noticed.

"It's classical music. People usually dance to these kinds of songs back in...uh the old days? They probably still do now, I'm not sure..." Gon explained, he already forgot about the renaissance era he learned from history class.

"Really?" Her hands shyly went behind her back rubbing it against each other suddenly feeling embarrassed, "I don't know how to dance..."

"Actually I'm not good at dancing either..." Gon slowly admitted as he put the bowl beside the frying pan.

Killua quirked a brow, "I see...I guess that's a good thing."

"Eh? Why do you think that?"

"Because, I've noticed your clumsy at everything else you do besides cooking~" She teased.

Gon puffed his cheeks slightly embarrassed, "Fine!" He then offered out his hand to Killua and slightly bowed with a huge grin on his face. Killua looked at his strange gesture confused. "May I have this dance Killua?"

Killua's face was red once again, "W-W-What?"

"We both don't know how to dance, but there's no harm in learning! How about it?"

"F-F-F-Fine..." She nervously took Gon's hand and he easily took her other hand in his. "So...how is this suppose to work?"

"I lead and you follow...I think," Gon instructed as made small steps to the side and swayed to the other side. Killua tried to follow but stepped on his toe. "Ow!"

"Ack s-sorry!" The moment Killua apologized Gon accidentally stepped on her foot as well

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" They both looked at each other for a moment, and they both burst out with laughter "We both suck!"

They came closer to each other as they continued their attempt to dance while making sure their feet were far apart from each other.

"Hey." Killua started.

"Hm?" Gon blinked at her gaining his attention.

"It is...really ok for me to be here?" Killua muttered unsure.

"Of course it is!" Gon hummed, "Do you like being with me?"

"Y-Yeah..." Killua was glad her face was buried into Gon's shirt for it turned a bright red.

"Well I like being with you too!" Gon slowly pulled Killua away from him and he leaned his face towards hers "How about we stay together ok?" Even with his usual stupid grin, Gon was also blushed a deep red.

"I..." Killua's face couldn't turn any more red than it already is. "I want to stay with you too. Not just because you're my best friend and all but..."

"But what?" Gon blinked at her wondering what else she would say.

All-of-a-sudden, Gon accidentally tripped his foot on hers as they fell to the ground with a surprised yelp as he fell on top of her. They began to notice how close their faces were to each other.

_"S-So close!"_ They both thought at the same time as both of their faces turned at least 50 shades of red.

Killua hesitated, feeling that her instincts would take over at any minute. She remembered the time Gon mentioned that there's nothing wrong in relying on your own instincts and she told him off for his choice of indiscretion.

After 7 months of waiting, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Before Gon would get off of her and apologize, she breathe and quickly learned to kiss Gon on the lips. His eyes widen slightly in shock but the moment Killua was going to pull away Gon cupped the back of Killua's head and kissed her back. They both sat up from the ground, ignoring the previous awkward position they were in.

For their first it was more innocent and sweet as they slightly deepen the kiss, staying that way for a while as they were finally able to go beyond friendly touches.

They both pulled apart from each other both still red in the face blinking stunned at each other. "I-" They both said at the same time, and they both jerked back.

"You say it first!" Killua yelled at him.

"No you first!" Gon pointed back.

"No you!" She argued.

"No you!"

"You first!"

"Ladies first!" Gon countered.

"Humans first!" She retorted.

"What kind of logic is that?" Gon raised a brow.

"I got influenced by your stupidity so it makes sense!" She thought it made sense at least.

"I'm not stupid!"

"Yes you are!"

"Fine! We'll decide this with rock paper scissors!" Gon declared holding out a fist.

"Best two out of three wins!" Killua already scrunched her hand into a fist.

They childishly played rock paper scissors in a swift manner but Killua won in the end, "Ha! You get to go first!" She cheered victoriously.

"No fair! You used your left hand again!" Gon protested.

"A win is a win!" Killua stuck out her tongue. "Now say it!"

Gon took in a deep breath. He was never to kind to lie about anything. "I love you!" He confessed confidently and that threw her off of balance.

"Wha-whaaaaa," Killua dizzily stared at him with her face growing more red by the second. It came as a shock to her, he does love her back!

Seeing her confused and feverish reaction caused Gon to hold his hand to his chin puzzled, "Hmm, maybe I didn't do it properly?"

Killua suddenly felt perturbed as she gave him a peeved look, "What do you mean?"

"Confessed properly!" He held up a finger, "I see people do it on TV and at school, but I never tried it before...did I do it right?" Well this is Gon were talking about, he never properly interacted much with others besides a few people.

A red vein popped on Killua's head as she slowly raised her fist, "Since you don't know how to do it, how the hell were you planning to confess in the first place?!"

"Simple! Whenever the moment felt right!" Gon cheered.

She eyed at him, "...And this moment was right?"

"Yep!" He excitedly exclaimed.

"YOU IDIOT!" She hit his head.

"OWWwww..." Gon groaned as he rubbed his head, "But I'm serious! Did I do it properly?"

"What makes you think that you didn't do it properly?!"

"Well- oh wait..." Gon paused for a moment, he didn't mind if Killua didn't reciprocate his feeling, he just felt happier knowing that he actually told her how he felt about her. He smiled, "Never mind! I was able to confess properly after all!"

"I don't get you! Make up your mind!" She yelled at him angrily.

"But I really do love you Killua!" Because confessing more than once is how Gon rolls.

"W-W-Wa-Wait! D-Don't say it so bluntly y-you idiot!" She stuttered embarrassingly.

"But you told me I had to go first..." He whined.

"F-Fine, listen to me carefully ok?" Killua started and Gon nodded. "Usually when you confess to someone you kiss them AFTERWARDS, but you did it first and that's why its so awkward right now!"

"Ohhhh, I see!" But then he paused in realization, "But wait...didn't you kiss me first-"

Knowing that was true, she yelped as her face redden even further, "Ok ok ok! St-stoppppppp..." Killua cut him off as she hugged her knees and hide her face so that Gon couldn't see how embarrassed she was.

Why is it so hard dealing with feelings when your a girl?

"I..." She started.

"Killua?"

"I...l-love you too..." She slowly raised her flustered head back up. "T-That's what I wanted to say, there." She watched Gon form a huge grin on his face and slowly, she began to do the same. "There's a problem though."

"There is?" Gon seemed surprised.

Her eyes looked away from him. She already took the thought into account before, but never bothered addressing it, "I'm a demon Gon...I don't think being with me is a good idea..." They were both already familiar with the concept, a human and a demon being together is absolutely preposterous, forbidden even. Coexisting together is crude enough as it is. "I'll live longer than you..."

Gon scrunched his brows and places his hands on her shoulders, his face was determined, "Do you **really **think that's going to stop me Killua? I don't care if your a demon. Your Killua, and that's that!"

When Gon said all of that, her eyes opened slightly shocked, but she should have expected that kind of answer from him.

"And it won't matter that I won't live longer because I'll be with you forever no matter what! Even as a ghost!" Then he paused for a moment and he quickly asked if ghosts exist. Killua let out a small chuckle as a no.

Killua exasperated and slowly smiled back at him, "...No I guess it wouldn't stop you...And it won't stop me either." She paused, "I don't care if your Ging's kid either, you are you." She had no qualms against Gon being a human, especially since he's Ging's son. And Gon didn't really care that Killua was a demon, a completely different and feared species and a murderer. "Now that I think of it, were a weird combo."

"Hehh really? What kind?" Gon asked intrigued.

"A murderer and a murderer's son. Perfect love story right?" Killua playfully quirked a brow as Gon roared in laughter "And another thing, why is this confession messed up anyway? And were still wearing our aprons! This isn't normal!" Killua noted as she flapping her apron, and Gon moved from laughter to snickering.

"It's normal wearing aprons for everything!" His hands shot up in the air.

"That's...not what I meant!" Killua sweat-dropped.

"Hmmm...So how about we finish dinner?" Gon suggested as he pointed to the kitchen counter.

Killua's eye twitched, "Isn't this breakfast?"

"Hmmm...We can combine both of them together to make breadinner!" Gon exclaimed excitedly.

"HAH?!" Killua jumped back.

"'Brea' from breakfast, and 'dinner' from dinner! Makes sense right?"

"You're crazy!"

"It's a new word!"

"NO SUCH WORD SHOULD EXIST!"

They finished cooking the omurice together and they began eating it. Gon then proclaimed how they should enter this newfound word into the dictionary, however Killua haughtily laughed him knowing he doesn't know how to go about doing it.

* * *

Please review if you like me to continue...or not. *nervously slinks away* XD  
4475 is the answer if there's any math fanatic's out there...I often get the classical station on the radio so it should work here too! XD And brain freezes happens with ice cream too...or maybe that's just me ._.


	12. The parents and the mouse

Demon's light 12

Sorry for the seriously late update! I was finishing up studying and doing my finals OTL I edited the previous chapters that had Leora's old name in it! Plus err I post a new oneshot recently, so if you guys want to check it out...please do? XDD (haha I should practice advertising I guess XD)

Ugo-kun- I'm glad you liked it XD

Nispedana- Haha I thought so too! Killua is the classic tsundere here XD and ohh I'm glad the kissing scene went ok! *I never worked with something like that before so I was worried* ;3; LOL I usually ask that at the end since if there isn't enough/no reviews, it goes to show people lost interest and I wouldn't have to update anymore! Nyahaha XD;

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

Two weeks passed and it was a bright hot summer afternoon. Gon and Killua were at home, preparing for Leora's arrival. Gon decided he would make most of her favorite dishes and he managed to finish cooking by the time 4PM rolled around.

Killua helped...the best she could. if there's was anything she thought Gon was magical about, it's the way he can create such delicious looking dishes within a short amount of time. She envied...and love him for that.

However he realized he forgot to make dessert so Gon hurried back to the kitchen and began mixing something in a bowl with a whisk. Killua jumped behind him and looked in it. "What are you making now?"

"Chocolate cake!"

"More chocolate for me!" She quickly dipped her hand into the bowl and gave the mixture a lick. She quickly ran off laughing.

"Killua!" Gon yelled at her, but she simply stuck her tongue out in response.

"You can't get me back for it~"

"Oh yes I can!" Gon pouted as he then flicked some of the mixture at her with his balloon whisk. It splattered all over her face.

A moment of silence passed.

She wiped it off and licked most of the chocolate away, "You _did not _just flick chocolate at me." She glared at him playfully.

"And if I did?" Gon slyly teased her with a smirk twirling the balloon whisk in his hand.

Killua ran up to him and tried taking away the whisk from him, but Gon kept his firm grip on it. They ended up arm wrestling each other on the counter. Both of them were equally strong in strength. Noticing that none of the moved an inch, Gon licked some of the chocolate off of Killua's cheek.

Instantly her face was burning red making her loosen her grip accidentally. Gon took the opportunity and won the arm wrestling match. "What was that for?!"

Gon happily snickered, "Licking revenge~!"

And with those words in mind, Killua remembered how she practically licked Gon two weeks back. She puffed her cheeks in irritation and embarrassment. Gon began to laugh heartily at her.

"I'll get you for this!"

"How~?" He dangled the whisk tauntingly as Killua grabbed the whisk away from him quickly. She flicked some of the chocolate on it at him.

Gon used the cutting board by his hand to block of the incoming chocolate attack as he quickly ran off laughing and Killua chased after him with the whisk still in her hands. They ran all around the living room until Killua realized she was ahead of Gon. However before she could turn back to catch him, a strange scent filled the air and she remained frozen on the spot.

Which caused Gon to collide straight into her and they both collapsed to the ground.

"Owww..." They both groaned, rubbing their head. Killua face the front door realizing the scent was right there.

It wasn't just any scent however, it was a demonic scent.

After Gon recovered, he turned to look at Killua then at the door, "What's wrong? Is someone there?"

"I sense a demon but...it's not Hisoka..."

"Hmm...What about that Kuroro guy?" Gon asked but Killua shook her head.

"It someone else but who?" She squinted her brows with intensity.

The door bell rang, and cautiously Gon and Killua glanced at each other.

"It could be the demon." Killua deducted seriously.

"Or it could be Leora." Gon did the same as her.

The doorbell rang again.

"...I say it's the latter, there's no demon out there I know who rings the stupid doorbell." Killua crossed her arms and Gon sweat-dropped.

Gon walked up to the door and opened it. A bubbly short-haired girl with small rounded glasses hugged him, "Gon!"

"Leora!" They both laughed as they broke their hug.

"Whoa! You grew a bit more didn't you? Now everyone is taller than me!" Leora pouted disappointed.

Gon chuckled, "Yeah! Wait, what's that?" He pointed at the long box at the side of the door.

"This is your late birthday present!" Leora held it up the present gladly in front of him.

"Wha? Really?!" Gon exclaimed excitedly took the box Leora passed to him and opened it. Inside was a familiar object to Gon, it was a brand new fishing rod customized just the way he likes it. He strangely began hugging the rod along with the box, "Thank you Leora! I love it!"

"Any time kiddo! Hm?" She noticed Killua come up from behind Gon and looked at the fishing rod as well.

Killua suddenly felt extremely jealous.

Leora managed to get him a late birthday present while she didn't get anything; she even managed to get something he 'likes'. Even though Gon said that Killua was his gift, she wasn't completely satisfied with that. She grumbled darkly to herself as she indignantly stared at the fishing rod.

"What is it Killua?" Gon asked wondering why she was silent.

She coughed first, "Hehhhh, it looks kinda neat! Kinta might try to eat this too!" Killua put up a fake act so he wouldn't notice her jealousy.

"I hope not!" Gon laughed.

"Ohhh, and who is this~?" Leora hummed mischievously.

"This is Killua! She's my girlfriend!" Gon proudly said.

It seemed time stopped for Leora, and Killua was suddenly red in the face.

"WHAT? I've never heard of this!" Leora was an inch away from Gon's face.

"GON! Why did you have to say it so bluntly!?" Killua also forced her face in front of Gon seriously embarrassed at his proclamation.

"It's the truth though..." His legs quivered as both girls began yelling at him.

"Hey, you two should give him a break," A calm voice said from behind the door.

"Kurapika!" Gon was surprised to see the blond hair man come to his rescue. His eyes widened in realization, "So this was the surprise?" He looked at Leora.

"Yep!" Leora grinned.

While Gon was talking with him saying their long time no sees, and how are yous, Killua stopped to think. She knew this face; she could have sworn she saw it somewhere. The moment Killua heard Kurapika's name, something seemed familiar plus his scent reeked of a demon. She knew she heard the name before but where-

Something just clicked.

Killua quickly dig her hand into her pockets and pulled out a very old piece of paper she never thought she would look at again.

**List of Targets.**

Why she still kept the paper, she had no clue.

"Killua, this is Kurapika!" Gon introduced to her.

Killua looked up for a short moment and looked back down at the list.

Kurapika's name was there.

"Ah erm..._shit_..." Killua definitely felt the dark vibe from Kurapika who was already eyed at her suspiciously and sweat profusely dripped from Killua's face.

Kurapika knew who she was as well, "You're..." Kurapika hissed dangerously at Killua gritting his teeth. Killua quietly sneered back at Kurapika ready to transform her hand into a claw if necessary.

However Gon and Leora were unaware of the heavy tension between them."I'm going to change! I hate the uniform they made us wear! Be back!" Leora waved at them as she ran off to her room disrupting their little glaring quarrel.

Suddenly throwing Kurapika off balance, he quickly calmed down and remembered that Gon and Leora don't know about his 'secret'.

"I'm...going to change out of the uniform too. Gon where's the washroom again?" Kurapika tried acting normal as well. Despite Killua being there, he wasn't going to do anything drastic in their prescience.

"Head straight and turn left!" Gon reminded him as Kurapika nodded walking towards that direction. He smiled thinking how it's been so long since he's seen them.

His happy thoughts were disrupted when Killua dragged him outside and pulled him towards the back of the house. "Killua? What-"

"He's the demon." Killua cut him off as she tugged his t-shirt.

Gon blinked confused, "...Huh?"

"That blond hair guy Kurapika!" Killua cleared up for him.

Gon blinked again and raised a brow in question, "...Eh? That can't be right?"

"What are you saying? You don't believe me?" Killua gawked at him.

"I believe you it's just that...Kurapika is too nice to be a demon!"

Killua shot a glare of annoyance at him, "Oh so you think anyone who isn't nice isn't a demon?"

"Well you're nice." He admitted.

"That's not the point-Wait, I'm not nice at all!" Killua exclaimed with a mix of abashment.

"You are! You just don't know it!" Gon laughed, "So is he someone you know as well?" He proceeded to inquire about Kurapika.

"Well..." Killua looked away, "Remember when I said I kill...used to kill people right?" She corrected herself.

"Right!" Gon nodded.

"I'm usually given a list of target's I'm supposed to kill..." She trailed off.

"Ok!" He nodded again.

"...Kurapika is on the list." Killua affirmed.

"Ohhhhh-EH? Kurapika? But what did he do?"

"That's the thing, he really didn't do anything besides drinking a rare dragon's blood and ran away from our dimension, or so I've heard." Killua took her hands off Gon's shirt placing her hands on her sides.

"Then why?" Gon tilted his head.

"People started thinking him as a threat since who knows what other powers he got from drinking the blood. Since drinking different kinds of blood can cause different reactions and whatnot." She explained.

"So you can do more than just vampire stuff with blood..." He thought aloud in awe.

"I thought I told you this before: I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!" She felt really insulted by the vampire comparison.

Gon patted her head apologetically as he chuckled, "Sorry about that." He grinned, "But you're not going to hurt Kurapika right?"

"...I'm not planning to. It's not like I have much of a reason anymore." It's not as if she was going to tell him she quit killing people because of him.

Gon smiled, "Good! Now let's head back in!"

Killua looked at him first at smiled back at him, "You know, your smiles are _really _contagious right?"

"Eh, they are?" Gon tilted his head.

Killua laughed and they turned to head back inside however, they suddenly saw Leora run out of the house screaming about something, "Where are you going-!" Killua called out but then she noticed something on Leora's shirt.

"Get it off! Get if off! It's eating me!" Leora ran around in circles trying to shake something off her shirt.

It was in-fact the kitsune-cub Kinta trying to eat off the brand new shirt she was wearing. Killua couldn't help but laugh even harder and Gon whistled. "Kinta! Come here!" The little cub ears perked up recognizing Gon's voice. She jumped off Leora and jumped into Gon's arms, "I told you clothing isn't food Kinta" Gon hugged Kinta as she mewed.

Leora exasperated, "Oi Gon! I told you we can't keep him as a pet!" She whimpered looking down at the half eaten shirt she had on. Killua in the meantime shot a glare of jealousy at the cub but the creature was completely unaware of it.

"Sorry! Go on Kinta, time to go home!" Gon put Kinta down and yelped as if saying bye and ran off towards the direction of the forest.

"Mou Gon!" Leora stomped her foot on the ground.

"I didn't know she was here!" He put his hands up defensively.

"Right," She lifted part of her shirt up, "So anyways, how comes you never told me about her?" She pointed at Killua.

Gon was going to say something but Killua immediately stepped up in case Gon were to accidentally spill everything.

"I was homeless for a while and Gon offered for me to stay, and since I wasn't going to stay long he didn't mention it because I was going to leave anyway. But I ended up staying in the end so it completely passed his mind." Killua quickly fabricated.

"So...you're a hobo?" Leora nodded to herself thinking she was right, when she wasn't.

"Nice try old lady, think again." Killua teased.

"I'm not old! I'm only 23!" She yelled back angrily.

"PffT, but since you're wearing such an old-fashioned blouse I've clearly mistaken you for one. My deepest apologies fufufu~" Killua teased her with some of her usual sarcasm. She thought this human would be fun to tease. She immediately saw the said woman steam in fury; this was going to be fun.

"Well excuse me! At least I don't have gray hair like an old lady!" She pointed at Killua hair.

"My hair isn't gray! It's silver!" She corrected pointing at her own hair.

"Same difference!"

"Look who's talking Loreal!" Killua bantered teasingly noticing how her name was similar to the product brand name.

"...Did you just call me a shampoo brand?! IT'S LEORA, NOT L'OREAL KIDS SHAMPOO!" Leora was horrified at this new found nickname.

"Oh my bad~ But then again, that name suits you way better than you think!"

"Its LEORA!" She screeched.

"...It's seems you two are getting along...well..." Gon sweat-dropped as he watch the both of them continue to bicker. "Ah! I forgot the cake!" Gon ran back inside and saw Kurapika watching the girls from outside the window. He also changed his clothes from the previous uniform he was just wearing showing off a blue t-shirt and a pair of normal jeans.

Gon looked at Kurapika still not really believing that he's also a demon. He knew him for four years, and he knew he was a really nice and smart person.

"Is there something the matter Gon?" Kurapika noticed Gon staring at him.

"It's nothing! I thought you'd want to help me finish off the cake!" Well that's what Gon originally intended to ask Kurapika before he walked back in.

"Sure, I'll help finish the cake mix you can start making the icing."

"Ok!"

The boys headed back to the kitchen and continued on with baking the cake. Gon and Kurapika talked about how their academic studies were, what they passed, what Gon nearly failed. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary between them.

Both girls continued on with their bickering as they played a childish game of tag. Leora was infuriated with Killua's bratty personality but despite it she seemed to be having fun with her around.

As they finished a hour later they called the girls back inside to eat. Leora changed into another shirt of course before coming back to the living room to eat.

"This taste awesome! Seconds!" Leora raise the plate towards Gon.

"If you eat too much, you'll get fat~" Killua teased as she popped another piece of the cake in her mouth.

"Grrr, I won't!" Leora growled pulling back her plate.

Kurapika laughed nervously. He kept a careful eye on Killua and from his point of view it doesn't seem like she'll take any action but he remained cautious around her.

Killua pointed her fork at Kurapika wanting to break the awkward tension between them."So what brings him here?"

"Oh! He doesn't have anywhere else to go for the summer so I offered him to stay here!" Leora answered in his stead.

"I see, so where's he going to sleep?" Killua asked.

There was an awkward silence within the room. Leora and Gon's place has two rooms and a guest room. Leora hummed in thought for a moment and slammed her hands on the table.

"Ok! We're going to have to decide who's getting which bed! I say Gon takes the couch!" Leora pointed at Gon.

"Ehhhh, But why?" Gon whined.

"Because! You're the Tarzan of the house! So you should be fine!" Leora cackled.

"Oi! I want to have a say in this too y'know!" Killua raised her hand as if she was in a classroom.

Kurapika sighed, "Gon, which bed do you want to sleep in?"

"Mines!" Gon answered quickly.

Kurapika turned to Killua, "And _you_?" He asked with a hint of criticism.

A shiver went down Killua spine as she shakily raised her finger, "His." She pointed at Gon. Technically for the entire time she stayed in the house, she slept in Gon's bed while Gon slept in the guest room.

"But Killua!" Gon immediately retorted.

"Come on, your room belongs to me now! Can't you just stay in the guest room like you usually do?" Killua whined.

"But that's for Kurapika! He's the guest isn't he?!" Leora interjected.

"What about meeee-oh!" An idea burst into Gon's head, "How about we share the bed?" He turned to Killua.

Before she could answer, both Leora and Kurapika jerked back in shock, "Are you two nuts!?" They shouted at them simultaneously.

"Huh? No, were just sharing the bed right?" Gon looked at Killua and she slowly nodded in return.

"We shared it before didn't we?" Killua shrugged. After the curse was lifted months ago, they did share the bed since...they both couldn't move."What's so wrong with _sharing_ it? You two can share the bed too if you want," Killua tilted her head with a puzzled look on her face lifting a brow.

The other two faces turned sharply red, "Why would we?" "How could you think that?!" They both yelled at Killua.

"Sheesh it was just a suggestion." She turned to Gon.

"It sounds like a great idea! Like a sleepover!" Gon agreed with Killua.

"NO!" Leora and Kurapika yelled at Gon still flustered.

Gon covered his ears groaning, "Mmmm, you didn't have to shout..."

"We'll share then, since these two are too chicken~" Killua piped up receiving glares from the adults.

"Ok!" Gon happily raised his hand.

"As long as I don't hear any strange noises coming from next door~" Leora teasingly snickered with a pervert grin on her face. Killua lifted her brow wondering what she meant by that...then she immediately caught the hint of what Leora was really trying to say and her face flushed a deep red feeling humiliated. She threw one of the couch pillows at her. "OW!"

"Pervert! As if!" Killua yelled with discomfort as she attacked Leora again with another pillow.

And the girls ended up starting a pillow fight.

"As if what? What kind of noises? I don't think we snore do we?" Gon looked back and forth between the two girls confused. Kurapika placed a hand on Gon's shoulder.

"Gon, there are things in this world you don't want to understand right away." Kurapika told him in a parenting tone.

"Hmmm...ok?" Gon was slow today it seems.

Both girls face-palmed interrupting their little fight to turn to Gon, "Gon! I'm talking about s-MUFRURu." Killua stuffed a pillow in Leora's mouth before she could continue.

"Don't listen to a word she says!" Killua yelled at Gon.

"Hah!? I have my right to say whatever!" Leora removed Killua hand off her face.

"No you don't! You're not even that smart!" Killua pointed at Leora offensively.

"I am smart! How else could I gotten in that university?!" Leora screeched back.

Kurapika coughed and everyone turned to him, "I think we should clean up now...it's getting late." And as he said it was already growing dark outside. The older students came late within the afternoon so it was only natural that the evening rolled in that quickly.

In the end, Killua and Leora begrudgingly cleaned up the pillows and the mess of feathers on the floor while Gon cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen. Kurapika arranged the guest room and placed away all the stuff he and Leora brought from the University.

Leora immediately crawled herself to the bed and fell asleep. Kurapika closed the door to the guest room to use the shower while Killua went ahead to use the other shower first since Gon wasn't finished cleaning the kitchen yet.

After her shower, Killua walked into Gon's room fully changed and noticed Gon was sprawled on the bed looking exhausted. "Oi Gon-" She blinked as she saw he already fell asleep with his usual idiotic smile on his face. Killua chuckled, "You don't even have the blanket on."

She looked around the room trying to find the blanket but then she remembered it was still in the washing machine,"...Fine, just this once." She got on the bed letting one of her wings out as she wrapped it around Gon's torso as if it was a blanket.

And she fell asleep as well.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Killua woke up abruptly rubbing her eyes, "Mmmmmm...Ack! Stupid Gon making me fall asleep!" She finished rubbing her eyes quickly. She shouldn't have fallen asleep at a time like this.

Kurapika was still around.

As she flapped her wings once and curled them back into her body, she looked behind her shirt, _"Aw man, now I have to ask Gon to sew it up again..." _The part where her wings were out was ripped.

She sat up on the bed and turned herself to watch Gon sleep the night away as she let out her demon tail out by reflex, making it swish back and forth playfully.

Killua knew Kurapika is going to come in sooner or later.

Killua decided to stay up to be prepared. She sighed a bit exhausted though, and bored at the same time. Killua hugged her knees as she closed her eyes just for a moment.

_Creakkkk _

The small heart wrenching sound echoed the room and Killua kept her eyes shut hearing soft yet careful footsteps coming towards her.

A sound similar to a shimmering sword slowly unleashing itself from its sheath was heard, Killua slowly opened her demonic pearl eyes, and her pupils were sharply slit.

In a blasted fury, two nearly identical demonic arms quickly engaged in a clash. Killua hand reflexively transformed into its hideous state while the other battling arm took a dark bloody form with bladed claws that gleamed in the dark room. Sharp blades of wind emerged from the clash and it quickly dissolved only making the lamp and the study chair move.

"Why are you here?" Kurapika face became more apparent in the room as his eyes glowed red.

"Why can't I be here?" Killua retorted as she transformed back her arm to normal, "I have no intention of hurting you so put that away." She indicated to his arm as well. She could fully take Kurapika on without the transformed arm and placed her hands in her pockets.

"Aren't you the famous assassin Killua Zoldyck from Alteria? Were you sent to kill me too?"

"I am, but I'm not planning to kill you anymore. So change your arm back to normal already so that I can sleep in peace. I want to nap already..." She complained while faking a yawn.

"Is this some kind of trick? What have you done to Gon?" He demanded.

A dark chill suddenly filled the air with an angry intent towards Kurapika, "**I've done absolutely nothing to him.**" She growled dangerously with a slight demonic echo behind her voice. She watched Kurapika gritted his teeth in response and transformed his other arm ready to attack if she were to land a blow on him.

However before she could slowly pull her hand out of her pocket, Gon slightly stirred on the bed which made Killua remember that Gon was sleeping right behind her.

She tried calming herself down; exhaling her animosity against Kurapika, "If anything...it's him who did something to me." Her demeanor in her voice changed.

"...Elaborate." Kurapika firmly stood his ground relaxing his arms slightly but not fully enough.

"I won't if you keep pointing that thing at me." She furrowed her eyes while Kurapika kept his defensive stance, "Listen, it's complicated but I'm not going to kill you. Gon...wouldn't want that." She looked behind to see Gon still blissfully a sleep.

It's seems by mentioning Gon, Kurapika finally retracted his dangerous arms from Killua and turned it back to normal. "I still don't understand, what exactly is your connection with Gon? I know Zoldyck assassins are emotionless so I was-"

"Surprised by my personality? Keh, even I was surprised at myself at first too." Killua answered but Kurapika raised an eyebrow in confusion. Killua sighed.

Killua was never the type to blurt out all the information at once but in this case she didn't really have much of a choice. "You've heard of a Hisoka right? Apparently it was revealed months ago that he's part of the Genei Ryoudan-"

Kurapika's pupils seems to have slit in anger, "The Genei Ryoudan?!"

Killua slightly jerked back holding her hands back defensively, "Whoa, calm down man, they're just a-"

"Insidious group of thieves and murderers who should die in hell and never be reborn in the light of days again."

She dauntingly blinked at him disturbed by his quick yet darkening reaction towards them, "Do...you have something against them?" She raised a brow at him.

"That's none of your concern."

"Tch whatever then. The short story is: Hisoka attacked me from behind and I was almost left dead...until Gon found me." She sat on the bed and turned back to Gon.

"You mean he knows what you are!?"

"Yeah, there's no way I could have hidden my wings during that time. But even if they weren't out I probably would have told him anyway since I nearly killed him when I first saw him." She stared back at Kurapika suddenly realizing something, "Wait, you mean that loreal doesn't know?"

Kurapika shook his head, "It's best to keep our identities a secret, only telling them would bring them to harm."

"As you already know, Gon is more involved in this even if I didn't meet him."

"...You're talking about his father, Ging Freecs right?" Kurapika assumed.

"There's not a creature out in the eight dimensions that's doesn't know his name." Killua looked back down at Gon.

"When I learned that Gon was his son, I didn't tell him since he already had a terrible reputation in this dimension and I didn't want to make it any worse for him." Kurapika mentioned, "I'm surprised no one figured out his existence yet though. I wonder why?"

"That's...a good question." She squinted her brows in thought, how could she not pick up that part? Ging as always is still a mystery, "But anyhow, he already knows that his dad is a slayer in our world. He even knows that he's dead and gone a long time ago."

"Why did you tell him?"

"For some odd reason I hate lying to him." She bluntly answered him.

Kurapika chuckled slightly, "Same here I know what you mean. So what happened after Gon found you?"

"Afterwards, Gon nursed me back to health surprisingly. And...I didn't want to leave his side. He changed something in me. So I decided I wanted to stay with him."

"Why?" Kurapika asked harshly. He knew and seen many demons with emotionless and outrageous evil and dark personalities but with Killua's sudden change of heart was something he couldn't grasp.

"Hmm, how can I say it?" Killua thought for a moment, "He took care of me so...I want to take care of him in return. I'm really am grateful to Gon for everything, I practically owe him my life and he showed me all these amazing things of this world. It made me want to escape from my own dark world you know? Since were beings of darkness and all, right?"

"Is that why you like him?" He remembered hearing Gon proudly proclaim how she was his girlfriend.

"...Trust me there's more than just that." She smirked to herself, "And what about you?"

"What about me?" The blond blinked puzzled.

"I mean you and that Loreal chick, aren't you two dating?" She slyly grinned knowing she would get an amusing reaction from Kurapika.

"W-W-What are you saying?! There's no way!" Kurapika was abashed at the statement.

"Ohhhhh," She paused as a Cheshire grin formed on her face, "Chickennnnnnn~" Killua taunted teasingly.

Kurapika immediately retorted, "I am not! I'm a dignified-"

"Mmmm," With all the noise they made seemed to have finally woken up Gon. He tossed his head on the pillow and looked up to see both Killua sitting on the bed and Kurapika with a very red face. "Oh Killua your outta de shower? What's Kurapika doin 'ere?" His speech was muggy since he just woke up and yawned again. Apparently he was waiting for Killua to come out of the shower...but he ended up falling asleep.

"Mornin sleepy head. Now come back to reality." Killua flicked her finger at Gon's forehead.

"Ow! Mou, Killua...I'm up, I'm up..." He rubbed his eye as he looked at Kurapika, "Oh hi Kurapika?"

Kurapika looked down sadly, "Gon, I'm...a demon as well."

"Told you." Killua said to Gon.

"Really?" He looked up at Kurapika.

"Yes, I'm...sorry I kept it from you." Kurapika apologized.

"It's ok! You must have hidden it from us for a good reason right?" He cheerfully reassured him. "Does Leora know-"

"That's the thing, she doesn't know." Killua answered for the other demon.

"Eh? Isn't that bad? Shouldn't we tell her too?"

"It's best not to inform her about our world Gon. If anything, I don't want her to be involved in my messes." Kurapika explained.

Killua and Gon both glanced at each other confused, "What kind of messes?" They both asked.

"It's complicated; I'd rather not explain it." Kurapika sighed.

"You will eventually won't you?" Gon pleaded.

"Maybe one day-" His eyes widen and he and Killua turned to the window. Gon frantically turned his head at the both of them.

"Wait what? Did something happen-" Gon's mouth was covered by Kurapika's hand.

"Something coming!"

"Whatever it is, its strong!" Killua stood up.

"Mfffuffurregeruu" Gon muffled. Translation: I Don't get what's going on.

The window busted open and a heavy gust of wind nearly blew the three of them out the room. The wind calm down and the trio looked around the room.

"What just happened?" Kurapika try to figure out if there was any changes in their surroundings.

"I just happened!" A small mouse flipped to the top of Gon's desk table, "I have a message I have a message! By the only one! The great one! Yours truly!" The mouse sang as it opened up its mouth and a big television screen launched out of its mouth and right on Gon study desk.

Gon was amazed by the mouse's entrance, "That's so cool! Like Kirby!"

"Seriously? A rat that throws up a TV is what caused that wind? I'm think I'm slowly loosing it..." Killua shook her head disgruntled.

The television was static and white noise emitted from the screen, "Hello hello! Can anyone hear me?" An enthusiastic voice was heard from the screen.

Killua's eye twitched, "Why does this voice sound so familiar?"

"Whoever it is has some audacious personality..." Kurapika massaged his temples.

An image came up of a man with short blond hair and a grin that seem like it was stuck on his face. "It's been a while Killua! OH and if it isn't Kurapika too! What a surprise! Hahahaha!"

"It's the king..." Both demons groaned irritably.

"The king?" Gon glanced at the screen.

"King Pariston, he's the one who has control of all of Alteria." Kurapika explained to Gon.

"But it sounds like you two don't really like him..."

"We don't, his personality is too bright for us to handle and he always has that cheap ass grin on his face. It creeps everyone out." Killua whispered.

"And oh my, who's this young man behind the both of you? He looks oddly familiar..." The king hummed as his eyes stared at Gon with sheer curiosity and familiarity.

"You don't need to know!" Killua nearly yelled at the screen blocking Gon away from the King's vision. If the King knew that Ging had a son, all hell might break loose.

"Hmmmmm oh well!" Pariston shrugged it off with his usual smile, "Since I managed to get two people in one place I need a favor!"

Killua resisted the urge to slap herself but Kurapika remained composed, "What is it that you need?"

"I request your presences at the palace," He folded his hands as he kept the same look on his face despite his voice sounding serious, "There's something that Killua's father mentioned to me that got me quite curious. And since Kurapika is present as well, I think you can help out too."

"Not to be rude your majesty, but I have no obligations of following your orders." The blond bowed his head dismayed. Since there's a bounty on his head he had no reason to comply with him.

"Same, I have no reason to return back either." Killua crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well how about we compromise?" Pariston's hand went down as shown on the screen and brought up a wanted poster that had Kurapika's face on it, "For Kurapika, I'll inform the death industry not to hunt your head anymore."

Kurapika tried not to gawk but his expression became more surprised instead, "Really? You're not deceiving me on this are you?"

"Of course not! I'm the King remember?" The elder demon smirked, "If you agree, I can get rid of it right now since this is the original copy~" He waved the paper back and forth.

"Original?" Gon repeated confused.

"In the Death Industry, your name is recorded there by magic. So whatever paper or document that has your name linked with it will disappear instantly from their records once a target is killed or if the paper is destroyed." Killua took out her old list of targets. "My father gave this to me and it's originally from the Death Industry itself. If that wanted poster he's holding right now is what links Kurapika's name to the industry's records, then it should disappear from this list here once he destroys it."

"Hehhh." Gon was marveled of the power of magic they had in their world. "You should accept it Kurapika! You can clear your name!"

"Something troubles me though," Kurapika turned to the King once again, "How exactly did you get that poster in the first place? You didn't know that you were going to converse with me so there's no way you would have immediate access to the death industry's records-"

The king kept his unwavering smile, "Oh but I do Kurapika. I just so happened to snatch it not too long ago. Remember I'm the king, I have access to many things citizens like you are unaware about~"

While he elaborated he brought up many things in his hands from the most expensive meats to the greatest elixirs of the land, to the original copies of even the most fearful demon's wanted posters records, and even show casing the riches treasures of the land. Killua and Kurapika eyes were appalled on this new information they learned from their king, "There are many things about our world and many other worlds that is still unknown in the eyes of the ignorant and the hidden jewels of keys. Keep that in mind."

"...That absolutely made no sense-" Killua tilted her head frazzled at his riddle.

"Fine I accept your offer." Kurapika conceded.

"Very well," His fingers turned into a claw like form of scissor and it quickly sliced up the wanted poster.

Gon's head went down to Killua's list of targets. Despite not being able to read the writing on it, he saw a couple of the strange foreign letters beginning to fade away, "Killua look! It's disappearing!"

Killua and Kurapika both turned the heads to the papers immediately noticing Kurapika's name fading away, and a moment later it was gone. Kurapika let a breath that he wasn't even holding.

"And as for you Killua," The king started, "I can make sure a certain brother of yours won't go near you."

Killua eyes widen in shock.

"...Killua?" Gon turned to her.

_"How did he know- But...that's right, even if I'm with Gon he might still-"_ Images of Illumi began appearing in her head. She clenched her teeth as her legs slightly shook.

Gon grabbed her shoulder to make her snap out of it, "Killua!"

Eventually she did snap out of it. However she made a twisted frown, "I-but...I promised I stay I-"

"If it's important then it can't be helped right?" Gon patted Killua's head. "And I'll be fine!"

"But I-"

"Don't worry! If you're that worried about it you can always make it up later right?"

She looked at him a bit worried but because of his entrancing smile there's no way she could refuse him when he says it like that, "...Fine." She exasperated unwillingly.

"Excellent! I hope you both get here around morning! I got my hands on some human coffee and I wanted to ask you two how to make it!" Pariston cheered excitedly and Killua and Kurapika couldn't help but rolled their eyes at him. "Until morning!"

The screen shut off and the small mouse from earlier sang: "The king has delivered! The message has come! And now that it's done, I must run!" The mouse opened it mouth wide and with powerful suction powers it went immediately back into its mouth and burped slightly. Then it scurried itself out the window again and flew with the wind.

"...I'm never going to deal with another magical mouse for as long as I live." Killua sighed.

"Same." Kurapika couldn't help but agree with her.

"But it was so neat! I wonder how it could do that? And it talked too!" Gon said excitedly however the two other demons turned and looked at him awkwardly, "...What? It's not every day you see a talking mouse that can work a TV without a remote!"

* * *

Oh look plot advancement! Dunununu XD Killua being jealous at the fishing rod was fun XD The L'oreal reference is obviously from that tumblr picture, but I can't link images on here so... XD

Please review if you like it and if want me to continue!


	13. 13 is bad luck for a reason

I really have nothing to say for this authors note this time so...HERE WE GO XD

Nispedana: Haha glad you liked it! XD Yes because licking is so much fun lolol XDD and of course there'll be some Gon jealousy...just not now~ ;D

Ugo-Kun: And you'll see what will happen...right now XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

After the encounter with the strange magical mouse, Kurapika, Gon and Killua realized they had to make some excuse to Leora and they began pondering about it. Gon raised an idea first, "I can say that you're heading to a demon king's castle to grab some coffee! It can be like a-"

"No!" They both yelled at him.

"...It could be like a restaurant?" He completed his sentence weakly.

Killua sighed, "Remember? Were not going to get her involved so no mentioning of the word 'demons' got that?"

"Mmm ok." Gon puffed his cheeks, he thought it was a good idea.

Kurapika held a hand to his chin as he thought for a bit longer, "How about...I want to go pick up something in town and since I'm unfamiliar around here, Killua decided to show me around."

Killua turned at him disgusted, "As if I would-"

"We'll stick with that for now. That's what you have to tell her ok Gon?" Kurapika cut Killua off knowing they would waste more time if they thought on the excuse for too long.

"Ok but..." Gon looked uneasy as he looked back at Kurapika, "Have you been lying to her a bit too much?"

He look down, "...It's not like I have a choice-"

"There's always a choice! The king cleared your name so you shouldn't be worried anymore!"

"She would definitely think different of me. I know that as a fact."

"But I'm not treating you any differently, so it should be the same for her too!" Gon tried convincing him.

Killua eyed at him, "Gon if everyone was like you, I swear, the world would be filled with plush animals all over the place."

Gon blinked for a moment, "That sounds like fun!"

She blinked back realizing it did sound like fun, "It does...Let's go to that store later on!"

"Sure!" He readily agreed.

But Kurapika quickly pulled the two apart, "Hold up lovebirds, that trip to the plush toy store will have to wait until _after_ we come back."

"Meanie." Killua stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aww." Gon sounded disappointed.

"Why are you acting like it's my fault?" It seems as if Kurapika took the immediate parent role for the both of them. "Come on Killua we should get ready."

"Hai..." Killua groaned as she watched Kurapika unveiled his red wings and flew out the window. She turned to Gon, "We won't be gone for long. I swear I'll come back!"

"Don't worry I trust you!" Gon waved as Kurapika opened the window and flew out. Killua followed him as well, but then Gon quickly tried calling her back. "Wait you forgot something!"

Killua raised a brow and flew back wondering what she had supposedly forgotten. Gon lightly kissed Killua and she pulled away. "Stay safe!"

"I-I mmmmm..." Killua was red in the face once again,"I w-will..." She paused ,"M-Make something!"

"Make something?" A question mark floated on top of Gon's head.

"Yeah I'll cook something to...to make up f-for leaving! So, look forward to it when I get back ok?!" Actually she was still worried whether she would be able to cook properly still...but that didn't matter to her now.

Gon blinked and cheerfully grinned, "Ok! I'll look forward to it Killua!"

Killua calmed down and smiled back she spread her wings and flew out the window. "If anything comes up and we take too long just say we got stuck in traffic by bus!" Killua informed Gon quickly before following Kurapika's trail.

Gon waved back at them as they flew off to the endless evening sky. He walked out of his room and went over to Leora's room. Slowly he opened the door to see her still a sleep and it looked like she was about to roll off the bed.

Gon quietly giggled, "Good thing all that noise didn't wake you up." He whispered as he closed back the door. Out of everyone Gon knows, Leora is the heaviest sleeper out there, not even an alarm clock can wake her.

* * *

As they passed through the portal, Kurapika couldn't help but giggle at Killua, and slowly but surely she got irritated at him, "What's so funny huh?"

"I'm sorry it's just, you just show a completely adorable side of yourself when you're with Gon. I just find that surprising." Kurapika admitted chuckling.

She pouted and cringed away not having any smart remarks to throw back at him since it was true. "S-So what do think he actually wants?" She tempted to change the subject.

"I don't have any ideas. What is it that you told your father?" Kurapika asked.

"I just mentioned that Hisoka ended up joining that gang and the encounter Gon and I had with Kuroro Lucifer which was odd-"

"You saw the leader?!" Kurapika cut her off shocked.

"Hm? Yeah, we somehow managed to make it out alive but he said something like he wanted to keep us alive for some odd reason."

"Well that surely must mean something." Kurapika began to ponder.

"But for what? I can't figure out why he would. And you might think I'm nuts but he has the Skill Hunter book." Killua decided to tell Kurapika about it even though he might clearly disbelieve her.

"...Really now?" He was silent for a moment quirking a brow. He sounded like he believed her...which was odd. The Skill Hunter book was practically a fairy tale in their dimension. Killua quickly put the thought back in mind and will raise back her suspicion at a later point.

"Yeah. It's suppose to be a myth, but it exists trust me I was attacked with it, I know what I saw."

"Maybe it's something regarding that, or he could have possibly figured out the Genei Ryoudan's plans and he wants us to assist in some way."

"Or it could just be something completely unrelated to the Genei Ryoudan all together and he just wants us to make him some damn coffee..." Red veins popped on Killua's head hoping it wouldn't really come down to that.

"I hope not. But since he went through such lengths to compromise with us, I beg to differ."

They flown far ahead into their familiar land. For Kurapika it's been ages since he flown Alteria's skies so Killua took the lead showing him to the palace. "I need to pick up more dimension traveling tickets. Do you mind if we drop by the agency for a bit?" Kurapika suddenly remembered.

"Sure..." Killua groaned thinking they'll be stuck in a long line.

As they dropped by the agency and they waited in line, a small demon boy flew up towards them wearing a bag that had tons of newspapers in it.

"Good morning su! I'm Zushi su! Here's the newspaper su!" The energetic demon boy gave Kurapika a news paper article, Killua shook her head not accepting the paper. "Ok then, bye bye su!" He flew up towards others in the line to distribute more paper to them.

They both continued to wait in line as Kurapika flipped a couple of pages until he came across a certain title, "Princess Neon looses her sight beyond sight?" He read the headline aloud.

"Who's that?"

"She's the fairy princess of Falsentria..." He read through the article a bit more, "It doesn't give much details but it seems her ability to see into the future disappeared a couple of months ago and it still hasn't returned. A friend of mines works for her, so I familiar with her prophecies." Kurapika remembered as he went up to pay for a couple more tickets.

"Hehhh, well too bad I don't really care for her. She must be overly spoiled and must act like some sort of pompous fan girl. Let's go." Killua flapped away with her wings not caring about the princess's situation. Kurapika sweat-dropped as he reluctantly continued to follow her, he folded the article into his pockets.

They ended up by the gates to the a great giant castle that can't even compare to the heights of Killua's home mansion. It looked spic and span and the skull like faces on the gates were as cheerful as usual with all the three eyed crows flocking around.

Both demons pushed the gates opened and they were immediately greeted by the king with his signature grin on his face, "Well I'm glad the both of you came!" Pariston smiled.

* * *

Hours later...

"WHAT? THEY WENT OUT WITHOUT WAKING ME UP?!" Leora screeched at Gon appalled that both guests left the house all of a sudden.

"Yeah! They both had something important to do so-" Gon started but was cut off.

"Arghhhhhhh," She head-desk herself on the kitchen table as Gon placed a mug of coffee beside her, "I thought we were all going to hang out together today..."

"We have the entire summer! You don't need to worry!"

"Mmmm," She groaned as she took her sip of coffee. Gon grabbed his hot chocolate from the counter and took a seat across from her.

"Leora?"

"Hm?"

"How _did_ you get summer off this year?" Gon asked incredulously. The most of amount of time he ever seen her got off was 2 weeks. With school and her other jobs it was particularly hard for Leora to get a break.

"Trust me Gon, I fought with those people at work with scissors, nails and toothpicks and finally they decided to give in and gave me a break although..."

"Although...?" Gon didn't like where this was going for some reason.

"Two places fired me a while ago..." She went teary eyes as she laid her head on the table depressed. "I keep on getting into fights with the other employees..."

"Eh? Really? Again?"

"Really. I'm doomed Gon. We can last a couple more months without that extra pay but arghhhh it's going to be hard finding another job with the equivalent amount of salary!"

"Then maybe I should start working. I got out of high school now so they'll probably-"

"I won't let you." She raised a random fork on the table at him.

"But whyyyyyy?"

"Don't WHHYY me! You remember that time you went to a job interview when you were back in middle school and they threw a mother freaking plate at you?! I'm not letting you go out there to work as long as I'm alive!" Leora haughtily took another sip of her coffee.

He was only 13 at the time and his middle school at the time allowed working while studying at the same time. He was enthusiastic about it at first but a plate being thrown at him crashed his reality. There was yelling and screaming for him to get out: _"Why would someone hire a murder's son like you huh?!"_

He smiled weakly, "Yeah you're right, it's not like anyone would hire me anyway. It might be harder for me getting a job now." He scratched his cheek and then he looked up the moment Leora began ruffling his hair.

"Nawww, don't get all sad on me! Listen kid, I'll work twice as hard for the both of us ok? You already have a important job you need to do."

"Really? What would that be?" Gon gawked.

"To keep encouraging me, to keep on smiling like the idiot you are, and make all the food...because I can't." Gon blinked and then he laughed out loud, "See? It's the perfect job for you!"

"Un! It is!"

"So it's settled, you're not working until I get my job as a doctor."

"I'll be your assistant Dr. Leora!" Gon boasted happily.

"Exactly! That's what were working so hard for kiddo!" They bumped each other's fists. Leora took a seat back down sipping her coffee again.

Gon took a sip of his hot chocolate and sighed happily at how warm and delicious it was. He then remembered something. "Oh yeah, did you confess to Kurapika yet-"

Leora spat out her coffee that was in her mouth and she immediately slapped Gon's mouth shut with her hand and she hovered over Gon dangerously.

"What did you say huh?"

"I mean- I guess you haven't yet? Haha..." Gon nervously laughed.

"You think I would with all those girls back at Uni trying to seduce him?"

"You gotta take the chance when you get it! You're more confident than that!"

She pouted, "Right it's not that easy Gon,"

"Yes it is. I did it easily."

Silence passed, "That's because you're a natural idiot already, so nothing will affect you!" She began pulling his hair.

"Owowowow! Ok Ok, I'm sorry!" She let go of his hair and sat back down.

More silence passed while she kept drinking her coffee, "Aha! That's it! Let's go out and surprise the both of them! They wouldn't know what hit them!"

"What are you talking about Leora?" Gon eye twitched...a bit afraid.

"Isn't it obvious? Let pick up some ingredients, I'll cook something for them since they're our guests!"

Gon gulped, "Wait, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Ok! Let's get outta here and grab some grub!" Leora grabbed her purse and struck on a pose.

"You're still wearing your pajama's Leora..." Gon reminded her pointing at her clothes.

"Oh yeah...wait right there!" She rushed off to her room to quickly change.

Gon clasped his hands and prayed, _"Mito-san, Grandma, Mom. If you're alive up there, please help Kurapika and Killua withstand whatever she makes..." _

"Off we go Gon! Come on, we haven't hanged out in ages! - Ah, don't tell me you're praying something stupid-"

"Yes!- Wait I mean no!"

"Liar! Hmpf! You don't have to try my food if you don't like it!"

"Well that's good to hear but I'm still worried about Killua and Kurap-" Leora held out her pepper spray to him threateningly, "Or they might like it? Hahaha..."

"That's all I wanted to hear~" She laughed

"Ne, can I bring my fishing rod with me? I want to try it out quickly since were heading outside!"

"Sure, but I'm not staying out there for two hours waiting for a fish, got it?"

"Hai..."

As she walked out the door, Gon sweat-dropped as he followed her out grabbing his own wallet and keys. "Oh yeah your report is pitiful! It's a miracle you managed to pass! With 50's? A few 60's...That 89 percent for gym doesn't count..." She waved the report back and forth and Gon was mortified.

Gon tried grabbed the paper away from her but Leora kept hiding it away from him,"Ahhhh! How did you find it?!"

"Hehe, I know all of you're hiding spots very well Gon~ You should have just burnt this thing. " She cheekily laughed at his embarrassing state.

Gon pouted in returned and sighed, "Ok what do you want...?"

"Tell me about Killua! I don't know much about her, but she's fun to fight with even though she's a brat." He admitted.

Gon pouted, "That's rude Leora..."

"Well?" She dangled the report between her finger tips.

"Errrr," Gon remember that he had to lie but he didn't necessarily want to lie to Leora, "Um, she's really is a nice person once you get to know her! She's really shy at times and that's why she gets angry, but she always loves to compete and she's really fun to be with!"

"Ohhhh I see now! But I still can't believe out of all the girls that are out there, you picked a tsundere! Well she's a beauty and all I have to admit, but really, a tsundere Gon?"

Gon blankly stared at her not knowing how to start off, "...What's a tsundere? Is it a type of sundae?"

"...Seriously Gon? Seriously?! Tsun is when they act all tough and dere is when they act all super cute and nice to you afterwards! When last did you watch a romantic comedy? Toradora? Railgun? Ookami? Oreimo? ANYTHING?!" Leora listed out a few tsundere titles she knew about...

"Hmmm I don't know?" And poor Gon doesn't know any of them...

"Why you..." Leora face-faulted remembering Gon's walked into the bakery and they picked up a couple of things, "You're picking up something too?"

"Yeah, Killua loves chocolate so I thought I'd pick up a slice for her!"

"Heh, so you really do like her huh?"

"Yeah! It just feels weird being anywhere without her you know?" Noticing the really adorable smile on Gon's face, Leora smirked thinking her precious Gon finally found someone to love. But that doesn't mean she can tease the heck out of him for it!

"...Dawww you miss your pwecious little girlfriend awready~?" She teased with a baby voice

"L-Leora!" Gon's face was completely red as he covered her mouth before she spud out more of her nonsensical teasing.

"Ohohoh, now I finally have something to tease you about!" she lifted Gon's hands off her mouth.

"S-Shut up..." Gon weakly replied as Leora kept laughing at him.

"Nope! Unless you join me to do one thing!"

Gon blinked wondering what the one thing is. Leora grinned.

"I'll definitely get rich and all the worlds money will be ours and together we'll rule the galaxy! Muwhahahaha!" Gon then realized...he gave her coffee this morning. She must be high on it now.

"Leora..." Gon nervously tugged her sleeve, "Everyone is staring at you"

"Who cares! I'm talking world domination!" She felt way too pumped up to be swayed.

"But why?"

"Because I can! It's what everyone wants!"

Gon sighed, "But that's not what _you_ really want..."

Leora pouted as she made her way up to the cashier to check out the food despite the baker cashing out the items trembling in fear from her outburst earlier. "Well since you know what I _do_ want, it's better if you keep it a secret!"

Gon smiled, "Of course!"

Leora paid and grabbed the bag of items the baker gave to her, "Ok! Off to the super market! We need some peppers, mayonnaise, eggs, BBQ sauce and wasabi!"

Gon weakly laughed, "What exactly are you making?"

"Secret- Oh." Leora walked out the door and realized the area they were in. She turned to Gon with a smirk on her face, "Wanna head to the old orphanage for a visit? Were not too far from it!"

Gon took notice of that,"You're right Let's go!"

They excitedly ran off.

* * *

Inside the palace...

"So how do I make this coffee?" The king asked raising the coffee pot in his hands curiously. Seeing Killua was nearly raising her fist against him, Kurapika stood up and offered to make the coffee instead.

Killua sighed and rolled in the giant couch she was sitting on, "I'm so bored..." Killua complained lying on the couch.

"My palace is boring?" Pariston nearly went teary eyed.

"Yeah, there's nothing to do, and it's so huge in here, and there nothing interesting in here and its empty- ompf!" Kurapika dropped a pillow on top of Killua's head as he passed a cup of coffee to Pariston.

"Oh thank you!" He took a sip, "This tastes great!"

"Ok? Were done? Let's go Kurapika!" She nearly flew away with extreme speed until an arm stretched out and caught her leg in the air.

"Nu uh uh, I'm still not done yet~" Pariston released her leg as she flew back down reluctantly

"Tch," Killua scoffed off annoyed she still had to stay.

"Killua behave." Kurapika tried not to laugh as she viciously turned her head away not wanting to listen to Kurapika. "So shall we get down to business?"

"Awww don't you two want to have a little chat before we-"

"No." Both Kurapika and Killua stated very clearly as they cut him off. They wanted to get back as soon as possible.

The king pouted playfully, "You two are no fun at all." He sighed, "Well let's start then. As you two may have figured this is regarding the actions from the Genei Ryoudan." Both of their faces turned serious, "I may have figured out what they're after this time however it's going to involve some intense strategy and planning if they want to pull it off."

The king lifted his small gem necklace and twirled it, "From my research their after the master dimension key."

"The master key? But why? What proof do you have?" Kurapika questioned.

"Have a look at this." Pariston brought out a list and spread it across the table. Kurapika and Killua leaned forward to look at the sheet and realized it was a list of thing the Genei Ryoudan have stolen.

Kurapika's eyes scanned over the list much faster than Killua, "Most of the things they stolen are power sourced magic." He said it as if he was already familiar with it. Killua also shrugged thinking it wasn't that special.

"But what about the recent source they stole?" Pariston pointed to a specific object on the list.

**_Dino Hunter_**

"Isn't the Dino Hunter one of those magical ancient books or something?" Killua asked.

"Yes the Dino Hunter lists out instructions of how to create and operate the keys, and it also lists out all the hidden secrets of dimension traveling and the master key." Pariston said, "The moment they stole this book from Gigantura, it was made clear that they're after the master key." Killua sucked her teeth displeased.

"I see. There's no point stealing all the individual dimension keys when there you can aim straight for the master dimension key." Kurapika concluded.

"Exactly." Pariston started, "We already had a few hints and warnings indicating that they're after an object that we currently have in the palace."

"What kind?" Killua turned to him.

"An object that is able to search for the master key." Pariston let go of his gem necklace and patted his leg, "Come, I want to show the both of you something."

They both nodded as they watched the king stood up from his side of the sofa. They stood up and followed him towards a room a bit further away from the entrance.

As he opened the door it only reveals a stained glassed window, cold dark brick walls and a small table which held something that was glowing. By the entrance of the door they noticed the ledge above them and a family of bats that remained asleep.

Kurapika was the first to speak, "And this room?"

"It used to be the Treasury but I moved it all to another room recently." The king walked a couple of steps forward, "You see this light up ahead right? In there is a certain object that will help track down the missing master dimension key of the human world."

Indeed there was a strange device in a form of a microwave that was glowing. Who knows what kind of object lies inside?

"So I'm assuming we have to find the key that Ging stole?" Kurapika deducted from where this situation was going.

"Ging stole it?" Killua turned to Kurapika in disbelief.

"Didn't you know? The only way Ging opened portals to all the other dimensions are because he stole the master dimension key." Kurapika explained.

"But how did he even get the key?" Killua was frazzled by this new information she just learned, "Isn't it suppose to be guarded by the kings of each dimensions? You especially?" Killua pointed at Pariston. The kings have their own personal dimension keys but the master key is rotated every so often among the kings.

"Well that's where I kinda slipped up." Pariston apologetically scratched the back of his head, "You see, I visited the human world to go on a vacation, but I accidentally dropped the master key while I was there. That's when Ging picked it up. All the other kings got angry at me though haha..."

"Figures that it ended up in the wrong hands." Kurapika scoffed.

"Then how was he able to use it? I thought the Dino Hunter tells you how to work it..." Killua asked.

"From my observation back then, he must have seen me use the key when I still had it with me. That's the only logical thing I can come up with." Paristion guessed

"And I assume the king didn't drop it, Ging must of of taken it from him in some way." Kurapika added.

Killua remained silent only keeping her thoughts on Gon. There's probably no way he would have the key let alone know the whereabouts of it. _"As long as he doesn't get into anymore danger, he'll be fine." _She thought.

"So as Kurapika already guessed, I want you two find the key and bring it back."

"And...Why now after all this time?" Killua eyed on him.

"Because, I decided to use up some magical residue I found in the dimension of Mythica to make this thing here!" Pariston took out a small tiny ring from the machine. "It took a while to put this together and I was planning to go to the human dimension myself. But the kings from the other dimensions grew angry at me if I were to go to the human realm on my own again. So I thought I'd ask the best demons to do the job for me!"

"An assassin and a runaway? Perfect team you formed..." Killua groaned with sarcasm and Kurapika elbowed her.

"At least Ging is dead, so it isn't like his ghost is going to appear and kill us all!" Pariston joked as he placed the ring back inside.

"Remember it's supposed to be your responsibility for the key." Kurapika reminded him.

Pariston face-faulted at the harsh reality the other kings put him through, "Hahaha...that's why I haven't been able to travel or do anything else for the past decade..."

Killua crossed her arms, "So, what do we get out of it if we return this 'key' to you?"

"Hmm, anything you desire?" Pariston shrugged his shoulder.

"That's very vague your majesty..." Kurapika glared.

"How about-"

Before Pariston could continue, A searing noise of sword lashing was heard. Two swords came down and landed on the ground.

Paristion's chest was slashed in a formed of a giant "X" blood splattering all over the place especially in front of Killua and Kurapika messing up their clothes.

Kurapika and Killua the notice of shock on Pariston's face as his eyes quickly darkened. He fell to the ground on his back and began bleeding profusely.

"The-what the?" Killua looked everywhere in panic. She couldn't sense anything near her and For Kurapika it was the same as he covered his mouth in shock. His legs quiver as he went over to the fallen King, "Your Majesty!"

Killua looked ahead at the window, "Kurapika look!"

Kurapika slowly raised his head and unwillingly, his eyes burned fiery red in anger.

Kuroro Lucifer was sitting by the windows edge smirking looks at his closed book. The swords that pierced through Pariston slowly began to fade as if it were a illusion. Kurapika gritted his teeth in anger, "KURORO!"

The man simply smiled, "Its time isn't it?" He opened his book and turned a page. His hand released a gust of wind trying to blow the three demons out of the room as he slowly took the ring that was inside the microwave object.

The bats were frazzled by the sudden wind screeched as they flew out of the room. The demons braced the wind as the bats passed through them. Behind them, Killua noticed two pieces of paper falling down.

One paper faded away with ease as the other got caught up with the wind blowing itself out of the room. From a distance Killua saw a two edge sword on the page. _"Could that have been from the book?! What about that other page?" _She was about to go and grab it but it disappeared before her hand could fully grasp it.

Kurapika pulled out his wings and flew towards Kuroro grabbing his neck by his demonic hand and pushed him out the window.

Killua turned back not that surprised by Kurapika's actions but this wasn't the time for fighting, "Kurapika! What the hell are you doing!?" Killua yelled as she saw him forcibly throw Kuroro out the window. They were both falling.

Kuroro only chuckled as Kurapika kept clenching his neck, "Tell me, will killing me now solve any of you're problems?"

"What do you mean?!" Kurapika demanded.

"A certain king is dying and I let one of my little magicians back on the loose, shouldn't you be more worried about that?" He closed his eyes as two pages flew out of his book. One of the pages glowed as he disappeared along with it. the other page however Kurapika caught in anger. "What the heck does he mean...?"

"Kurapika! I need help! My healing magic is no good!" Killua shouted down at Kurapika looked down at the page he managed to grab from the Skill Hunter. He quickly flew back up and entered back in the room quickly hovering his hands over the King attempting to heal him.

However it was already too late The king stopped breathing and his head lopped towards the side. Kurapika cringed in anger and Killua looked away seething her teeth. "I can't believe this... Shit!" She punched the ground.

"Why was Kuroro here? What purpose would killing the King do?!" Kurapika was completely angered, "What did he mean by letting out a magician?"

Killua eyes widened in shock remembering something really important, _"This is a order. Do not pursue the both of them until I tell you to, do you understand?" Kuroro's sharp piercing eyes stared down Hisoka's._

_"Well at least not until summer."_

All blood was lost on Killua's face and grew incredibly pale, "Gon..."

Kurapika looked up at Killua.

"Gon and Leora, they're in danger! Hisoka is-"

Kurapika eyes widen as well taking the hint.

Hisoka was back on the loose.

A scream was heard from behind them and they both turned seeing the King's advisor Chidol looking at them in fear, "Y-You two...You two killed the king?!"

Kurapika now realized this was all a trap! "No! This is all a misunderstanding! We would never-"

"You say that when you have blood all over your clothes and the smell of murder from the both of you!" Chidol pointed to the both of them accusingly.

Killua furrowed her brows. She knew what is like to smell murder and having the lust of kill, she's been in that predicament countless of times before but neither her nor Kurapika is holding the killers scent despite Pariston's blood being all over their clothes...

The brief memory of the paper fading earlier came to her head.

She zapped a little electricity on the side of the door without anyone noticing it.

An illusionary barrier was up.

"Crap, were screwed." Killua quietly growled.

"Guards take action!" The guards that were around began marching over to them.

"Let us explain-"

"We gotta fly! Kurapika!" Killua quickly cut him off dragging him towards the window, "They won't listen to a word we say, we have to go **NOW**!" Killua commanded.

They both flew out the window in a hurry who knows how close Hisoka was already to Gon and Leora.

* * *

And thus the plot thickens fufufu~ BD Although I'm sorry for killing you off so quickly Pariston ;v;

Please review if you like it and if you want me to continue!


	14. Mysterious Motorcycles

Chapter 14!

Well...This chapter was mostly delayed since this fic is almost close to 100 reviews so I was freaking out: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I'LL GET 100?! *I'm not used to big numbers...Wait, I'm supposed to be in the banking segment in college, I should be used to big numbers by now! But nooo XD*

Hmm what else...Oh yeah, if any of you guys have the time, please check out a fic called "**An Insane Old Man's Collection of Fairy Tales**" by **A Bowl of Salad**. It's a collaborative fanfic account where several authors post fairytale stories using HxH characters! I'm also a part of it too (Idk when I'll post though XD) but please check out the current fics that's written! So far, there's also a genderswitched Killua there and a genderswitched Gon too!

Nispedana- Haha I liked him too. Were sad to see him go! ;v; I like Kurapika that way too XD

Ugo-kun- Here's your update XD

So I guess without further ado, let's get into some action! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

"It's been a long while since we've visited the orphanage. I wonder how Zepile-san is doing?" Gon wondered as they walked down the street.

"That old man should be fine~ There's isn't a kid he can't handle!" Leora proudly stuck up her nose.

"Besides you!" Gon laughed.

"Hey! I'll take that as an insult!"

As they continued their way in the towns district, a crash and explosion was heard from behind them. Quickly, both turned to see one the biggest shopping district building crashing down. "Look out!" Gon pushed Leora away right before the glass hit them and both skid on the ground.

"Whoa, is there some movie shooting here that went wrong or what?" Leora looked at the crippled building confused.

"A building can't just break that easily though..." Gon slowly looked up seeing people screaming and running away from a certain thing in the sky that had red wings, red blazing hair and sharp piercing yellow eyes. "Hisoka?!"

"Who?" Leora asked as Gon watch the said demon swoop down and flew towards them at a dangerous speed.

"Ask later, run now!" Gon would have taken the chance to go against Hisoka head on but with Leora around, he wanted to guarantee her safety first more than anything. He grabbed her hand and he quickly sprinted off with her.

"Hey wait Gon! What's going on? Why are we running?!" Leora demanded an answer before blazing fire from behind her nearly made contact, "On second thought, RUN FASTER!"

"I am!" Gon stopped, "Get on!" He lifted Leora on his back and quickly continued his dash. He jumped up towards the top of a building and kept on running.

"Gon what's going on?! Why is he following us?! I don't understand!"

"Trust me Leora! I don't get either-" The both screamed as another in coming fire blast came out of nowhere and Leora looked up to see Hisoka hovering over them with a sneaky smile on his face.

Gon jumped back down on the ground keeping Leora in check and continued running, _"What should I do?" _ He thought to himself as he endlessly kept on running while thinking. He remembered all the previous times Hisoka was chasing him down, and then he remembered something briefly from this morning. _"I know! Even if he's a demon he's can still be susceptible to that!"_

Gon turned around a corner near the open farmers markets and up head was the orphanage they were just about to visit but he wasn't going to run endlessly without doing anything. He dropped down Leora carefully and yelled at everyone that was here, "The flying monster is coming here run!"

The people hearing the news just a couple of moments ago screamed and ran away in fear. Gon panted as he went to grab a cloth that was blocking the shade of the sun, and took out a rope and slung it around his waist.

"Gon what are you doing?" Leora asked appalled.

"Don't worry; I'm going to do something about it this time!"

Leora didn't understand what he meant by 'this time,' but it quickly passed over her head, "But we don't know what the heck that thing is! And what it's going to do to us! Don't you dare go and fight it. We should get away while we still can-"

"We should, but Zepile and the kids back at the orphanage are still there!" Gon cut her off raising a point. With all the kids at the orphanage, it would be hard for Zepile to get them all out of the area on his own.

Leora understood and she nodded, "I'll get them out of there, but what are you planning to do? I'm not going to just leave you here!"

"Trust me Leora, I know what I need to do! I won't die I promise!"

"There's no way I'm leaving you-"

"Please Leora! I'll distract it long enough! Please!" Gon tried his best convincing her.

"But..." She started, but she realized it was the point where Gon's reasoning wouldn't be swayed no matter what she says, "...You better not die!"

"I won't! Now get them out of here!"

"You got it!" She ran off and Gon sighed in relief. He grabbed the fishing rod he brought with him earlier.

He smirked.

* * *

Moments later, Hisoka arrived at the empty looking scene. There was no one in sight and he looked around, "Come on out boy, let's have some fun shall we~?"

Hisoka observed his surroundings, but strangely enough, he couldn't detect Gon's scent at all. He hummed wondering what he was up to this time.

Gon head came out of the giant crate that was filled with fish, he launched his fishing rod to a tower of barrels that were right beside Hisoka and he pulled it towards him.

Hisoka looked at a barrels suddenly falling towards him. He saw the hook of the fishing rod was attached before the barrels came crashing right down at him. Unfortunately for Hisoka, the barrel contained a huge supply of cayenne pepper in it, and it got in his eyes. He screamed at the stinging pain he was receiving from the spice. *(**A/N:** Please do not try this at home, if real cayenne pepper gets in your eyes, wash it out quickly for 15 minutes or call 911. )

Gon ran over forcing him to the ground he quickly took out his cloth and rope attempting to tie up Hisoka's hands but Hisoka noticed that his hands were about to be restrained and he tried transforming it to force Gon off his back. Gon tried persevering and kept his hold on Hisoka trying to force the ropes on him, but eventually he couldn't take the pressure of strength and it immediately pushed him off, making Gon fly towards a crate of water and broke it on impact.

Hisoka stood back up still covered with the stinging pepper all over him, his eyes remained shut. "Hm interesting, you hide your scent covering yourself with the fish and throwing the pepper to distract me while you try to tie me up. Very smart." His eyes slowly began recover from the stinging pepper as he licked his thumb and made markings over his eyelids.

Gon grimaced as he tried getting back up. There was a opening on the side so maybe he can escape and try something else!

Too bad, whatever spell Hisoka put on his eyes, he managed to open them again without flinching in pain.

"Smart but not strong!" Hisoka flew to him, but Gon flipped one of the stands at him while he made a mad dash to the other direction.

"Gon!" Leora called out, "Over here quick!" Gon ran over to Leora and she threw a rock at Hisoka to delay him. They ran into an empty bar at the side and Leora quickly shut the door.

"You reek of fish!" Was the first thing Leora yelled at Gon, "I am completely lost! What is he, some freak experiment?"

"Worse," Gon panted trying to catch his breath, "Did you get the others out of here?"

"Yeah I did, they're on the bus over there see? But it was hit earlier, so they're trying to restart the engine." Leora informed and pointed towards the window. Gon sighed in relief.

But then not too far from them, Hisoka turned noticing the bus with an intrigued smile, "Oh shit oh shit no no no no NO! He can't!" Leora panicked as she saw a ball of fire forming on the palm of Hisoka's hands.

"I got him!" Gon got out his fishing rod and launched it towards Hisoka making it hook onto his dark sleeved shirt. Gon tugged as hard as he could to pull him away from the view of the bus. Hisoka expression jumped noticing the hook on his clothes and decided to tug on it.

The simple tug was strong enough to nearly force Gon out the window, if Leora didn't grab his waist. Her hand latched on a pole behind her to keep her ground with Gon. "I got you! WHOAAHH!" Both of their feet grated the ground as they began pulling back.

Gon pulled up his rod trying to take advantage over Hisoka's strength as he began reeling him in, but it wasn't working, "What if it breaks?!" Gon panicked worriedly knowing it was just a normal fishing rod.

"I paid an arm and a leg for that thing, it better keep intact or I'm getting my money back!" Leora complained pulled Gon back a bit more, but another tug from Hisoka made them come more forward instead.

"Gon-san! Leora-san!' All the kids on the bus cried from afar worriedly as they saw the ball of fire reemerging in Hisoka's hand.

Both humans gritted their teeth slightly turning their back as they began to pull even harder. Leora grabbed the end of a table as Gon and her held themselves down to pull Hisoka more.

It worked...but slightly.

The fire dissipated once more making Hisoka turn to them. His foot pulled back slightly on the ground while an amused grin appeared on his face.

"It's ok you two! Get away from him! Quickly!" Zepile yelled from the bus, "How long does it take to start it up?!" He turned panicking to the bus driver.

"Just a little longer!" The bus driver tried hurrying up.

"Hm~" Hisoka looked forward and behind him, "There's a bus fill with young appetizing fruits in there...but then again, the two fruits behind me are even riper~ Decisions decisions~" Hisoka was torned between which he should hunt first.

_"There should be something around here, anything!" _Gon tried scanning the area for anything that could help them.

His eyes landed on a motorcycle by the door left abandoned by its previous owner.

This could either go extremely well by luck, or it could turn out terribly.

"Leora! Quick, get that motorcycle!"

Leora's legs moved back pulling Gon, "And do what with it?!"

"You're going to ride it!"

There was a very long pause that came afterwards, "WHAT?! I DON'T HAVE A LICENSE!" Leora freaked out.

"That's why I'm betting on it! We'll use the speed of the motorcycle to pull him away from the bus!"

"But-"

"There's a wooden box here," He placed his foot on it, "to keep me from flying out the window!"

"Are we serious- Crap, just-Don't move!" Leora just gave in and went by the door and dragged in the red motorcycle towards Gon. They both sat on the seat and Gon's other leg hinged behind the wheel as he continued lifting the rod.

"Hm~ It looks like those two are up to something, I wonder what~?" Hisoka turned feeling the movement of the fishing rod.

Leora looked all over the vehicle to figure out how to switch it on, "Ok...it must be key-less- Ok, I think this is it!" She pressed a button on the side and started revving up the engine placing her hands on the handles, "Are you on properly Gon?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, sit tight!"

As she accelerated forward...

They both screamed for their lives.

The motorcycle flipped and crashed the wall of the bar. As Leora tried figuring out where the breaks were, Gon lifted Hisoka up into the air successfully with his fishing rod as he went down crashing in a flower shop not too far away from the bar but further away from the bus.

Leora and Gon pumped their fists in the air excitedly, "WE DID IT!" But their moment of victory was short lived as the motorcycle accidentally swerved them into another building making them crash into its windows, and landing on the newly broken wood that fell off from the ceilings.

Leora got up first and glanced at the motorcycle that ended up completely totaled due to the impact of the crash, "...If the owner ever finds out we did it, were _so_ going get sued..." Leora sobbed for a moment and crawled over to Gon. "You ok?"

Gon coughed first, "I'm fine and you?"

"Yeah I got broken bones everywhere, legs, feet, head, shoulders, knees, and toes." Leora joked as she grabbed Gon's shoulders, "Gon, _never_ make me ride that thing **ever **again." She sternly told him straight.

Gon simply nodded as a response.

Leora sighed standing up from the ground and dusting off her clothes, "But seriously, what is going on here? This is just ridiculous!"

"Eheheh, well...I can say that you're not dreaming?" Gon didn't even know how to start explaining things to her as he also stood up and brushed the debris off his shirt and pants.

"Oh hell, if I was, I think I would have died ages ago. Do you know that guy? You called that pedo something earlier?" She recalled the moment Hisoka appeared.

Gon gulped knowing he couldn't really avoid the truth, "It's Hisoka."

"And what is he?"

"A demon..." Gon bite his lip.

"Like Inuyasha?" Leora raised a brow.

"Isn't he a half demon?" Gon raised his brow in return.

"Same difference! So is he one or not?!"

"He is."

"And how do you know?"

"It's kind of a long story..." Gon sweat-dropped, "Anyways, we should get out of here and wait for Kurapika and Killua to get back."

"Wait for _them_ to come back? Are you nuts?! We have to tell them not to come here!" Leora grabbed her cell phone trying to call Kurapika's number.

_"The person you are trying to reach is currently unavailable." _The cell phone echoed.

"Oh great! I'll just send a text-"

**BANG! **

The door was shaking as if someone was trying to force themselves inside the building. "Text him later Leora!" Gon grabbed her hand as they went out through the other exit out the door.

As they ran off ahead, unfortunately Hisoka appeared from above and flew down to block them away from their path. "Finally you two stopped~"

Both humans skidded and stopped, ready to turn back and run away again. They kept on running however, Leora was slowly running out of breath.

Gon quickly checked the corner that they were about to turn at, but noticed it was a dead end. He grabbed her hand urging her to keep going. They ended up near their neighborhood noticing the path to the forest on the side.

People around noticed Hisoka in the skies and they screamed in horror, provoking Hisoka to laugh as he began sending out little fire balls at random houses. He hoped that the people that were running around will fight him back.

Gon clenched his teeth, "We gotta do something!" Leora said worriedly as they made it by the water park across the play ground.

Gon picked up the rock that was on the ground and threw it at Hisoka's head. "The heck are you doing Gon?"

"He's after us right? So we have to make sure he doesn't go after anyone else!"

"True." Watching Hisoka turned within the air, Leora inhaled and then yelled, "What the heck do you want you...Weird ugly pedo clown!?" Leora hissed at him.

Hisoka hovered his way over to the two "Hmmm a garden of the dead? The leader allowed me to go as wild as I want as long as I stick to my mission. I'm not going to let this chance slip away~"

"Leader?" Gon immediate remembered his encounter with Kuroro, "Leave everyone out of this! Can't you see people are hurt and scared because of all the destruction your causing?!"

"Do you really think I care~?" The magician licked his fingers that still had some of the pepper left on him from earlier.

"You're some sick- Whatever you are! I bet you're just made up of a bunch of fire and robot technology that messed up Gon's brains!" Leora shouted at him. Apparently she still didn't believe the whole demon explanation.

"A robot huh?" Hisoka stifled a chuckle.

"Take this!"

"Leora!" Gon cried as Leora grabbed the water hose that was left on the side by the janitor who ran away earlier.

"Water gun!" She yelled as she made a direct hit at Hisoka. "Bulls eye!"

Hisoka skin began emitting smoke and he seethed slightly in pain...But slightly enticed at the same time. He smirked flying higher than the water could reach and he sent out a tiny blaze of fire. It hit the metallic nozzle of the hose Leora was holding. She let go of it quickly "HOT! Hot!"

"Leora!" He called out, but before he could even run to her, his neck was grabbed Hisoka who immediately came behind him. He raised him up in the air.

"Let him go!- ACk!" Hisoka used his other arm to stretch out to grab Leora as well. She struggled to break free from his demonic grip.

"Now for you two~' Hisoka watched the both of them struggle as he increased the intensity of his grip. Licking his lips in hunger, Gon seethed his teeth while trying to struggle out of his grip. Leora tried doing the same and was also failing. "Don't worry _Gon_, I'm not _really_ going to kill you, you're way too interesting to get rid of right now. After all, someone _is_ waiting for you~"

_"Waiting for me? B-But who?" _Gon couldn't do a thing with Hisoka hand strangling his neck. He was nearly loosing conscious from the lack of air. His vision slightly blurred and he couldn't hang on any longer.

But then a bolt of lightning stuck behind Hisoka and the hands that kept Leora and Gon from moving immediately released their grip from them as they fell. Gon coughed and Leora made her way to him coughing as well, "Oi Gon!"

"I'm fine." They both looked up seeing the electricity piercing through Hisoka's back.

"**Hisoka**!" Killua glared the moment the electricity dispersed. Killua demon hand stabbed Hisoka from behind unexpectedly.

"...Gon...Your girlfriend has wings..." Leora looked appalled as she shakily pointed at Killua's wings.

"Killua!" Gon yelled out to her.

She threw Hisoka over against the wall. She panted exhausted, "I made it...I made it..." She was relieved as she floated towards Gon as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She tiredly rested her head on his shoulder "Are you ok?"

"I am but, what about you?" He asked worriedly wrapped his arms around her noticing the blood all over Killua's clothes.

"Ah yeah, A lot happened I can't really explain it now..." She paused noticing something strange, "...Why do you smell like fish?"

Gon sweat-dropped, "Errr can I explain that later? Where's Kurapika?"

"He's coming; I told him I was going ahead. We got to get out of here though!"

"Ok this is messed up, you can fly, he can fly, next thing you know hot dogs are going to fly! Can someone please explain what's going on here?!" Leora exasperated.

"It's going to take a while to fully explain it but that guy isn't human and neither am I." Killua sighed, "To basically put it-"

"We are demons from another dimension from yours~" The three of them looked up to see Hisoka still up and floating in the air. Despite the heavy wound he had, he was dealing with it like it was nothing.

Leora slowly turned to Gon "...So you really weren't lying..."

"Why would I lie?!"

Killua charged her body with electricity, "I knew that wouldn't fully take you down," She motioned her finger for him to come at her while slowly morphing her claws, "But since we never really had a proper fight, why don't we have it right now?"

"Now that's sounds exciting~!" His eyes widened in excited as he charged in but was suddenly pulled back by metallic chains wrapping all over his body restraining his movements.

"Sorry I took a while!" Kurapika panted while holding the chains against Hisoka.

"Kurapika!" Gon was relieved to see him.

"Kurapika...?" Leora looked up at him in pure shock "You're one of them too?"

Kurapika looked down surprised. He forgotten about Leora presence and that completely made him freeze in shock.

Too bad he let his guard down at the wrong time.

Hisoka noticed the chains got loosened slightly, so he used that moment to break free. Kurapika looked up, "Wait!"

"You think I would~?" Hisoka gather some fire in his hand and burnt the wound on his torso, concealing the bleeding and the wound.

Gon ran over towards his fallen fishing rod and launched it towards Hisoka, making the hook snag on the bottom edge of his pants. Hisoka turned back to Gon surprised at the attack but before he could retaliate with some response, Killua was behind Hisoka in the air and spun kicking him down with her bladed transformed leg.

As Hisoka fell, he swooped down towards Leora but Kurapika quickly swept her off the ground before Hisoka could aim at her.

"Leora I can explain-" Kurapika was going to apologize.

"Explain now?! I'll tell you off later! We got no time for this!"

Meanwhile, Gon was trying to steer away Hisoka from Kurapika by pulling him back towards him, since the hook of the rod was still on Hisoka's pants. As it slowly began to tear, his head slowly turned to Gon enticed.

Killua skid down on the ground quickly taking off the hook from Hisoka. She sent surging electricity towards him blasting him to the side. His held up his arms bracing himself from the surging electricity.

Leora looked down, "Yo, drop me over there for a sec!" She pointed over towards the hose.

"But-"

"Drop me now!"

Reluctantly Kurapika flew over to where she pointed at and 'dropped' her. She ran over to the hose and checked to see if the nozzle was still hot. Since it the heat was more bearable for her to hold, she held it up.

"Hey Killua! You're like an electric eel or something right?" Leora yelled.

"I'M NOT AN EEL!" Killua angrily defended herself.

Leora sprayed water at Hisoka again but he dodged. "AH! I get it!" Gon immediately understood what Leora was getting at as he ran up to Hisoka and jumped in the air making his rod hook on the collar of Hisoka shirt this time.

And as he jumped down, he stepped forward, throwing Hisoka over to Leora. Hisoka simply hummed being entertained by them; he knows that he wasn't going to die or anything.

Leora sprayed water at him with the hose until he was soaking wet. Steam began emerging from Hisoka's body again as he tried to shake off the water...

Gon unhooked his rod from him again, and Killua flew over Hisoka's placing her hand on his head electrocuting him. Kurapika's chains came from behind her so she flew off as the chains encased Hisoka firmly restricting his arms from moving.

"FUCK YEAH, TEAM WORK!" Leora looked at everyone who was puzzled by her outburst. "What?" Gon managed to slightly laugh at that.

Hisoka merely laughed psychotically at the given situation "This is great! Just amazing~" He licked his lips looking off towards the other direction.

"Hisoka, I'm bringing you over to the Death Industry." Kurapika stated.

"Hm~ You really think you've caught me?" Hisoka chuckled, "Why do you think I let the _four_ of you capture me like this?"

"Because you're bored with life?" Killua rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Exactly." Hisoka crack his neck from side to side, "However this is new, Kuroro didn't mention anything like this...Something must have changed." Hisoka mumbled.

Kurapika jumped and grabbed the collar of Hisoka's shirt, "Kuroro said what?!"

"Kurapika calm down!" Killua pulled Kurapika away from Hisoka with Gon's help as they held onto his arms.

"So if _it_ changed...Then I have no reason to stay here~!" Hisoka's biceps grew as he began forcing his way out of the chains.

"The chains!" Leora screamed the obvious.

Kurapika encased Hisoka's entire body with even more chains...However he noticed something odd.

And burning hot.

"He isn't just breaking them-Everyone run away NOW!"

"What why-?" Gon looked towards Kurapika worriedly and then back at Hisoka.

A gigantic fireball the size of a meteor rock replaced the ball of chains Hisoka was trapped in "Run!" Kurapika grabbed Leora and Killua quickly grabbed Gon's hand. They escaped, but the impact of the fire sent them all flying in opposite directions towards the forest.

The crimson winged demon stretched from his fire blast and looked at both directions where they flew. "Now I wonder~" He looked towards a bush not too far away from him and hovered slightly in the air. "Which ones should I hunt first?"

* * *

Hidden in the shadows, there was a figure camouflaged by the bushes not too far away from the scene. He sucked his teeth displeased at the turn of events as he moved himself back. "Tch! A wasted opportunity! He said a hundred percent it would work!" A fang was clearly seen on the unknown man's teeth.

He dialed a number on his cell phone and the moment the person on the other line picked up, he screeched: "This isn't what was supposed to happen! Why did- Screw this, I want a proper prediction this time, I gave you every opportunity and info for how to kill off that stupid king. I even helped!" He complained.

"Maybe the future was altered somehow." A deep voice answered back.

"Tch...Kuroro, Hisoka was suppose to-"

"From what I'm seeing with this ability now, you won't be able to get Gon again until later on." Kuroro answered back cutting the person off. The mysterious figure annoyingly growled, agitated at the turn of events.

"I'm going to be stuck in the void beyond* now because of this! I got a time limit on this ticket, and I got no other dimension traveling tickets heading back anywhere!" Apparently this mysterious person could only afford a cheap dimension traveling ticket, and those ones usually had a time limit of how long you could stay in a dimension.

If you don't return to the original dimension you came from before the time limit, you're sent to the void beyond instead.

And there's no way he can go back to his 'original' dimension because of his circumstances.

"Trust me, for this prediction to work; you should stay in the void beyond."

"...I have to survive there with no creatures to feed on and no toilets for how long?!"

"For a while, I can't exactly say when." Kuroro calmly replied.

"Keh, after I finally get Gon, you better come and get me outta here. Or better yet, just use that damn ring to find the master key and let me use it."

"I'll let you have it temporarily whenever I receive it. Afterwards, I expect it back."

"You freaking better, I'm running out of time!"

Silence passed on the other side of the phone. After a while Kuroro answered, "You still have plenty of time left."

"Whatever, I'm not taking any chances. This better work or the entire deal is off. Got it?" The mysterious man heard Kuroro smirk from the phone as he silently hanged up, ending the conversation. "Yeah yeah, hang up you smart bastard."

As a swirling black and white portal appeared behind him, he pulled up his hood over his head so it would remain unseen as he stood up and walked back into the portal, "...Just you wait...Gon."

And the mysterious figure disappeared.

* * *

*Cayenne pepper powder is the hottest pepper I know of. My parents LOVE pepper, **I cannot** **stand it** at all XD

**void beyond is a Final Fantasy 13-2 reference, it would be more obvious to those who've played it.

There's an unknown person! I wonder if you guys can guess who it is~? ;D

Please review if you like it and if you want me to continue!


End file.
